<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uno Splendido Disastro by Ms_Hellion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511918">Uno Splendido Disastro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Hellion/pseuds/Ms_Hellion'>Ms_Hellion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2000s, Bullying, Coming Out, Denial of Feelings, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Raijin Days, Teenagers, Threats of Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Hellion/pseuds/Ms_Hellion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ne, ne, hai sentito?”<br/>“Sentito cosa?”<br/>“Non hai visto la foto?”<br/>“Quale foto?”<br/>“Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che Orihara Izaya…”<br/>“Orihara Izaya?”<br/>“…che Orihara Izaya fosse gay.”</p>
<p>Storiella in cui c’è una foto incriminante in giro per la Raijin, gli adorati umani di Izaya si stanno prendendo un po’ troppe libertà, e Shizuo non ha intenzione di ammettere i suoi sentimenti nemmeno sotto tortura.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyoooooo~~ ヾ(＠^∇^＠)ノ Eccomi di nuovo con un’altra storia!<br/>TFW avresti mille cose da fare e invece scrivi una fanfiction di 45.000+ parole… ops.<br/>Mi scuso se né la trama né lo stile di scrittura sono un granché, a mia unica difesa è stato un periodo piuttosto stressante. Spero possa piacervi comunque! (/ω＼)<br/>Intanto, ecco il primo capitolo. Buona lettura~! (ﾉ^∇^)ﾉﾟ</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Ne, ne. Hai sentito?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sentito cosa?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Eeeeh, vuoi dire che non lo sai?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Intendi dire… quella cosa? Hihihi.”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“</em>Esattamente<em> quella cosa. Hahaha.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“Ne, di che cosa state parlando?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Non hai visto la foto?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Quale foto?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Davvero? È girata per l’intera scuola ormai. Aspetta, te la mando!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ancora stento a crederci…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Lo so, è un tale peccato, vero? Un ragazzo carino come lui… hihihi.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ragazze, avete sentito quello che si dice in giro?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ne stavamo parlando giusto adesso!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Chi l’avrebbe mai detto, vero? Che Orihara Izaya…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Orihara Izaya?”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“…che Orihara Izaya fosse </em>gay<em>.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Che diavolo gli è preso a tutti quanti oggi?”</p>
<p>Nell’atrio dell’accademia Raijin, gremito di studenti e insegnanti, intasato dalla frenesia del tram tram mattutino, si faceva largo l’alto ragazzo biondo che aveva dato voce al borbottio scontento.</p>
<p>Con labbra tese in una smorfia insoddisfatta e un cipiglio cupo sotto la frangia arruffata, procedeva, nonostante la calca, senza incrociare particolare ostacoli sul suo percorso. Ciò era per la maggior parte dovuto al fatto che, non appena la figura torva veniva riconosciuta, tanto gli studenti quanto gli insegnanti e il personale scolastico si affrettavano a fargli largo, in quella che sarebbe parsa ad occhi esterni una moderna rivisitazione della separazione delle acque, se non che le acque probabilmente non erano solite occhieggiare il bastone di Mosè come se esso avesse minacciato di esplodere da un momento all’altro.</p>
<p>Se ciò fosse dovuto alla tremenda reputazione del biondo noto come Heiwajima Shizuo, all’espressione truce che indossava, oppure all’uniforme strappata e chiazzata di macchie di dubbia origine, nessuno avrebbe potuto affermarlo con certezza. Shizuo di certo non aveva alcun interesse a rispondere a quel particolare quesito.</p>
<p>Produsse un ringhio di gola nel notare le occhiate ansiose rivolte alle macchioline rosse che costellavano le maniche della sua camicia, e strattonò nervosamente la giacca blu nel tentativo di nasconderle. Se non fosse che, ora che vi prestava attenzione, anche la giacca presentava simili tracce.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, al diavolo.</em>
</p>
<p>Erano le otto e un quarto di mattina, e l’uniforme – accuratamente pulita e stirata al risveglio del biondo – aveva già l’aspetto di una divisa militare di un cadetto al terzo giorno di battaglia, mentre il suo umore era paragonabile a quello di quel generale che rende i cadetti lieti di gettarsi in suddetta battaglia, se non altro per cogliere l’occasione di allontanarsi da lui.</p>
<p>Per la cronaca, l’attuale stato del biondo non era colpa sua. Shizuo sarebbe stato lieto di presentare un look appropriato a un ambiente istruttivo, se non fosse stato sfidato da quella gang sulla sua strada per arrivare a scuola. Era stato praticamente costretto a sfasciare la faccia di uno o due teppisti a suon di pugni, e già avrebbero dovuto essergli riconoscenti per il suo impegno nel non ammazzarli.</p>
<p>…O almeno, era piuttosto sicuro di non averli ammazzati.</p>
<p>Diciamo su per giù all’ottanta percento.</p>
<p>Una buona probabilità, comunque. Heiwajima Shizuo non era un mostro, checché ne dicessero stupidi teppisti di strada e odiose pulci, perciò entrare a scuola solo per essere salutato dagli sguardi terrorizzati degli altri studenti aveva contribuito a migliorare il suo umore più o meno quanto il wasabi può contribuire a migliorare il sapore di un budino. Questo, sebbene in verità avesse l’impressione che i suoi compagni gli stessero dedicando meno attenzione del solito…</p>
<p>Infatti, nemmeno la sua presenza minacciosa né l’atmosfera cupa come una nube temporalesca che la circondava parevano essere in grado di frenare un costante chiacchiericcio contorniato da risatine.</p>
<p>A tal proposito, un agglomerato di studenti scoppiò in un coro di risate sguaiate e volgari proprio mentre Shizuo passava accanto a loro, facendogli storcere il naso.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sul serio, che cosa diavolo gli è preso?</em>
</p>
<p>Non che si aspettasse di più da una banda di adolescenti immaturi e presuntuosi – nessuna ipocrisia da parte sua, ovvio – eppure il loro comportamento lo innervosiva. Vi era nell’aria una strana agitazione a cui i suoi sensi affinati – <em>da bestia</em>, bisbigliò in un angolino della sua mente una familiare voce graffiante – risposero prontamente. Era quasi come se fosse in atto una cospirazione, per quanto suonasse assurdo; o come se tutti fossero a conoscenza di un segreto da cui solo lui, lo stupido, violento teppista della scuola, era rimasto tagliato fuori.</p>
<p>Non gli piaceva, decise Shizuo. E non soltanto quello…</p>
<p>
  <em>Mi fa incazzare.</em>
</p>
<p>“Tutto bene, amico?”</p>
<p>Kadota Kyouhei gli si affiancò con naturalezza, attirandosi alcune occhiate impressionate da parte di studenti che non avrebbero osato neppure intrattenere l’idea di avvicinarsi così tanto alla bestia della Raijin. Ma Kadota era uno di quei pochi a non provare timore nei confronti del biondo, non apertamente, per lo meno; e soprattutto, era un suo amico.</p>
<p>“Yo”, produsse Shizuo a mo’ di saluto. E poi: “Mi fanno incazzare.”</p>
<p>L’altro non parve affatto sorpreso.</p>
<p>
  <em>Quante volte ho già usato questa frase nell’ultimo anno? L’ultimo mese? L’ultima settimana?</em>
</p>
<p>“A chi ti riferisci?”</p>
<p>Con un gesto del capo, Shizuo accennò ai loro dintorni.</p>
<p>
  <em>Tutti quanti.</em>
</p>
<p>“Che hanno da ridacchiare stamattina?”, grugnì, frustrato. “Sono come un branco di oche giulive.”</p>
<p>Neanche fossero state in attesa del suo comando, un coro di risate acute si levò da qualche parte in fondo al corridoio. Shizuo digrignò i denti, le sue stesse orecchie offese dal rumore volgare.</p>
<p>Kadota esitò. “Be’, sai come sono i ragazzi alla nostra età… cioè, gli <em>altri</em> ragazzi”, si affrettò ad aggiungere, preoccupato di avere offeso il biondo, il quale però si limitò a grugnire.</p>
<p>“Non so… oggi mi danno più sui nervi del solito.”</p>
<p>“Già…” Un’ulteriore esitazione. “Ne, Shizuo. Non è che per caso hai ricevuto dei messaggi dai nostri compagni di classe ieri sera oppure stamattina?”</p>
<p>Shizuo scrollò le spalle. “No, ma possiedo un telefono solo da poco, quindi solo i rappresentati di classe hanno il mio numero. Meglio così comunque. Ammazzerei brutalmente chiunque mi disturbasse per una cazzata”, disse tra sé. “Perché?”, chiese poi all’altro.</p>
<p>“È probabilmente il motivo per cui perché nessuno si è azzardato a scrivergli”, stava riflettendo Kadota ad alta voce, quando si accorse della domanda dell’amico. “Ah, niente!”, si affrettò a rispondere.</p>
<p>Shizuo si accigliò. Non sembrava ‘niente’.</p>
<p>Si fermarono di fronte agli armadietti. Dopo avere aperto il proprio – privo di lucchetto in quanto il ragazzo biondo aveva un passato di distruzione nei confronti di quegli affari inutili, inoltre nessuno sano di mente avrebbe mai osato toccare la sua roba – Shizuo ficcò malamente i libri spiegazzati nello zaino, quindi riprese la conversazione con Kadota, chiedendogli chiarificazioni su cosa intendesse con l’affermazione di poco prima.</p>
<p>Il ragazzo parve immediatamente a disagio.</p>
<p>“Ah… ecco…”</p>
<p>Fu salvato dal suono della campanella.</p>
<p>“Sarà meglio sbrigarsi ad andare in classe”, suggerì prontamente Kadota, al che Shizuo concordò con un grugnito.</p>
<p>“Per forza. La prof mi fa il culo a strisce se mi presento di nuovo in ritardo”, borbottò il biondo come i due si incamminarono fianco a fianco in direzione della classe per la prima ora di lezione in comune.</p>
<p>“Giusto.” Kadota annuì comprensivo. “Non hai un gran rapporto con gli insegnanti, dato che finisci spesso per saltare le lezioni… oppure distruggere le loro aule.”</p>
<p>“Non lo faccio apposta”, protestò Shizuo, a disagio, ma anche lui sapeva che le sue parole valevano ben poco di fronte ai problemi che causava costantemente alla scuola.</p>
<p><em>Misera scusa, Shizuo</em>, si disse. <em>Misera scusa.</em></p>
<p>Kadota gli scoccò un’occhiata in tralice, e Shizuo sospirò. “Lo so, lo so. Non succederebbe se solo fossi in grado di controllare la mia rabbia. Però, ultimamente credo di essere migliorato un pochino. Non ho distrutto nulla da quasi due settimane, deve pur voler dire qualcosa, no?”, aggiunse speranzoso, mentre svoltava l’angolo – soltanto per scontrarsi con una figura più bassa di lui di tutta la testa, di cui distinse appena la nuca coperta da capelli d’ebano e gli abiti scuri prima che un improvviso dolore a livello dell’addome gli strappasse un sibilo.</p>
<p>Impiegò un secondo di tempo a notare il thermos aperto e fumante in mano al ragazzo e la larga macchia marrone sulla camicia bianca della propria uniforme, facendo due più due per capire cosa fosse accaduto.</p>
<p>Impiegò due secondi in più per rendersi conto dell’identità del ragazzo.</p>
<p>“Ara, ara.”</p>
<p>Ogni altro pensiero fu spazzato via dalla sua testa.</p>
<p>Uno schiocco di lingua, un suono di disapprovazione. “Guarda che cos’hai combinato, Shizu-chan! Cerca di fare più attenzione quando muovi quel tuo corpo da gorilla, ti dispiace?”</p>
<p>Il nome del corvino lasciò le labbra di Shizuo in un ringhio…</p>
<p>“Iiiiiizzzaaaayyaaaaaaaa.”</p>
<p>“Aw, il protozoo mi ha riconosciuto! Ne sono onorato. Voglio dire, Shizu-chan ha trascorso più di due anni a inseguirmi, ma so bene che quella testona funziona a rilento.”</p>
<p>E di nuovo, come un grido di guerra…</p>
<p>“IIIII-ZAAAAAA-YAAAAAAA!”</p>
<p>Il braccio del biondo scattò per afferrare l’oggetto a lui più vicino. I muscoli si gonfiarono e guizzarono sotto il tessuto della divisa come la presa fu serrata attorno a un cestino della spazzatura, piegando il metallo e spaccando la plastica. Una volta sollevato per aria sopra la chioma bionda, l’oggetto venne scaraventato dritto verso il corvino, che lo schivò con agilità.</p>
<p>Subito dopo, una mano serrata in un pugno si fece largo attraverso i mattoni del muro divisorio di un’aula come Izaya evitò il destro sferratogli dal biondo. Dall’interno della classe provennero le grida degli studenti, mentre quelli fuori in corridoio si affrettarono a sgomberare.</p>
<p>Kadota scosse la testa esasperato… e senza un attimo di esitazione si unì al fuggi fuggi generale.</p>
<p>Dopotutto, essere amici del biondo non equivaleva a essere in salvo dalla sua furia distruttiva. Specialmente se un certo corvino era coinvolto.</p>
<p>Presto il fracasso causato dai due riempì la scuola – improperi, urla belluine, il frastuono di esplosioni e risa isteriche, suoni di battaglia perfettamente riconoscibili agli studenti e gli insegnanti della Raijin fino a tre piani di distanza.</p>
<p>“SCHIFOSA PULCE!”</p>
<p>“Hahahahahahaha!”</p>
<p>“TI SPACCO LE GAMBE!”</p>
<p>“Dovrai fare meglio di così, protozoo!”</p>
<p>“ASPETTA CHE TI PRENDA!”</p>
<p>Inutile dire che quando Shizuo arrivò a lezione, era molto, molto in ritardo. La professoressa lo informò serenamente che ancora una volta avrebbe dovuto pagare i danni arrecati alla struttura scolastica – e naturalmente, aggiunse con un sorriso zuccherino e terrificante, si sarebbe assicurata di fargli recuperare il tempo della lezione sprecato a correre in giro.</p>
<p>…Shizuo giurò che un giorno avrebbe ucciso la dannata pulce.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shiiizuoooo-kuuuun!”</p>
<p>Lo stridulo richiamo rimbombò nel corridoio, inducendo diverse teste a voltarsi in direzione del responsabile, per poi trasferire velocemente la loro attenzione al ragazzo biondo al quale tale saluto era indirizzato. Quest’ultimo indossava un’espressione seccata, ma con grande sorpresa degli studenti che già si erano preparati al peggio, non reagì in alcun modo ai ripetuti strilli.</p>
<p>“Shizuo-kuuun! Kadota-kuuuun!”</p>
<p>“Eccolo che arriva”, sospirò Shizuo.</p>
<p>Un attimo dopo lui e Kadota furono raggiunti da un salterellante, sorridente e sovraeccitato Shinra, che senza esitare si infilò tra di loro, incominciando a parlare prima ancora di aver ripreso fiato.</p>
<p>“Shizuo-kun, ho sentito dire che sei finito di nuovo nei guai per avere inseguito Orihara-kun!”, disse al biondo, la cui unica risposta fu un’espressione funerea, a cui si accompagnò un denso silenzio da parte sua.</p>
<p>Shinra inclinò il capo, affascinato dalla reazione di Shizuo, e gli avrebbe punzecchiato una guancia se non fosse stato prontamente fermato da Kadota.</p>
<p>Shinra diresse la sua perplessità al moro. “Mmh?”</p>
<p>“Hino-sensei gli ha assegnato venti equazioni da consegnare entro domani come punizione”, spiegò questi in tono solidale, strappando una risatina al ragazzo occhialuto e una sorta di grugnito al biondo.</p>
<p>“Non mi ci far pensare”, borbottò Shizuo. Rabbrividì, aggiungendo tra sé: “Giuro, quella donna è terrificante…”</p>
<p>Shinra batté le mani, entusiasta come un bambino.</p>
<p>“Vedi, Shizuo-kun, ecco quello che succede a possedere una forza mostruosa combinata a una furia incontrollabile! Disastri e ancora disastri! Ora, se tu mi lasciassi svolgere qualche test, io potrei-”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Ma Shizuo-kun!”, piagnucolò Shinra. “Saresti di grande aiuto alla scienza! Soltanto un campioncino-ino-ino…”</p>
<p>“Tu prova ad avvicinarti a me con un ago e sarò di grande aiuto al mio piede nel trovare il tuo didietro”, promise Shizuo.</p>
<p>“Sei senza cuore!”</p>
<p>Si diressero verso il tetto della scuola, zona ufficialmente vietata e ciò nonostante punto di ritrovo fisso del trio per l’ora di pranzo. Tanto non era come se qualcuno avrebbe mai osato protestare se Shizuo era coinvolto.</p>
<p>…tranne una certa professoressa, pensò il biondo con un brivido. Sul serio, stava riconsiderando il valore di essere temuto ed evitato come la peste; essere <em>lui</em> quello terrorizzato non era affatto divertente.</p>
<p>Si disposero a circolo sul freddo pavimento di cemento. Shinra rabbrividì vistosamente, strofinandosi le braccia nel tentativo di scaldarsi, mentre Kadota estrasse dalla tasca il suo berretto nero, che provvide a indossare – diversamente da Shizuo, il quale fremette appena alla differenza di temperatura tra esterno e interno.</p>
<p>“Si gela”, piagnucolò Shinra. “Morirò! Morirò assiderato, lontano dalla mia Celty! Celty, amore mio, perdonami! Ci incontreremo di nuovo nella prossima vita!”</p>
<p>Shizuo si tese in avanti per assestare un colpetto alla fronte del futuro dottore.</p>
<p>“<em>Itai!</em> Shizuo-kun, e questo per cos’era?! Adesso invece di lasciare questo mondo per via del freddo, sarà una commozione cerebrale a decretare la mia fine!”</p>
<p>Il biondo sollevò gli occhi al cielo. “Non essere drammatico. Non fa neppure così freddo.”</p>
<p>“Per te, magari. Non abbiamo tutti la temperatura corporea di un reattore nucleare, sai?”</p>
<p>“È vero, però. Le temperature si stanno decisamente abbassando”, commentò Kadota placidamente, aprendo la scatola del bento. Afferrato un pezzo di surimi con le bacchette, se lo portò alla bocca con espressione soddisfatta.</p>
<p>Lo stomaco del biondo brontolò, e Shizuo si affrettò a imitare l’amico. Il ‘reattore nucleare’ richiedeva carburante a gran voce.</p>
<p>Intanto, Shinra stava andando avanti a parlare, illustrando tutti i modi in cui il freddo avrebbe potuto causare ricadute negative sulla sua salute, dalla morte per ipotermia e assideramento, fino alla possibilità di una congestione, per poi lamentarsi di quanto poco sexy fossero le ustioni da ghiaccio, cosa che lui non poteva assolutamente permettersi, come avrebbe fatto a sedurre la sua Celty altrimenti?</p>
<p>“Perfino Orihara-kun lo sa! È per questo motivo che lui… be’, non proprio per <em>questo</em> motivo, se desiderasse anche lui la mia adorata sarei costretto a ucciderlo, haha-”</p>
<p>Shizuo drizzò automaticamente le orecchie al nome della pulce.</p>
<p>“Avreste dovuto vederlo all’ora di educazione fisica”, ridacchiò Shinra. “La sua faccia era per metà avvolta da una sciarpa – una sciarpa rossa, badate, era divertente perché il suo naso era ancora più rosso. Se non fosse per il fatto che qualunque termine affettuoso appartiene di diritto alla mia bellissima dullahan, lo avrei detto adorabile. Ah, ma forse era rosso per l’imbarazzo, considerato quanto è successo~.”</p>
<p>“Shinra, è il caso di cambiare argomento”, lo interruppe Kadota.</p>
<p>“Eh? Perché?”</p>
<p>Kadota accennò in modo eloquente alla sua destra – dove Shizuo stava inesorabilmente stritolando l’onigiri che teneva in mano, un cipiglio minaccioso rivolto alla palla di riso come se quella avesse osato insultare sua madre.</p>
<p>Shinra si limitò a ridere, liquidando l’espressione truce del biondo con un gesto casuale della mano.</p>
<p>“Dimenticavo che Shizuo-kun è sensibile alla sola menzione di Orihara-kun. Un comportamento davvero infantile, se volete la mia opinione. Persino Orihara-kun è più civile, almeno lui è in grado di sostenere una conversazione su di te… be’ in realtà credo sia dovuto al fatto che è incapace di resistere alla tentazione di prendersi gioco di te in ogni possibile occasione ma- ah, scherzavo, scherzavo”, si affrettò a dire il futuro dottore non appena per puro caso gettò un’occhiata alla faccia del biondo, accorgendosi solo in quel momento di come Kadota gli stesse facendo disperatamente segno di dare un taglio alla conversazione.</p>
<p>L’onigiri era stato ridotto da un pezzo a una massa informe di riso e salmone, che cascava in pezzettini dalla mano del biondo come le budella in un animale stritolato.</p>
<p>Shinra produsse una risatina nervosa.</p>
<p>“Però, capisco perché tu sia di così cattivo umore, considerato che oggi Orihara-kun è al centro del gossip dell’intera scuola~!”</p>
<p>La massa informe che ormai dell’onigiri non conservava neppure il ricordo fu rilasciata dalla presa d’acciaio, e cadde nella scatola del bento con un <em>paf</em>.</p>
<p>“Hah?!”</p>
<p>Kadota sospirò. “Così lo sai anche tu, eh?”</p>
<p>“Ma naturale”, si vantò l’occhialuto. “La foto è circolata tra tutti gli studenti, se non hai notato!”</p>
<p>“Vuoi dire che qualcuno l’ha inviata a <em>te</em>?” Nemmeno Kadota con tutta la sua compostezza e cortesia fu in grado di trattenere una nota scettica.</p>
<p>“Certo che no! Ho origliato una conversazione!”</p>
<p>“Di cosa accidenti state parlando?”, sbottò Shizuo, ancora irritato per via dell’accenno alla pulce.</p>
<p>“Della foto, che altro?”, trillò Shinra. “Ne, non hai ricevuto nessun messaggio ultimamente?”</p>
<p>Shizuo aggrottò le sopracciglia. Era la medesima domanda che gli aveva posto Kadota.</p>
<p>
  <em>Un messaggio? E io cosa ne so? Che cosa me ne frega?</em>
</p>
<p>Ma Shinra aveva accennato al fatto che Izaya fosse coinvolto…</p>
<p>Un sopracciglio scuro del finto biondo si contrasse. “Tch. Che cos’ha combinato il pidocchio stavolta? Dimmelo, così posso andare a prenderlo a calci in culo”, comandò.</p>
<p>“No, non è esattamente colpa di Izaya-”, tentò Kadota, solo per venire interrotto dal commento di Shinra.</p>
<p>“Se ci pensi <em>è</em> colpa di Izaya per essersi fatto beccare da qualcuno che lo conosceva mentre faceva <em>quelle cose</em>.”</p>
<p>“È <em>sempre</em> colpa della pulce”, concordò Shizuo infervorato, già immaginandosi tutti i modi diversi in cui avrebbe potuto farla pagare al bastardo…</p>
<p>Finché il suo cervello non processò finalmente le parole di Shinra.</p>
<p>“Hah? Quali cose?”</p>
<p>“Le sue scandalose tresche amorose, ovvio~.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Tresche amorose?!</em>
</p>
<p>“Shinra…” La voce del biondo si interruppe, tremante di rabbia, mentre Shizuo tentava di arginare l’impulso di mandare in pezzi gli occhiali del futuro dottore con un cazzotto. “Per l’ultima volta… di che <em>cazzo</em> stai parlando?”</p>
<p>Kadota, percepito il pericolo, si affrettò a intervenire.</p>
<p>“Te lo mostro.” Preso il telefono dalla tasca, lo passò all’amico. “Tieni, dai un’occhiata. Non rompere nulla, però, okay?” aggiunse preoccupato. Il suo telefono era un solido Motorola, ma dubitava che sarebbe stato in grado di reggere il confronto con il biondo se questi si fosse scordato della propria forza in uno scatto d’ira.</p>
<p>Preso l’oggetto con cautela fra le sue mani, Shizuo diede uno sguardo allo schermo e…</p>
<p>“E questo cosa sarebbe?”</p>
<p>Corrugò la fronte. La qualità della foto era <em>tremenda</em>. Poteva riconoscere che si trattava di un ambiente chiuso, probabilmente un qualche locale, pieno zeppo di individui in abiti colorati e piuttosto succinti nonostante la stagione fredda. Inoltre, sembrava che il focus dell’immagine fosse un divanetto dove un paio di persone si stavano abbracciando. Ma oltre a quello…</p>
<p>“Ooooh, fammi vedere, fammi vedere!”</p>
<p>Shinra gli si gettò praticamente addosso nel tentativo di dare un’occhiata alla foto, finendo per assestargli una gomitata nelle costole. Shizuo sibilò un’imprecazione e un avvertimento insieme.</p>
<p>“È proprio vero, è Orihara-kun!”</p>
<p>
  <em>Hah?!</em>
</p>
<p>“Dove?” Shizuo scansionò la foto in cerca del pidocchio, finché finalmente riconobbe, su una delle due figure avvinghiate sul divano, una familiare giacca nera sopra a una maglia rossa, che si abbinava al colore altrettanto scuro della capigliatura scombinata.</p>
<p>Solo allora si rese conto che le due figure – i due uomini – non si stavano abbracciando, no…</p>
<p>Il sangue assalì le sue guance quasi con aggressività, tingendole di rosso mattone.</p>
<p>Spinse il telefono in mano a Kadota con tanta violenza che solo per miracolo non ruppe né il Motorola né una o due ossa del polso dell’amico.</p>
<p>“Che cretinata. Quel tizio non assomiglia nemmeno alla pulce.”</p>
<p>“Eh, tu dici?” Shinra inclinò il capo con fare pensieroso, studiando la foto da sopra la spalla di Kadota. “A me sembra proprio lui. Stessi vestiti, stessi capelli-”</p>
<p>“Una semplice coincidenza!”, saltò su Shizuo. “Ma se pure fosse lui, non significa niente, no? Probabilmente il pidocchio stava solo manipolando quel tizio… cioè, la foto non prova che lui sia-”</p>
<p>Il trillo della campanella lo interruppe a metà frase, annunciando il termine della pausa pranzo.</p>
<p>Una piccola parte della mente di Shizuo fu profondamente grata per l’interruzione.</p>
<p>“Scusami, Shizuo”, disse Kadota, scuotendo il capo. “È possibile, immagino. Ammetto però che non mi interessa abbastanza per teorizzarci sopra. Izaya rimane un poco di buono, in un modo o nell’altro”, aggiunse con un sospiro.</p>
<p>“A-ah. Certo. Izaya è Izaya e il pidocchio è un bastardo.”</p>
<p>Shizuo annuì tra sé. Kadota era proprio una persona logica. Non acuto quanto Izaya, forse, ma saggio a sufficienza da riconoscere che non valeva la pena di porsi troppe domande sull’infinita eccentricità della pulce – e in generale, di prestare attenzione al bastardo. Shizuo lo ammirava per quello.</p>
<p>Gli venne alla mente un detto che aveva sentito in qualche film… qualcosa sul non guardare troppo a lungo dentro un abisso, o quello ti avrebbe fottuto il cervello. Izaya era così.</p>
<p>
  <em>Passa troppo tempo attorno a lui, guarda troppo a lungo nella sua direzione, e magicamente la tua intera vita si trasformerà in un impossibile disastro. Il bastardo ti trascinerà giù al suo livello e sghignazzerà mentre ci anneghi dentro.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>È interamente privo di decenza. Tch, non mi stupirei se si fosse fatto scattare quella foto solo per farmi incazzare…</em>
</p>
<p>Fece una smorfia e rabbrividì appena, come se il suo corpo stesse cercando di scrollarsi di dosso il senso di disagio causato dalla stupida immagine. Essere costretti a vedere una cosa simile era…</p>
<p>
  <em>Ugh. Manco fossimo in America.</em>
</p>
<p>Quando i tre amici lasciarono il tetto battuto dal vento, Shizuo aveva già deciso di dimenticarsi dell’esistenza della foto.</p>
<p>Poco importava che essa si fosse impressa a fuoco dietro alle sue palpebre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dovresti essere più indulgente nei confronti di te stesso, Nii-san.”</p>
<p>Shizuo si dondolava lentamente sull’altalena in un parco vuoto e infestato da erbacce rinsecchite. Sentiva il sudore colare giù lungo la sua schiena e impregnare i capelli appiccicati alle tempie, la sua presa sulla catena arrugginita dell’altalena resa umida e scivolosa.</p>
<p>Era un’estate calda a Ikebukuro. La maggior parte dei compagni di classe di Shizuo si era rifugiata al di fuori dell’afosa capitale, disperdendosi dall’Hokkaido fino a Okinawa. Non lui, però. La sua famiglia non poteva permetterselo.</p>
<p>Shizuo sospettava fosse colpa dei danni da lui causati di sovente alla proprietà pubblica, danni che i suoi genitori erano costretti in un modo o nell’altro a pagare.</p>
<p>“Dovresti essere più indulgente nei confronti di te stesso, Nii-san.”</p>
<p>Il bambino voltò la testa per guardare il suo fratellino minore, che si dondolava sull’altalena accanto alla sua.</p>
<p>
  <em>Perché direbbe una cosa simile…?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ah, giusto. Gli ho chiesto se ha paura di me.</em>
</p>
<p>L’espressione di Kasuka era pacata e indifferente, come al solito. Esattamente il contrario di quel disastro di suo fratello che all’età di otto anni aveva cercato di lanciargli addosso un frigorifero.</p>
<p>Inutile dirlo, Shizuo considerò le parole di Kasuka con estremo scetticismo.</p>
<p>“Fai bene.”</p>
<p>Sbatté le palpebre, sollevando la testa dalle braccia incrociate sopra alla superficie di quello che realizzò essere un banco scolastico.</p>
<p>
  <em>Mi sono addormentato a scuola?</em>
</p>
<p>Izaya gli sorrise, la sua schiena reclinata contro il muro e le gambe accavallate davanti a lui. Giocherellava pigramente con un coltello.</p>
<p>“Fai bene a non fidarti di te stesso. Sappiamo tutti quali impulsi bestiali ci siano dentro di te, ne?”</p>
<p>“Chiudi la bocca”, gli disse Shizuo, ma Izaya si limitò a scuotere il capo con aria falsamente delusa.</p>
<p>“Mentiamo ancora a noi stessi, vedo. In tal caso, sarà meglio che vada a divertirmi con qualcun altro. Intanto-”</p>
<p>“-la lezione è finita. Vi chiedo cortesemente di mettere in ordine la classe prima di andare a casa.”</p>
<p>Shizuo grugnì e seppellì più a fondo la testa tra le braccia. Riprese lentamente conoscenza, e come riacquistò la capacità di concepire un pensiero coerente, fu rapido a realizzare cosa fosse accaduto. Non era esattamente una novità, dopotutto.</p>
<p>
  <em>Merda. Mi sono addormentato di nuovo in classe.</em>
</p>
<p>“…inoltre sarebbe il caso che qualcuno svegliasse Heiwajima-kun.”</p>
<p>Shizuo aggrottò la fronte come avvertì su di sé gli sguardi dei suoi compagni di classe.</p>
<p>“Ma sensei!”, protestò qualcuno. “Noi non ci teniamo a morire. Non potrebbe svegliarlo lei?”</p>
<p>Irritato, Shizuo sollevò finalmente la testa dal banco. Identificato l’individuo che aveva parlato, lo fulminò con un’occhiata. Quello deglutì vistosamente, per poi fuggire dalla classe con la scusa di un improvviso malessere che richiedeva attenzione immediata in infermeria. Dalle espressioni degli altri compagni di classe, non era difficile immaginare che stessero considerando di mettere in atto la stessa strategia – e il professore non era da meno.</p>
<p>Shizuo si incupì.</p>
<p>
  <em>Essere più indulgente nei confronti di me stesso, eh?</em>
</p>
<p>Il suo malumore e aura funesta dovevano essere percepibili a metri di distanza, perché gli studenti rimasti indietro come lui per mettere in ordine la classe misero tra di loro quanta più distanza possibile, praticamente allineandosi contro il muro opposto.</p>
<p>Shizuo si trovò presto a digrignare i denti. Okay, era disposto ad ammettere che gli altri studenti avessero un buon motivo per essere apprensivi nei suoi confronti, ma quel comportamento era ridicolo.</p>
<p>“Io vado a casa”, annunciò quando percepì la sua misera pazienza scarseggiare pericolosamente.</p>
<p>Nessuno osò protestare. Al contrario, poté giurare di avere scorto un paio di sospiri di sollievo.</p>
<p>Buona parte degli studenti non aveva ancora lasciato la scuola, tuttavia i corridoi non erano così gremiti da rischiare di frantumare la fragile calma del biondo, il quale percorse in un cupo silenzio il tragitto verso l’uscita, mani in tasca, spalle incurvate ed espressione scontrosa incisa sul volto, in un silenzioso avvertimento rivolto a potenziali seccatori di girare al largo.</p>
<p>Si guardò attorno in cerca di Kadota, trovandosi a desiderare la presenza calmante dell’amico, e di Shinra, sperando al contrario che l’esasperante occhialuto non fosse nei paraggi.</p>
<p>Non incrociò nessuno dei due – e tuttavia, proprio come girò nel corridoio che conduceva alla porta d’ingresso, sullo sfondo chiaro formato dalla luce che attraversava le vetrate dell’edificio, notò un’altra sagoma, una figura sottile e chinata che riconobbe prima ancora di poter distinguere chiaramente i suoi tratti, o di annusare l’inconfondibile odore che lo seguiva dappertutto.</p>
<p>Gli angoli delle labbra di Shizuo si piegarono immediatamente all’ingiù in un’istintiva reazione di scontento alla vista del rivale, proprio quando si sentiva già frustrato e di cattivo umore; fu solo un istante però prima che una certa immagine lampeggiasse nella sua mente, imporporandogli le guance.</p>
<p>Dio… e dire che si era ripromesso di non pensare mai più a quella foto… e invece, nonostante avesse posato gli occhi su di essa soltanto una volta, a questo punto gli risultava quasi familiare, tale era il numero di volte in cui aveva attraversato la sua mente durante le ore di lezione.</p>
<p>Rallentò automaticamente, notando che invece di muoversi con gli studenti che fluivano verso l’uscita, il pidocchio era fermo al centro del corridoio, chinato per raccogliere qualcosa da terra. Libri e fogli sparsi, realizzò a una seconda occhiata.</p>
<p>Considerò una serie di possibilità. Sarebbe stato meglio girarsi e andarsene? Trovare un’altra uscita? Attaccarlo, approfittando della sua distrazione? Semplicemente ignorarlo? Oppure passargli di fianco? Forse, se si sbrigava, sarebbe riuscito a passargli dietro non visto mentre Izaya raccoglieva i libri da terra.</p>
<p>I suoi occhi si trovarono a vagare verso la parte del corpo della pulce dietro a cui avrebbe dovuto passare, rendendosi finalmente conto di un dettaglio.</p>
<p>Izaya non stava indossando i pantaloni dell’uniforme.</p>
<p>Oh no.</p>
<p>I pantaloni che portava gli arrivavano a metà coscia, così da esporre le gambe lunghe e diafane. Peggio ancora, erano elastici e molto, <em>molto</em> aderenti – mettendo in assoluto risalto tutte le parti sbagliate e assolutamente non interessanti per Shizuo del corvino.</p>
<p>Eppure, per un momento, Shizuo se ne trovò quasi ipnotizzato. Non che avesse mai considerato la forma del sedere di qualcun altro prima di allora, ma era piuttosto sicuro che in genere non avessero una forma così- così <em>perfetta</em>.</p>
<p>Si ricordò di colpo come l’uomo nella foto avesse stretto quei globi impeccabili, afferrandoli con mani a coppa.</p>
<p>Shizuo contrasse distrattamente le dita. Chissà se erano morbidi al tatto, nonostante l’aspetto così sodo…</p>
<p>Scosse violentemente la testa, riscuotendosi dallo stato ipnotico. Si rese conto d’un tratto di quanto gli era appena passato per la mente e rabbrividì, inorridito.</p>
<p>
  <em>Che diavolo sto pensando?! Perché cazzo sto pensando a quella parte del corpo della pulce?!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ugghh.</em>
</p>
<p>Era colpa della pulce, decise. Il bastardo doveva avergli incasinato la testa di proposito, o qualcosa del genere…</p>
<p>Come? Shizuo non ne aveva idea, ma si trattava pur sempre del dannato pidocchio. Se c’era qualcuno in grado di trovare il modo, era lui!</p>
<p>Raccolti i libri, Izaya iniziò a raddrizzarsi – mentre mentalmente, il biondo imprecava per avere perso la sua occasione di filarsela non visto – soltanto per vedersi i libri sbattuti nuovamente per terra.</p>
<p>“Ops!”, esclamò ad alta voce il ragazzo che lo aveva colpito.</p>
<p>Il gruppetto di amici che lo seguivano si misero a sghignazzare.</p>
<p>“Ci dispiace che ti devi chinare di nuovo, Orihara”, disse uno.</p>
<p>“Tanto sei abituato a stare a novanta, no?”, aggiunse un secondo, e gli altri si lasciarono andare a risate sguaiate.</p>
<p>Izaya ignorò i commenti con un’esagerata alzata di occhi al cielo, e procedette a chinarsi per raccogliere i libri tra i fischi della banda di ragazzi.</p>
<p>“Piegati, finocchio!”</p>
<p>“Facci vedere come fai!”</p>
<p>“Wow, guardate che culo!”</p>
<p>Il primo che aveva parlato colpì il posteriore del corvino con una sberla. Izaya si drizzò di scatto, mollando i libri e infilando una mano in tasca dove Shizuo sapeva che teneva il coltello, ma gli studenti se ne stavano già andando tra commenti volgari e grasse risate.</p>
<p>Per un momento, Izaya rimase immobile, e così fece il biondo, scioccato, chiedendosi a cosa diamine avesse appena assistito.</p>
<p>Non appena l’altro si mosse per raccogliere le sue cose, finalmente senza interruzioni, i piedi di Shizuo si spostarono di loro spontanea iniziativa.</p>
<p>“Oi.”</p>
<p>Izaya sussultò, voltandosi di scatto, ma si rilassò una volta resosi conto che si trattava del biondo.</p>
<p>…Si <em>rilassò</em>. Davanti a <em>Shizuo</em>.</p>
<p>Doveva essere l’evento più improbabile e paradossale in cui Shizuo si fosse mai imbattuto. Non che il resto della sua giornata fosse stato ‘normale’.</p>
<p>“Salve, Shizu-chan. Qual dispiacere vederti, come al solito. Ancora non ti sei deciso a mollare la scuola per trasferirti nel tuo habitat naturale, vedo. Oh e quando dico ‘habitat naturale’, intendo lo zoo, nel caso l’ovvietà sia sfuggita al tuo cervellino protozoico.”</p>
<p>Una vena pulsò sulla fronte di Shizuo.</p>
<p>
  <em>Come non detto. Tutto nella norma.</em>
</p>
<p>“Sta’ zitto, pidocchio”, grugnì. “Chi erano quei cretini di prima?”</p>
<p>Izaya inarcò un sopracciglio. “Prima mi intimi di tacere e poi mi fai una domanda? Così mi confondi, Shizu-chan~”, si lamentò con un finto broncio. “Hai mai preso in considerazione la possibilità di concederti un periodo di riflessione in Tibet o in un qualche luogo equamente distante per chiarire cosa vuoi davvero nella vita?” Un sorriso si fece strada sul suo volto. “Non che Shizu-chan avrebbe i soldi per permettersi il viaggio~.”</p>
<p>Shizuo serrò la mascella con così tanta forza che i suoi denti scricchiolarono. “Stai… zitto…”, ringhiò.</p>
<p>
  <em>Non perdere il controllo, non perdere il controllo, non perdere il controllo…</em>
</p>
<p>Izaya, bastardo che non era altro, sghignazzò. “Ah, così la bestia ha finalmente preso una decisione! E dire che-”</p>
<p>La frase del corvino fu bruscamente troncata da uno spintone come uno studente diretto verso l’uscita si assicurò di centrarlo in pieno, il gesto accompagnato da un insulto.</p>
<p>“Frocio.”</p>
<p><em>Quale cazzo è il problema di ‘sto tizio?</em>, pensò Shizuo, colto alla sprovvista, prima ancora che l’ingranaggio dell’ovvietà scattasse nella sua mente, connettendo l’insulto a <em>quella</em> foto.</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>
  <em>Quindi anche la scenetta di prima con quel gruppo di stronzi… era davvero…</em>
</p>
<p>Scosse un po’ il capo tra sé.</p>
<p><em>Cazzo</em>, fu l’unico pensiero coerente che riuscì a formulare.</p>
<p>Shizuo non aveva mai creduto che avrebbe assistito al giorno in cui <em>Izaya</em> sarebbe diventato vittima di bullismo.</p>
<p>“Fuori dai piedi, frocio.”</p>
<p>Un secondo ragazzo assestò una spallata al corvino, il cui occhio destro si contrasse pericolosamente; oltre a quello, Izaya non offrì ulteriore reazione.</p>
<p>Invece, sorrise a Shizuo – un sorriso tirato che non raggiungeva i suoi occhi. “Sei ancora qui, Shizu-chan?”</p>
<p>“Izaya…”</p>
<p>“Sì, quello è il mio nome, Shizu-chan. Molto bravo.” Izaya batté brevemente le mani in un applauso di scherno.</p>
<p>Shizuo esitò, accorgendosi di non avere la più pallida idea di come finire la sua frase.</p>
<p>Diavolo, la pulce era il suo nemico giurato, non era come se avesse mai dovuto fare conversazione con lui, prima! In genere, le loro interazioni si risolvevano rapidamente in violenza e insulti reciproci – uno schema comportamentale che il biondo avrebbe volentieri applicato anche al momento corrente… se soltanto fosse riuscito a fare di più che arrossire e massaggiarsi nervosamente il retro del collo.</p>
<p><em>Ugh</em>, riusciva a malapena a guardare in faccia l’altro dopo avere visto quella foto.</p>
<p>Né lo aiutavano i dannati pantaloncini del corvino, che lasciavano completamente scoperti i tre quarti delle sue gambe, gambe che erano affusolate e chiare e… lisce, realizzò, deglutendo con forza.</p>
<p>
  <em>Porca puttana… Aspetta, dove diamine sto guardando?!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Riprenditi dannazione! Non è mica una donna!</em>
</p>
<p>Fece scattare lo sguardo all’insù, verso quel viso affilato su cui era ancora spalmato il sorriso più falso della lunga carriera di sorrisi falsi dell’altro.</p>
<p>“Izaya-”</p>
<p>Un gruppetto di ragazze passò loro affianco, ridacchiando tra di loro e gettando occhiatine di soppiatto al corvino. Il sorriso di Izaya si fece ancora più teso e a Shizuo vennero improvvisamente in mente lame e punte affilate.</p>
<p>Si schiarì la gola. “Izaya, va tutto… cioè… ah…”</p>
<p>Un altro gruppo di ragazze, altre risatine.</p>
<p>Un muscolo nella guancia di Izaya si contrasse.</p>
<p>Uno studente che gli passò un po’ troppo vicino, sfiorandolo forse accidentalmente, forse no.</p>
<p>Ancora Shizuo non trovava le parole adeguate.</p>
<p>Aprì la bocca, pronunciò la prima sillaba – ma fu interrotto da un ragazzo occhialuto in uniforme blu, il quale si accostò al corvino e sollevò una mano per sfiorarlo sulla spalla…</p>
<p>Un istante dopo lo studente si trovò a barcollare all’indietro con uno strillo, stringendosi con una mano il naso sanguinante.</p>
<p>“<em>Ma sei ibpazzido?</em>”, stridette il ragazzo, la voce nasale, gli occhi inondati di lacrime di dolore che presto gli rotolarono sulle guance. “<em>Mi hai roddo il daso!</em>”</p>
<p>
  <em>Whoa…</em>
</p>
<p>Shizuo non aveva mai visto Izaya sferrare un gancio. Ma cazzo se sapeva farlo.</p>
<p>Fissò il corvino a bocca aperta.</p>
<p>“È stata autodifesa”, si giustificò questi immediatamente.</p>
<p>“<em>Audodifesa?!</em>”, ripeté istericamente il tizio sanguinante. “<em>Quale audodifesa?! Volevo chiederdi se eri d’accordo a coffroddare gli appuddi di sdoria, dado che preddi sebpre vodi eccelleddi, beddre io bi drovo id difficoldà! Du sei pazzo, Orihara!</em>”</p>
<p>“Che cosa sta succedendo qui?”</p>
<p>Tutti e tre si voltarono in direzione dell’insegnante che proprio in quel momento aveva deciso di percorrere il corridoio, capitando in tempo per assistere alla colluttazione.</p>
<p>Da dietro un paio di scintillanti occhialetti rotondi, il duro sguardo di disapprovazione della donna si rivolse verso Izaya, che per la prima volta nella sua vita pareva essere realmente a disagio.</p>
<p>“<em>Orihara bi ha colpido!</em>”, strillò il ragazzo.</p>
<p>L’insegnante gli rivolse un’occhiata comprensiva. “Stai perdendo molto sangue. Sarà meglio che ti rechi in infermeria. Heiwajima-kun, per cortesia accompagnalo.”</p>
<p>Shizuo borbottò scontento, muovendo il capo in una sorta di cenno d’assenso, senza tuttavia accennare a muoversi.</p>
<p>Il tono dell’insegnante si fece freddo come il ghiaccio come ella spostò la sua attenzione sul corvino. “Quanto a te, Orihara-kun, spero tu sia pronto ad affrontare le conseguenze delle tue azioni.”</p>
<p>Izaya aprì la bocca per ribattere; quindi la richiuse e abbassò lo sguardo. Questo, più di ogni altra cosa, toccò un nervo che Shizuo non sapeva neanche di avere.</p>
<p>“Non è colpa sua.”</p>
<p>Due teste sorprese e una – pulciosa – assolutamente costernata si girarono a guardarlo.</p>
<p>“Cioè.” Shizuo si schiarì la gola. “C’erano un sacco di stronzi che- ah, mi perdoni il linguaggio. C’erano tutti questi be’, ehm, <em>stronzi</em>, davvero, che infastidivano la pulce, cioè Izaya, perciò-”</p>
<p>“Grazie, Heiwajima-kun”, lo fermò l’insegnante, mentre Izaya roteava platealmente gli occhi nelle orbite. “Tuttavia la scuola non può condonare atti di violenza in nessuna circostanza. Per non parlare dell’<em>atroce</em> violazione del nostro codice d’abbigliamento”, disse la donna con un’occhiata disgustata ai pantaloncini del corvino. “Se non c’è altro… Orihara-kun, seguimi, per cortesia.”</p>
<p>“Bel tentativo, protozoo”, mormorò Izaya nel passargli a fianco.</p>
<p>Shizuo rimase a guardare, frustrato e imbarazzato, mentre la pulce ingrata si allontanava a ruota dell’insegnante.</p>
<p>Assorto in vaghi pensieri ed emozioni confuse di mortificazione e rabbia, finì per dimenticarsi dei suoi dintorni come nella sua testa ogni concezione della realtà fu sostituita dalla pulce e tutto ciò che c’era di pulcioso, in un nebuloso turbinio di sentimenti, idee, impulsi violenti, e una certa immagine di cui avrebbe preferito non serbare memoria…</p>
<p>Almeno finché una voce nasale non gli strepitò nelle orecchie.</p>
<p>“<em>Heiwajiba-kud, che cosa sdai faceddo? Non peddere tebpo. Mi sdo dissagguaddo qui! Hai seddido, Heiwajiba-kud?! Heiwajiba-kud!</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Izaya ansimò, gli effetti della scarica di adrenalina ancora presenti nel suo corpo. La sua postura era ancora rigida, muscoli contratti e pugni serrati; era pronto a proteggersi da un eventuale attacco – no, era pronto a perpetrare un attacco a cui lui stesso aveva dato inizio.</p>
<p>Abbassò lo sguardo sorpreso su nocche doloranti, scoprendole tinte di rosso.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p>
<p>Grida stridule raggiunsero le sue orecchie, provenienti dal ragazzo a cui il sangue apparteneva – uno studente che il corvino riconobbe come appartenente alla sua classe – e Izaya rispose d’impulso.</p>
<p>“È stata autodifesa!”</p>
<p>Era stata autodifesa, giusto?</p>
<p>Si stava solamente difendendo dall’ennesimo attacco di quella folle giornata in cui tutto sembrava andare storto… giusto?</p>
<p>Ma no. L’altro lo negò prontamente, e Izaya non si era mai sentito così mortificato nella sua vita. Poteva avvertire lo sguardo del bruto su di sé, perché <em>naturalmente</em> Shizu-chan doveva essere lì, ad assistere allo spettacolo della messa in ridicolo di Orihara Izaya, aspirante dio, ora bersaglio di mezza scuola.</p>
<p>Dannato bruto.</p>
<p>Izaya si chiese se il protozoo si sentisse compiaciuto nel vederlo abbassarsi a fare uso di vile violenza fisica, non diversamente dallo stesso Shizuo.</p>
<p>Tuttavia, una sbirciata di sottecchi nella sua direzione gli rivelò che così non era. Al contrario, il biondo appariva… impressionato?</p>
<p>L’idea lo oltraggiò.</p>
<p>
  <em>Tsk. Non montarti la testa, bestia. Non sono ancora sceso al tuo livello.</em>
</p>
<p>Eppure, chiaramente, l’insegnante che li raggiunse da lì a pochi secondi non sembrava d’accordo. Non che Izaya potesse darle torto, dopo la scena deplorevole a cui Aikawa-sensei aveva assistito. Era pronto ad accettare le conseguenze delle sue azioni, in quanto esse erano ingiustificabili; Orihara Izaya stava <em>al di</em> <em>sopra</em> degli esseri umani, non esisteva che si facesse trascinare in miserevoli risse.</p>
<p>E tuttavia, avrebbe fatto volentieri un’eccezione per atterrare un pugno sul naso della bestia. Non contento di avere assistito alla sua umiliazione da parte di quel gruppo di idioti prima e delle sue stesse azioni poi, il biondo stava ora cercando di difenderlo.</p>
<p>Lui, il bruto, Heiwajima Shizu-chan. Stava cercando di <em>difendere</em> Orihara Izaya.</p>
<p>Izaya non sapeva se ridere o accoltellarlo.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ridicolo. Oggi è davvero la giornata dei contrari.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ha! L’intera giornata è una commedia.</em>
</p>
<p>E dire che era cominciata così bene…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Questo amore, quest’unico amore che provo per te mi rende così tenero~. Lacrime di gioia, lacrime di tristezza, le voglio accogliere tutte~. Nelle mattine luminose e nelle notti gelide, rimaniamo insieme per sempre~.</em>”</p>
<p>Cuffie nelle orecchie e MP3 in tasca, Izaya saltellava allegramente sulla via della scuola, la valigetta nera fatta ondeggiare a ritmo con i suoi passi e usata a volte come partner per improvvisate mosse di danza.</p>
<p>“<em>Questo amore, quest’unico amore che provo per te sta dando di matto nel mio cuore~…</em>”</p>
<p>Cantava ad alta voce, senza curarsi delle occhiate stranite dei passanti e anzi cogliendo al volo ogni occasione per rivolgere loro un sorriso a trentadue denti, deliziandosi al loro disagio.</p>
<p>Che fosse chiaro, non si trattava di una situazione ricorrente… oh, non la parte del canto. Quello accadeva abbastanza di frequente. In genere, però, Izaya aveva dei gusti musicali un pochino più raffinati. Ma la dannata canzoncina gli era rimasta in testa fin dal giorno precedente e be’, chi era lui per rigettare ciò che era pur sempre opera dell’umanità?</p>
<p>Una bambina gli fece ciao dall’altro lato della strada e lui rispose al saluto, sorridendo alla piccola umana in via di costruzione. Un cane al guinzaglio gli passò accanto – ma dopo un breve sobbalzo di spavento, si riprese in fretta, ritornando alla sua specie di danza.</p>
<p>“<em>Dei fiori di ciliegio stanno sbocciando nel mio cuore, dei fiori di ciliegio stanno sbocciando, fiori chiamati ‘tu’~!</em>”</p>
<p>Già, Orihara Izaya era di ottimo umore.</p>
<p>Giunse a scuola in anticipo come suo solito, e come di consuetudine prese posto davanti all’ampia finestra all’ultimo piano che dava direttamente sull’ingresso; una posizione ideale per consentirgli di osservare gli studenti in arrivo.</p>
<p>Soltanto un’unica cosa avrebbe potuto migliorare la mattinata. Era il thermos colmo di caffè ancora fumante che il corvino prese dalla valigetta e sorseggiò con aria soddisfatta.</p>
<p>In quel momento, illuminato dai raggi pallidi che, attraversando il vetro, ne venivano amplificati, con decine di giovani umani sotto di sé, mezzo litro di caffè tra le mani e i ricordi del giorno prima vividi nella sua mente, Izaya sentiva di essere finalmente asceso al rango di dio che gli spettava… dimenticandosi per un momento dello studente delle superiori appena diciottenne con un lavoro instabile e bollette da pagare, e brufoli dovuti all’età che nascondeva sotto un triplo strato di fondotinta e di cui nessuno – <em>nessuno</em> – avrebbe mai saputo l’esistenza.</p>
<p>Purtroppo, quello studentello esisteva e la sua vita fin troppo umana era prona a svolte poco spassose. Ne ebbe presto un primo sentore, e provenne, naturalmente, dai suoi umani.</p>
<p>Una ragazza, accortasi della sagoma alla finestra, sgomitò l’amica che le camminava di fianco, la quale a sua volta si voltò per dire qualcosa al resto del gruppo. Neanche dieci secondi dopo, stavano tutti e quanti ridendo.</p>
<p>Izaya aggrottò la fronte. Stavano ridendo… mentre guardavano nella sua direzione. La prima ragazza ebbe addirittura il fegato di indicarlo.</p>
<p>Stavano… ridendo di <em>lui</em>?</p>
<p>Scosse il capo tra sé. No, era impossibile. Nessuno avrebbe avuto motivo – né il <em>coraggio</em> – di ridere di lui. Era uno studente bello e popolare, dai voti pressoché perfetti e una reputazione terrificante.</p>
<p>Sicuramente aveva frainteso. D’altronde, era difficile capire cosa stesse accadendo da dietro una finestra al quarto piano.</p>
<p>Decise che era tempo di scendere e osservare gli umani un po’ più da vicino.</p>
<p>Prese le scale, per poi farsi largo per i corridoi ai piani inferiori che rapidamente stavano cominciando a riempirsi come gli studenti si dirigevano verso le proprie classi, o al contrario indugiavano in corridoio per trascorrere più tempo a coltivare legami sociali, prima di separarsi dai loro amici e conoscenti.</p>
<p>Una vista piacevole, di solito, in quanto dava a Izaya l’occasione di studiare gli studenti della Raijin allo ‘stato brado’. Quella mattina, il suo occhio iniziò a contrarsi per il nervosismo dopo appena una manciata di minuti. Inutile dirlo, il suo buonumore svanì in fretta.</p>
<p>Non era impazzito.</p>
<p>E non se lo stava immaginando.</p>
<p>Era come se l’intera scuola lo stesse fissando.</p>
<p>Soppresse un brivido come, passando davanti a un gruppo di studenti, si trovò improvvisamente fissato da una dozzina di occhi, i cui proprietari si erano di colpo zittiti.</p>
<p>Qualcosa non quadrava.</p>
<p>Izaya era certo di non avere nulla in faccia o sull’uniforme; niente riguardo alla sua apparenza avrebbe potuto giustificare una simile reazione. Ma allora cosa…?</p>
<p>Assorto nei suoi pensieri, girò l’angolo… e si schiantò contro un muro bianco e azzurro.</p>
<p>Il caffè schizzò fuori dal thermos che ancora teneva in mano – per fortuna, non addosso a lui, sebbene le poche gocce che gli finirono sulle dita furono sufficienti a strappargli un sibilo. Il muro umano non fu altrettanto fortunato, al punto che Izaya fu sorpreso quando non si mise a gridare. La dannata bevanda era <em>rovente</em>.</p>
<p>Finalmente alzò lo sguardo, e ne comprese il motivo.</p>
<p>
  <em>Muro umano… più che altro ‘muro bestiale’.</em>
</p>
<p>Era la sua solita fortuna, imbattersi in Shizu-chan quando era troppo distratto da cose più importanti per mettersi a giocare.</p>
<p>Ciò nonostante, si stampò in volto un ghigno.</p>
<p>“Ara, ara”, cantilenò. Schioccò la lingua e scosse il capo con finta aria di riprovazione. “Guarda che cos’hai combinato, Shizu-chan! Cerca di fare più attenzione quando muovi quel tuo corpo da gorilla, ti dispiace?”</p>
<p>“Iiiiiizzzaaaayyaaaaaaaa.”</p>
<p>Ed eccolo, il verso bestiale del mostro. Il corvino suppose che lo scontro era inevitabile, a questo punto.</p>
<p>Invece di sospirare com’era tentato di fare, allargò ulteriormente il suo sorriso.</p>
<p>“Aw, il protozoo mi ha riconosciuto!”, trillò. “Ne sono onorato. Voglio dire, Shizu-chan ha trascorso più di due anni a inseguirmi, ma so bene che quella testona funziona a rilento.”</p>
<p>“IIIII-ZAAAAAA-YAAAAAAA!”</p>
<p>La misera capacità di autocontrollo di Shizuo si esaurì rapidamente, e il biondo sollevò il primo oggetto disponibile per scagliarglielo contro. Mollato il thermos, Izaya schivò con agilità. Ma fu soltanto l’inizio, e in men che non si dica il biondo prese a devastare la proprietà scolastica nel tentativo di acciuffarlo.</p>
<p><em>Che seccatura</em>, pensò Izaya, pur mentre un sorriso si faceva strada sulle sue labbra. Davvero, il mostro era come un cane, non era mai contento se non riusciva monopolizzare la sua attenzione, a volte per ore di fila.</p>
<p>Voleva provare irritazione, ma, mentre fuggiva dall’ira sfrenata di Shizu-chan, la risata che cadde dalle sue labbra era sincera.</p>
<p>Riuscì a fargli dimenticare i suoi guai per un po’, almeno finché non entrò in classe e i suoi compagni lo fissarono con un’intensità che – Izaya era pronto a giurarlo – era tutto fuorché normale. Certo, era arrivato in ritardo, il che naturalmente era destinato a destare la loro attenzione… ma perché stavano bisbigliando tra di loro? Perché alcuni di loro ridacchiavano?</p>
<p>Shinra fu l’unico a comportarsi come al solito.</p>
<p>“Buongiorno, Orihara-kun! Shizuo-kun non è ancora riuscito ad accopparti, eh?”</p>
<p>Almeno inizialmente.</p>
<p>“Ne, ne, Orihara-kun, che cosa stai pianificando?”</p>
<p>Izaya aggrottò le sopracciglia.</p>
<p>Tante cose, era la risposta. Izaya stava costantemente tramando e ideando piani malefici – anche detti stupidi scherzetti ai danni di un certo biondo. E naturalmente, il suo nuovo lavoro prevedeva che la sua mente fosse sempre pronta e attiva.</p>
<p>Eppure… come mai aveva l’impressione che l’amico si riferisse a qualcosa di specifico?</p>
<p>“Cosa intendi?”</p>
<p>Shinra ghignò. “Non fare l’innocentino. So che cosa hai fatto… e scommetto che l’hai fatto di proposito. Cos’è, un altro tentativo di trascinare la scuola nel caos?”</p>
<p>Okay… adesso Izaya non aveva <em>davvero</em> idea di che cosa stesse blaterando il suo strambo amico.</p>
<p>Era sul punto di chiederglielo quando la professoressa li interruppe, pretendendo che prestassero attenzione alla lezione. Izaya obbedì, seppur con un’alzata d’occhi. Aveva studiato il periodo Edo <em>secoli</em> prima per conto proprio, e non poteva credere di dover perdere tempo con un’inutile ripetizione soltanto perché quei somari dei suoi compagni non avevano mai aperto un saggio in vita loro.</p>
<p>Presto, in un caso o nell’altro, la sua attenzione fu molto lontana dalla battaglia di Sekigahara.</p>
<p>Un foglio di carta accartocciato atterrò sul suo banco. Izaya sbatté le ciglia, guardandosi intorno per individuare il mittente, tuttavia nessuno stava guardando nella sua direzione.</p>
<p>Aprì il foglietto e…</p>
<p>
  <em>…Okay. Cosa diavolo succede?</em>
</p>
<p>Sul foglio non c’era letteralmente nulla, tranne il disegno di un pene. Possibilmente lo ‘scherzo’ più infantile e idiota mai esistito. Anzi, se lo si comparava ai suoi piani convoluti che coinvolgevano Shizu-chan, non lo si poteva neanche definire uno scherzo quanto piuttosto l’espressione artistica di una mente fissata ai tre anni di età.</p>
<p>Perché mai qualcuno avrebbe dovuto mandargli una cosa simile?</p>
<p>
  <em>A meno che…</em>
</p>
<p>Una possibilità agghiacciante si fece largo nella sua mente.</p>
<p>Era mai possibile che…?</p>
<p>Ma no; era stato attento, si era assicurato di non essere seguito. Aveva fatto uso di un’identità falsa proprio per diminuire le chance di essere riconosciuto – oltre che per godere dei privilegi legati ai preziosi vent’anni*, naturalmente.</p>
<p>Perciò non poteva trattarsi di <em>quello</em>… giusto?</p>
<p>“Orihara-kun.”</p>
<p>Izaya sollevò lo sguardo per incrociare quello di ferro della sua insegnante, contorniato da scintillanti occhialetti rotondi.</p>
<p>“Sì, Aikawa-sensei?”</p>
<p>“Mi sembri distratto. Ti dispiacerebbe condividere con me che cosa esattamente è più importante della mia lezione?”</p>
<p>Izaya dovette fare uno sforzo per mantenere il suo sorriso cortese e privo di irritazione. Qualsiasi altro insegnante avrebbe accettato il fatto che Orihara Izaya, lo studente più brillante della scuola, avesse di meglio da fare che seguire la loro stupida lezione, ritenendosi fortunati che il prodigio si fosse preso la briga di presentarsi in primo luogo.</p>
<p>Ma anche i geni hanno chi vuole ostacolarli, pensò il corvino con un sospiro interiore.</p>
<p>Valutò rapidamente il da farsi – e il suo sorriso si allargò un po’ quando realizzò che avrebbe potuto sfruttare la situazione.</p>
<p>“Certamente, sensei~.”</p>
<p>Alzatosi in piedi, si diresse dritto alla cattedra, dove consegnò alla donna il foglietto di carta che aveva ricevuto.</p>
<p>Le espressioni che passarono sul volto di Aikawa-sensei furono un vero spettacolo. Un glorioso esempio di come le emozioni di un umano si possano mischiare per dare vita a un capolavoro di shock, imbarazzo, indignazione e pura furia. Davvero un’ottima occasione per approfondire il suo studio delle reazioni umane…</p>
<p>…se solo l’attenzione di Izaya non fosse stata rivolta altrove, e più precisamente verso i suoi compagni, in cerca di una reazione molto specifica e non altrettanto complessa.</p>
<p>Una risata strozzata.</p>
<p>Un sogghigno rapidamente celato.</p>
<p>Un’aria un po’ troppo consapevole.</p>
<p>Gli occhi del corvino si fermarono su un individuo.</p>
<p>
  <em>Beccato.</em>
</p>
<p>“Orihara…”</p>
<p>La donna stava quasi tremando.</p>
<p>Izaya si trattenne dal roteare gli occhi – santo cielo, era appena il disegno di un pene, mica un intero porno! Oh, le meraviglie del moralismo, con un pizzico di mentalità dogmatica.</p>
<p>“Intende condividere con la classe, sensei?”, domandò con fare innocente.</p>
<p>“Vai al posto”, sibilò la donna, il cui moralismo era probabilmente l’unica ragione per cui non gli stava urlando contro.</p>
<p>Oh, be’. Tanto meglio per lui.</p>
<p>Izaya ritornò al posto con tutta tranquillità.</p>
<p>Per il resto dell’ora, finse di seguire la lezione, ignorando persino i tentativi di Shinra di attaccare bottone con lui. Ma mentre i suoi occhi erano puntati sulla lavagna, la sua attenzione era rivolta al retro della classe… e quando la campanella suonò, annunciando il termine della lezione e consentendo agli studenti di lasciare l’aula, Izaya fu rapido a seguire il suo obiettivo in corridoio.</p>
<p>Fu fortunato. Scorse la nuca rasata dell’individuo girare l’angolo, prendendo la strada per il bagno, un corridoio che si rivelò essere pressoché vuoto.</p>
<p>Perfetto per mettere in pratica un po’ di sana, vecchia intimidazione.</p>
<p>“Shi~mo~da~kun~.”</p>
<p>Il ragazzo si fermò.</p>
<p>“Orihara”, pronunciò con calma.</p>
<p>Si voltò a fronteggiarlo.</p>
<p>“Qualcosa non va?”</p>
<p>Di per sé, Izaya non aveva assolutamente nulla contro gli innocenti scherzetti da parte dei suoi umani, per quanto di pessimo gusto… poverini, certe volte proprio non riuscivano a combinare di meglio. Tuttavia, che effetto avrebbe avuto sulla sua reputazione se si fosse sparsa la voce che farsi gioco di lui era possibile? E non sarebbe stato forse inappropriato se il loro dio locale avesse tollerato un simile comportamento?</p>
<p>
  <em>Intimidazione sia.</em>
</p>
<p>“Ne, Shimoda-kun, mi rendo conto che nonostante i tuoi continui tentativi di assumere il titolo di clown della classe, il tuo talento comico sia alquanto limitato… certamente però puoi fare di meglio, sì?”</p>
<p>“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando.”</p>
<p>Izaya gli rivolse il ghigno più affilato del suo repertorio. “No? Mi rivolgo al tuo invito a giocare, naturalmente…! Perché quello scherzetto era il tuo modo di dire che vuoi che io mi diverta un po’ con te, no? E a proposito, ti conviene trovare un modo migliore di intrattenermi prima che io decida di intrattenermi da solo. È solo un piccolo consiglio~.”</p>
<p>La minaccia era a malapena velata e la reputazione di Izaya parlava chiaro, ma Shimoda si limitò a fare spallucce, portando il corvino ad accigliarsi appena, perplesso e seccato.</p>
<p>
  <em>Haah? Che a Shimoda-kun siano finalmente cresciuti gli attributi?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mah, poco importa. Dimentichi che io ti conosco bene, mio piccolo umano~.</em>
</p>
<p>“Ah, magari mi sbaglio? Ma se quel bigliettino non era un invito a giocare… Shimoda-kun, era forse il tuo modo di flirtare?” Izaya si portò una mano al cuore, fingendosi scioccato, apprezzando a pieno il disgusto e l’irritazione che lampeggiarono sulla faccia dell’altro. “Adesso mi è tutto più chiaro. Capisco perché Mikage-chan ti abbia lasciato, se <em>quello</em> è l’unica cosa a cui riesci a pensare…”</p>
<p>“<em>Non</em> parlare di lei”, ringhiò Shimoda, facendo un passo avanti.</p>
<p>Se l’intenzione era di essere minaccioso, fallì miseramente, perché Izaya latrò una risata. “Non parlare di chi, la tua ex? La ragazza che ti ha mollato per correre dietro a me?”</p>
<p>“Chiudi la tua cazzo di bocca, Orihara. Lo so che sei stato tu a farla espellere”, sibilò Shimoda, livido.</p>
<p>Ah, adesso Shimoda-kun era proprio arrabbiato…</p>
<p><em>Finalmente</em>, pensò Izaya con un ghigno deliziato.</p>
<p>“Sono stato io, dici? Hai le prove? No, vero? Mikage-chan potrebbe raccontarti la storia lei stessa… eccetto che voi due non vi parlate più, non è così?”</p>
<p>Shimoda serrò i pugni, i denti scoperti in un’espressione che ricordò immediatamente al corvino di un bruto biondo di sua conoscenza. Shimoda era pure alto e ben piazzato, proprio come lui…</p>
<p>Le somiglianze si fermavano a quello, però. Mentre prendersi gioco di Shizu-chan era come scherzare con il fuoco, sfottere Shimoda era paragonabile a… a punzecchiare un chihuahua con un bastoncino: non molto pericoloso, ma comunque divertente a patto di possedere una vena di sadismo, e Izaya avrebbe potuto continuare con gioia per tutto il giorno.</p>
<p>“Mi chiedo cosa significhi~. Mikage-chan mi ha preferito a te pur sapendo che non ero davvero interessato~.”</p>
<p>…Almeno finché un sorriso glaciale non comparve sul volto del ragazzo, prendendolo alla sprovvista.</p>
<p>“Giusto. Tu non eri interessato, vero Orihara? Non sei mai stato interessato a lei… o a nessun altra.”</p>
<p>“Hah?”</p>
<p>“Adesso si spiegano un sacco di cose su di te”, lo schernì Shimoda, e il corvino non gradì la sensazione che la situazione si fosse in qualche modo rovesciata. Ciò nonostante, il suo atteggiamento si mantenne serafico e confidente.</p>
<p>“Ma davvero? Mi chiedo cosa-”</p>
<p>“Dimmi, Orihara, sei rimasto deluso quando hai capito che quel bigliettino non era un’offerta di mettertelo nel culo?”</p>
<p>Izaya si pietrificò sul posto.</p>
<p>“…Cos’hai detto?”</p>
<p>La voce gli uscì in un sussurro. Il ghigno si era congelato sulle sue labbra, così come ogni altra parte di lui.</p>
<p>Shimoda rise, ed era una risatina tanto dolce quanto fredda e cattiva.</p>
<p><em>Come la vendetta</em>, pensò Izaya piuttosto stupidamente.</p>
<p>“Lo sai, dovresti fare più attenzione la prossima volta che vai a Ni-chome. Qualcuno potrebbe vederti mentre ficchi la lingua in gola a qualche frocetto e condividere la foto con l’intera scuola. È solo un piccolo consiglio~”, fece Shimoda, citando le parole del corvino con arrogante soddisfazione.</p>
<p>“Ci vediamo in giro, Orihara.”</p>
<p>Con queste ultime parole, il ragazzo si voltò di spalle e si allontanò fischiettando lungo il corridoio.</p>
<p>Izaya non mosse un muscolo per fermarlo.</p>
<p>Izaya non si mosse affatto.</p>
<p>Non proferì parola.</p>
<p>E poi, dopo un intero minuto trascorso a fissare il vuoto davanti a sé con un’espressione vuota e la mente nel panico, fece qualcosa che il grande Orihara Izaya, divino e grandioso e superiore, mai si sarebbe abbassato a fare.</p>
<p>Aprì la bocca e imprecò.</p>
<p>“Oh, <em>merda</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Da quel momento in poi, la giornata non accennò a migliorare, proponendogli anzi un disastro dopo l’altro in un vortice caotico che lo prese dalla cima del mondo – dove era convinto di trovarsi fino a poche ore prima – e lo scagliò dritto al suolo, in una realtà che nell’arco di una notte pareva essere del tutto mutata, fino a rendersi irriconoscibile.</p>
<p>Lui era Orihara Izaya, per l’amor del cielo! <em>Orihara Izaya!</em> Lo studente più brillante della scuola e contemporaneamente il più temuto. Le ragazze lo ammiravano, i ragazzi lo invidiavano, persino gli insegnanti lo trattavano in modo speciale!</p>
<p>Apparentemente, il suo ‘trattamento speciale’ si era trasformato nell’essere la barzelletta della scuola.</p>
<p>Izaya ci mise poco a realizzare che cosa fosse accaduto, e ancora di meno a comprendere che oramai il danno era irreparabile. Non poteva fare nulla per cancellare l’immagine compromettente dalla mente dell’intero corpo studentesco, se non sperare che quelli se la scordassero per conto proprio con il passare del tempo.</p>
<p>Sventuratamente, il tempo che sarebbe dovuto passare non era breve quanto si sarebbe augurato.</p>
<p>Izaya era abituato a essere considerato diverso – diamine, lui <em>era</em> diverso – ma mentre si faceva strada verso l’uscita dell’edificio, diretto alla pista di atletica, si trovò a desiderare per la prima volta in vita sua di essere indistinguibile dagli altri insignificanti esseri umani. Quegli sguardi di sottecchi e i cori di risatine gli stavano toccando dei nervi che fino ad allora non sapeva nemmeno fossero scoperti, soprattutto perché adesso conosceva il loro significato. Per lo meno nessuno, a parte Shimoda, si era ancora azzardato a fare un commento ad alta voce. Non ancora.</p>
<p>Ad Izaya non restava che sperare che la sua reputazione avrebbe retto, nonostante tutto. E tenere pronti i coltelli, in caso contrario.</p>
<p>Trascorse la lezione di educazione fisica insieme a Shinra, spinto da un nervosismo a cui non sapeva dare nome che lo rendeva d’un tratto immune alle chiacchiere solitamente estenuanti del futuro dottore. Poteva sentire su di sé gli sguardi degli altri, sguardi che sapevano, sguardi che giudicavano. Il corvino si tirò la sciarpa su fino al naso, e si morse le labbra per impedirsi di urlare loro di farsi gli affari propri.</p>
<p><em>Sì, ieri ero a Ni-chome a farmi con un essere umano di sesso maschile!</em>, voleva gridare.<em> E allora? Vi permettete di giudicarmi, voi piccoli umani pieni di difetti, con la vostra piccola mentalità ristretta?</em></p>
<p><em>Ovviamente</em>, si rispose da solo.</p>
<p>Ovviamente gli umani avrebbero giudicato. Che cosa si aspettava? Non era forse una delle cose che lo avevano sempre divertito di più, riguardo al loro comportamento?</p>
<p>E poi arrivò. La conferma che dopotutto, neanche la sua reputazione sarebbe riuscita a salvarlo dal ridicolo.</p>
<p>“Dove sono i miei pantaloni?”, sibilò Izaya fumante, guardandosi attorno nello spogliatoio.</p>
<p>Qualcuno rise, qualcun altro evitò di guardarlo, nessuno rispose – eccetto Shinra, il quale si limitò a scrollare le spalle.</p>
<p>“Magari li hai dimenticati a casa?”, suggerì l’occhialuto.</p>
<p>“Dimenticati a- e secondo te con cosa sono arrivato a scuola stamattina?! Nudo?!”</p>
<p>Nello spogliatoio risuonarono dei fischi.</p>
<p>“Vai, Orihara, gira per la scuola nudo!”</p>
<p>“Coraggio, facci vedere come sfili!”</p>
<p>Izaya tremò di pura furia, memorizzando rapidamente i volti di tutti coloro su cui avrebbe dovuto vendicarsi.</p>
<p>Shinra si strinse nelle spalle e gli rivolse un sorriso che doveva essere incoraggiante. “Almeno hai ancora i pantaloni da ginnastica, no?”</p>
<p>E così Izaya finì per trascorrere il resto della giornata scolastica con un paio di pantaloncini elastici strettamente aderenti, i suoi preferiti a dire il vero, dei quali era solito apprezzare la comodità e il modo in cui abbracciavano la sua figura… peccato che la quantità di occhiate nella sua direzione parve raddoppiare.</p>
<p>E non terminò lì. Scritte sul suo banco, colla sulla sedia, bigliettini attaccati all’armadietto, commenti sgradevoli e un imbecille che lo spintonò mentre tentava di uscire dall’edificio, facendogli finire tutti i libri per terra.</p>
<p>L’arrivo di Shizu-chan, lo scoppio di violenza di Izaya stesso e l’intervento di Aikawa-sensei furono il coronamento di un giorno che sarebbe passato alla storia per essere riuscito a mettere Orihara Izaya in difficoltà.</p>
<p>E dire che era cominciato così bene.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Signor preside, anche lei dovrà convenire che tale comportamento è inaccettabile per gli standard della nostra scuola. Non soltanto il curriculum di Orihara-kun prova chiaramente il suo atteggiamento irrispettoso e noncurante nei confronti degli insegnati quanto degli impegni scolastici – oggi Orihara-kun ha passato il segno, facendosi beffe del codice di abbigliamento scolastico e alzando addirittura le mani contro uno dei suoi compagni! Signor preside, ritengo che sia indispensabile prendere dei seri provvedimenti per scongiurare la possibilità che questo comportamento venga ripetuto in futuro.”</p>
<p>Izaya sospirò internamente durante la tirata di Aikawa, sperando che la donna si sbrigasse a concludere il discorso, consentendo al preside di prendere una decisione su cosa fare con l’irreprensibile studente e a tale studente di andarsene finalmente da quel posto.</p>
<p>Non che non apprezzasse ogni occasione per passare del tempo a osservare il comportamento umano, ma sventuratamente aveva del lavoro arretrato da sbrigare per il suo nuovo datore di lavoro; per di più le sue sorelle non sarebbero state contente se non fosse arrivato a casa in tempo per preparare la cena – apparentemente, un paio di mocciosette di nove anni potevano stancarsi se costrette a cibarsi di ramen in scatola per settimane di fila. Chi lo avrebbe mai detto.</p>
<p>Il preside stava facendo del suo meglio per seguire il discorso di Aikawa, tuttavia non poteva essere più ovvio al corvino che anche l’uomo non vedeva l’ora di concludere la questione e tornarsene a casa.</p>
<p>“Capisco cosa intende, Aikawa-san. Concordo che la scuola debba prendere dei provvedimenti…”</p>
<p>Izaya si chiese distrattamente se quello sarebbe stato il giorno in cui la sua lunga lista di malefatte alla Raijin si sarebbe conclusa con un’espulsione. No… era pur sempre lo studente più brillante della scuola, non avrebbero rischiato di perderlo così. Più probabilmente, lo avrebbero costretto a sopportare qualche noiosissima punizione.</p>
<p>Il preside fu interrotto da un bussare alla porta. Un lampo di perplessità apparve sul suo volto soltanto per un istante. “Avanti”, disse.</p>
<p>Entrò una donna d’aspetto distinto ed elegante, che Izaya riconobbe all’istante come l’insegnante di matematica di Shizu-chan.</p>
<p>Come faceva a saperlo? Perché lui era l’onnisciente Orihara Izaya, ovvio!</p>
<p>…Okay, non conosceva proprio <em>tutti</em> gli insegnanti della scuola.</p>
<p>Okay, forse aveva fatto uno sforzo speciale per mandare a memoria nomi e dettagli personali degli insegnanti di Shizu-chan, ma ciò era naturale dal momento che il biondo era il suo nemico giurato. Le informazioni che raccoglieva sul suo conto avevano il solo scopo di distruggerlo. Non- non era ossessionato da Shizu-chan o roba del genere!</p>
<p>La donna avanzò nell’ufficio, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.</p>
<p>“Chiedo scusa per l’intrusione.”</p>
<p>“Ah, Hino-san. Entri pure, entri pure”, la invitò il preside con tono cordiale – che non trovò riscontro sul volto di Aikawa. Al contrario, l’insegnante sembrava improvvisamente tesa.</p>
<p>No… sembrava <em>livida</em>.</p>
<p><em>Interessante</em>, pensò Izaya, mettendosi comodo sulla sedia.</p>
<p>“Hino-sensei”, constatò Aikawa freddamente. “Il signor preside e io eravamo nel mezzo di una conversazione, perciò…”</p>
<p>“Oh, sarò breve”, la rassicurò Hino con un sorriso imperturbabile, prima di rivolgersi al preside con espressione più seria. “Signor preside, sono qui per la questione di Orihara.”</p>
<p>Izaya arcuò un sopracciglio come la donna accennò a lui. Confuso, cercò di ricordare se avesse mai coinvolto Hino-sensei in uno dei suoi piani. Per quanto poteva ricordare, non aveva mai arrecato danno alla donna. Non le aveva mai neppure rivolto la parola, a dirla tutta.</p>
<p>Il suo stupore fu riflesso sul volto del preside. “Oh? Parli pure.”</p>
<p>“Vede, signor preside, temo che sia stato commesso un errore. Se comprendo correttamente la situazione, Orihara-kun qui è stato accusato di avere attaccato uno studente…”</p>
<p>“Non c’è stato nessun errore”, sibilò Aikawa. “Io ero lì, l’ho visto.”</p>
<p>“Naturalmente, Aikawa-sensei! Non stavo cercando di mettere in dubbio la sua testimonianza”, disse Hino con un sorriso tanto dolce quanto era velenoso.</p>
<p>Izaya osservò con fascino come le sue donne si scrutarono in cagnesco, intrigato dalle dinamiche tra di loro, che risvegliavano in lui un inspiegabile senso di familiarità.</p>
<p>Il preside, beatamente ignaro dell’atmosfera di tensione, fece cenno a Hino di continuare.</p>
<p>“Come stavo dicendo”, riprese lei, scoccando un’occhiata affilata ad Aikawa, “mentre sono sicura che Aikawa-sensei abbia fornito un resoconto impeccabile dello svolgersi degli eventi, temo che lei stessa non abbia compreso appieno cosa sia accaduto.”</p>
<p>L’espressione sul viso di Aikawa-sensei era pari soltanto a quella che riservava a Izaya stesso quando il corvino le faceva raggiungere il limite della sua – pericolosamente scarsa – pazienza. Hino la ignorò.</p>
<p>“Lei vede, signor preside, c’è un ragazzo qui fuori in sala d’attesa, un mio studente di fatto, che è pronto a giurare che Orihara-kun sia stato vittima di bullismo, e che le sue azioni violente corrispondano a un semplice tentativo di autodifesa.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Eh?!</em>
</p>
<p>Izaya sbarrò gli occhi. Soppresse l’impulso a precipitarsi fuori dalla stanza per verificare le parole dell’insegnante. Non poteva essere…</p>
<p>Che cosa diamine stava cercando di fare quello stupido protozoo?</p>
<p>“È ridicolo!”, saltò su Aikawa, stridula. “Ho assistito alla scena con i miei occhi. L’unica azione ostile è stata compiuta da Orihara-kun quando-”</p>
<p>“Ah, tuttavia il mio studente mi ha riferito che lei è arrivata soltanto <em>dopo</em> che l’atto di bullismo si era verificato”, ribatté Hino. “Infatti, lei non ha nemmeno assistito all’intera scena. Mi sbaglio, forse… Aikawa-sensei?”</p>
<p>La donna non replicò, ma strinse le labbra in una linea sottile.</p>
<p>Il preside indirizzò lo sguardo ora preoccupato verso lo studente. “È la verità, Orihara-kun?”</p>
<p><em>No!</em>, era la risposta istintiva, tagliente di Izaya. <em>Come osa suggerire che una cosa del genere possa accadere a me? A </em>me<em>? Ovviamente non è andata così! Avevo tutto sotto controllo!</em></p>
<p>Tuttavia… sarebbe stato sciocco non trarre vantaggio dalla scusa che Shizu-chan gli aveva oh-così-premurosamente presentato su un piatto d’argento, giusto?</p>
<p>Abbassò gli occhi, dipingendosi in viso la sua migliore espressione afflitta. Si morse le labbra per qualche istante allo scopo di mostrare incertezza prima di parlare. “Ecco… s-sì. È così.”</p>
<p>“Come?! Se è vero, perché non lo hai detto subito?”, sbottò Aikawa.</p>
<p>“Io… ehm…” Izaya giocherellò nervosamente con le maniche della giacca. “A-a dire il vero, ero mortificato… pensare che qualcuno potrebbe farsi gioco di me così… inoltre mi rendo conto che la mia reazione violenta non era giustificabile… il ragazzo che ho colpito non c’entrava niente, ho dato per scontato che volesse infastidirmi anche lui e ho reagito senza pensare… ah, sono così imbarazzato.” Produsse una risatina tremula e scosse un po’ il capo, la vergogna incisa sui suoi tratti.</p>
<p>Aikawa inarcò un sopracciglio, per nulla convinta. Ma non aveva importanza, perché non era lei che Izaya doveva convincere, in ogni caso.</p>
<p>“Orihara-kun”, lo chiamò il preside con voce più dolce, impietosito dalla sua piccola scenetta. “Sono lieto che tu ti renda conto della gravità delle tue azioni. Se vuoi darci i nomi di quei bulli-”</p>
<p>“M-mi dispiace, signore, non conosco i loro nomi”, lo interruppe il corvino con tono contrito.</p>
<p>“Forse potresti identificarli?”, suggerì il preside, ma Izaya scosse il capo.</p>
<p>“Mi dispiace, è… è successo tutto così in fretta…”</p>
<p>Aikawa-sensei non fu più in grado di trattenere un piccolo sbuffo, un suono appena troppo basso affinché il preside potesse sentirlo.</p>
<p>“Capisco”, disse l’uomo, insoddisfatto ma comprensivo. “Se mai dovesse capitare di nuovo una cosa simile, ti prego di rivolgerti immediatamente a un insegnante.”</p>
<p>Il corvino annuì vigorosamente, tirando anche un po’ su con il naso. Si chiese se avrebbe dovuto fingere di asciugarsi gli occhi, ma poi decise che era meglio non strafare.</p>
<p>Hino incrociò le braccia, e Izaya avrebbe potuto giurare che ci fosse compiacimento nello sguardo che indirizzò a Aikawa, una sorta di <em>te l’avevo detto</em>.</p>
<p>Quest’ultima stava praticamente fumando.</p>
<p>Si aggiustò gli occhiali, e con un “Con permesso” rivolto al preside, dopo aver ricevuto un cenno di assenso, si congedò, ignorando sia Izaya che l’altra insegnante.</p>
<p>Izaya si domandò per un momento cos’avesse fatto per meritarsi un’antipatia così feroce da parte della donna… lui, così come Hino-sensei. Alla fine scrollò le spalle, riflettendo che alcune persone, semplicemente, sono incompatibili.</p>
<p>E parlando di persone con le quali era assolutamente, interamente, innegabilmente incompatibile come l’acqua e l’olio – o meglio il fuoco e la benzina – Izaya uscì dall’ufficio soltanto per scoprire che Shizu-chan era lì, seduto su una sedia, che lo aspettava.</p>
<p>Come lo vide, si alzò in piedi. “Iza-”</p>
<p>Izaya lo ignorò, superandolo senza degnarlo di un’occhiata.</p>
<p>Marciò in corridoio, fingendo di non udire il rumore di passi pesanti dietro di sé né la voce che lo chiamava insistentemente, determinato a ignorare lo stupido bruto fino a casa propria se ce ne fosse stato bisogno, finché una mano non lo agguantò per il polso, forzandolo a fermarsi.</p>
<p>Si voltò di scatto, liberandosi dalla presa.</p>
<p>“Che cosa <em>c’è</em>?”, sbottò in faccia al biondo. “Cosa ti aspetti, un ringraziamento? Un premio speciale per avermi aiutato, anche se io non ti ho mai chiesto di farlo? Che cosa vuoi, mmh?”</p>
<p>Shizuo lo guardò sconcertato.</p>
<p>“No, io… volevo solo chiederti com’era andata…” L’irritazione lampeggiò sui suoi tratti. “La sai una cosa, lascia perdere. Non mi sarei dovuto prendere il disturbo di aiutarti. La cortesia è sprecata su di te.”</p>
<p>“Cortesia?”, ripeté Izaya, incredulo. “Io non ti ho mai chiesto di fare nulla, stupida bestia”, sputò velenoso. “Hai agito per conto tuo, perciò non comportarti come se mi avessi fatto chissà quale grande favore; adesso il preside pensa davvero che io sia stato bullizzato, grazie a te…”</p>
<p>“Be’, è così che è andata, non è vero?”, ribatté Shizuo ad alta voce. “Non l’ho fatto per <em>farti un piacere</em> o cose simili. Non mi piacciono le ingiustizie, nemmeno quando la vittima è qualcuno spregevole come te.”</p>
<p>Izaya gli scoccò un’occhiata incredula – incredula e profondamente scocciata. Controllò i dintorni per assicurarsi che non ci fosse nessuno nei paraggi, quindi si rivolse al biondo, secco. “Avevo tutto sotto controllo.”</p>
<p>Shizuo sbuffò. “Giusto”, disse, palesemente scettico. “Quindi vuoi dire che quegli imbecilli non si stavano accanendo su di te perché sei gay? Oppure avevi anche <em>quello</em> sotto controllo, eh?”</p>
<p>La rabbia di Izaya fu rapidamente sostituita da una sensazione gelida, presente dapprima nel suo petto, per poi diffondersi ovunque nelle sue membra. C’era qualcosa lì, un sentimento sconosciuto, un’emozione oscura che si nutriva del disgusto che pensava ora di poter leggere chiaramente nell’espressione e nelle parole di Shizu-chan, o peggio ancora della pietà che era certo di non poter sopportare.</p>
<p>La soffocò sul nascere, e rimase soltanto il gelo.</p>
<p>Fece un passo in avanti, finché il suo petto non sfiorò quello del biondo e i loro visi erano abbastanza vicini da strappare una smorfia a Shizuo.</p>
<p>“Mettiamo in chiaro una cosa, Shizu-chan”, sussurrò Izaya. La sua voce era gelida e cristallina. “Non mi serve il tuo aiuto. Non voglio la tua pietà. E non cerco perdono. Se hai un problema con chi sono, sono affari tuoi.”</p>
<p>Shizuo aprì la bocca per replicare, ma non ne ebbe mai l’occasione. Izaya si era già voltato e si stava allontanando lungo il corridoio, i passi agili e le mani infilate in tasca, una delle quali era stretta attorno a un coltello.</p>
<p>“Non che questo cambi nulla tra di noi”, dichiarò Izaya ad alta voce, girando appena la testa perché Shizuo lo sentisse. Quindi aggiunse tra sé in un mormorio: “Tanto hai sempre provato ribrezzo nei miei confronti.”</p>
<p>Era una magra consolazione. Se pure l’opinione che il mondo intero aveva di lui fosse cambiata, quella di Shizu-chan non si sarebbe modificata di un millimetro.</p>
<p>Una magra consolazione davvero.</p>
<p>A volte però persino gli dei si devono accontentare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*I vent’anni corrispondono al raggiungimento della maggiore età in Giappone.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Giusto per curiosità, la canzone che Izaya sta cantando all'inizio del capitolo è Lovin Life dei Funky Monkey Babys.<br/>Mi è rimasta in testa per una settimana dopo averla ascoltata, perciò mi sembrava giusto che anche IzaIza soffrisse lo stesso fato (=｀ω´=)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“La cena è servita”, annunciò una voce di donna. “<em>Itadakimasu!</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>Itadakimasu!</em>”, ripeterono in coro tre voci maschili.</p>
<p>Gli abitanti di casa Heiwajima si affrettarono ognuno a scegliere gli alimenti da loro preferiti, per poi immergerli nella pentola di brodo fumante dove essi si cossero rapidamente, e in men che non si dica ciascuno dei quattro piatti era ricco di pesce, funghi e verdure varie.</p>
<p>“<em>Delishioso</em>”, biascicò Heiwajima Kichirou con la bocca piena.</p>
<p>“Non parlare mentre mastichi, caro”, gli ricordò la moglie Namiko, gentile ma ferma, e l’uomo si scusò, una sfumatura di imbarazzo identificabile nel suo sorriso. “È davvero ottimo, però”, disse la donna con evidente soddisfazione. “Penso che il brodo sia uscito particolarmente bene stavolta. Merito del lavoro di squadra, vero ragazzi?”</p>
<p>Kasuka assentì mentre Shizuo ingollava in fretta un sorso d’acqua per aiutarsi a inghiottire il boccone che stava masticando.</p>
<p>“Già”, disse quindi.</p>
<p>“Se è arrivata la stagione del nabe, significa che anche il momento di tirare fuori il kotatsu è alle porte”, esclamò Kichirou, la bocca rigorosamente vuota e un’espressione entusiasta sul volto.</p>
<p>“Direi proprio di sì”, replicò Namiko, simulando un brivido. “Le giornate si sono fatte fredde ultimamente. Shizuo, tesoro, credi di poter aiutare tuo padre a portare su il kotatsu durante il weekend?”</p>
<p>Shizuo scrollò le spalle, borbottando un “Certo”, mentre Kichirou ridacchiò.</p>
<p>“Piuttosto che aiutarmi, sarà lui a fare tutto il lavoro senza versare una goccia di sudore. E io starò lì a guardarlo con le mani in mano, come al solito.” Scosse il capo con un finto sospiro. “Ormai il tuo vecchio non ti serve proprio più a nulla, dico bene?”</p>
<p>Namiko roteò gli occhi.</p>
<p>“Caro, non dire così!”</p>
<p>Shizuo incassò la testa nelle spalle. “Non è così”, mormorò.</p>
<p>La conversazione tra la coppia sposata proseguì, allegra e leggera, spostandosi su una vasta serie di argomenti, saltando anche di palo in frasca senza che nessuno battesse ciglio – il lavoro, la scuola dei ragazzi, le giornate che andavano accorciandosi con il proseguire del mese, il computer recentemente acquistato per sostituire il loro vecchio modello…</p>
<p>Shizuo guardò in giù verso la tazza di brodo. Nel liquido tinto di un marrone chiaro, esaminò la propria immagine riflessa, e il modo in cui essa veniva distorta e si frantumava non appena muoveva le bacchette. Soltanto un’apparenza distorta…</p>
<p>La conversazione divenne man mano più indistinta alle sue orecchie come il biondo faceva roteare un pezzo di pesce nel brodo, più per mescolare la sua stessa immagine che altro. Era lui, eppure non sembrava lui. <em>Proiezione</em> – la parola lampeggiò nella sua mente, ed era il tipo di termine complicato che il pidocchio avrebbe usato. Ma Shizuo era una persona semplice; lui l’avrebbe chiamata illusione, o bugia.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shizu-chan…</em>
</p>
<p>Shizuo aggrottò la fronte.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shi…</em>
</p>
<p>“-zuo. <em>Shizuo</em>.”</p>
<p>“Hah?”</p>
<p>Sollevò il capo di scatto e sbatté le palpebre, rimettendo a fuoco la stanza.</p>
<p>Tre paia di occhi erano puntati su di lui, due dei quali apparivano vagamente preoccupati. Quanto alla persona alla quale il terzo paio d’occhi apparteneva, be’… nessuno avrebbe potuto affermarlo con certezza.</p>
<p>I suoi genitori si scambiarono un’occhiata incerta.</p>
<p>“Tutto a posto, figliolo?”, domandò Kichirou.</p>
<p>“Ah… sì. Scusatemi, sono solo un po’ stanco.”</p>
<p>“Sta pensando ad altro”, affermò Kasuka, la voce monocorde come sempre, prima di affondare i denti in un fungo shitake.</p>
<p>Shizuo gli indirizzò un’occhiata imbarazzata prima di schiarirsi la gola. “Sì, ehm… stavo solo pensando che-”</p>
<p>“Sta pensando a qualcosa che è successo a scuola”, completò di nuovo Kasuka, portando i loro genitori ad assumere espressioni di apprensione all’istante, e stavolta lo sguardo che Shizuo gli scoccò era una vera e propria occhiataccia.</p>
<p>Il suo fratellino era un po’ troppo perspicace per il suo stesso bene.</p>
<p>“Si tratta di nuovo di quella tua insegnante di matematica?”, chiese Namiko, storcendo le labbra. “Non so proprio perché quella donna ce l’abbia tanto con te…”</p>
<p>“No, no. Hino-sensei non c’entra”, si affrettò a rassicurarla Shizuo.</p>
<p>Al contrario, la donna era stata sorprendentemente gentile con lui quando Shizuo le aveva chiesto aiuto qualche giorno prima; o per lo meno, si era dimostrata disponibile ad ascoltare quanto aveva da dire prima e prendere le parti di Izaya poi.</p>
<p>
  <em>Izaya…</em>
</p>
<p>Il pensiero si ricollegò direttamente ai ricordi di quel giorno, e per l’ennesima volta Shizuo si trovò a rimuginare sul corvino. Da allora non aveva più avuto occasione di parlare con Izaya – non lo aveva quasi neanche più visto, a essere sinceri.</p>
<p>E dire che frequentavano la stessa scuola. Nello stesso anno. E le loro lezioni si svolgevano per la maggior parte sullo stesso piano.</p>
<p>Shizuo sospettava che Izaya lo stesse evitando.</p>
<p><em>Oppure sei tu che stai evitando lui?</em>, sussurrò una vocina da un angolo della sua mente, riuscendo a far pausare il flusso dei suoi pensieri per qualche istante.</p>
<p><em>Assurdo</em>, ribatté Shizuo infine, respingendo il dubbio con fermezza. E in ogni caso, che importava? Non era come se loro due avessero niente da dirsi. Non erano amici – tutto il contrario – e meno Shizuo era costretto a interagire con la dannata pulce, meglio era.</p>
<p>Giusto?</p>
<p>“Sono solo… stressato, immagino”, rispose alla fine alle occhiate confuse e preoccupate dei suoi genitori. “Un ragazzo della mia scuola sta subendo degli atti di bullismo ultimamente e- cioè, non è che mi importi di lui o cosa, però…” Si strinse nelle spalle. “Sono sorpreso. Non mi sarei mai aspettato che qualcuno come lui avrebbe potuto subire una cosa del genere.”</p>
<p><em>Come se fosse un normale essere umano, invece di un demonio malefico</em>, pensò, ma non lo disse.</p>
<p>Kasuka lo studiò silenziosamente, impassibile, e Shizuo si agitò un po’ sulla sedia, a disagio per una ragione che non poteva nemmeno iniziare a comprendere.</p>
<p>“Ah, capisco.” Kichirou annuì tra sé. “Sei sempre stato un ragazzo sensibile. È naturale che tu ti senta turbato da una cosa simile.”</p>
<p>Shizuo sbatté le ciglia.</p>
<p>
  <em>Eh?</em>
</p>
<p>“Sei una brava persona, figliolo.”</p>
<p>Shizuo aprì la bocca per ribattere.</p>
<p><em>No, aspetta!</em>, voleva dire. <em>Non hai capito niente. Non mi importa nulla della schifosa pulce!</em></p>
<p>Per qualche motivo, le parole rifiutarono di formarsi nella sua gola.</p>
<p>“Piuttosto, non sarà il caso di avvertire gli insegnanti?”, si domandò Namiko ad alta voce, la sua fronte solcata da rughe profonde. “Se ci sono dei bulli alla Raijin-”</p>
<p>“Ah, no!”, saltò su Shizuo, ritrovando improvvisamente la voce. “No, no, davvero, non serve.”</p>
<p>Ricordava bene come aveva reagito Izaya all’ultimo tentativo di Shizuo di aiutarlo. Se il pidocchio fosse venuto a sapere che i suoi genitori avevano chiamato la scuola per informare gli insegnanti di quanto stava succedendo…</p>
<p>Il biondo rabbrividì. Non era un bel pensiero.</p>
<p>“Ehm, a dire il vero, la situazione si è già risolta”, mentì.</p>
<p>“Davvero? Meglio così”, disse Namiko, sollevata. Tutto d’un tratto, sulle labbra dalla donna si allargò un sorriso. “Lo sai, Shizuo, sono fiera di quanto tu sia diventato sensibile e altruista. Sapere che ti interessi così tanto agli altri mi scalda il cuore.”</p>
<p>Shizuo strabuzzò gli occhi. Adesso ci si metteva pure lei!</p>
<p>
  <em>Non sono altruista- non verso la pulce! Quel pidocchio può crepare per quanto me ne frega! Anzi… spero che crepi!</em>
</p>
<p>Namiko si rivolse al marito con un sospiro.</p>
<p>“Non sei orgoglioso anche tu, caro?”</p>
<p>“Assolutamente. Abbiamo fatto un buon lavoro a crescere il nostro ragazzo. A crescerli <em>entrambi</em>.”</p>
<p>Il biondo li fissò entrambi a bocca aperta. Okay, poteva capire che fossero orgogliosi di Kasuka…</p>
<p>Ma lui? Shizuo li costringeva a pagare migliaia di yen ogni mese per rimediare ai danni da lui causati alla proprietà pubblica – per non parlare delle spese mediche, le sue e quelle delle persone che nel corso degli anni aveva mandato all’ospedale. Portava i capelli biondi tinti come un delinquente e se la scuola non si lamentava era soltanto perché perfino il preside aveva paura di lui. E come se non bastasse, aveva da poco preso il vizio di fumare.</p>
<p>Shizuo era un <em>disastro</em>.</p>
<p>“Ora, se solo qualche ragazza se ne accorgesse e facesse la corte al nostro Shizuo”, continuò Namiko con un risolino.</p>
<p>Kichirou sorrise. “Eh già. Oramai ha compiuto i diciott’anni. È solo questione di tempo prima che Shizuo si presenti a casa con una bella ragazza al seguito. Non è così, figliolo?”</p>
<p>“Ah…” Shizuo accennò una specie di risata nervosa. “Già…”</p>
<p>Le sue labbra erano stirate in un sorriso. Eppure, per un momento, poté giurare di aver sentito il suo stomaco precipitare fino ai piedi.</p>
<p>Un disastro, pensò. Era un assoluto disastro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Circa un’ora dopo, gli Heiwajima avevano ormai finito di cenare e, dopo che ognuno ebbe dato il suo contributo nello sparecchiare la tavola e lavare i piatti, i quattro membri della famiglia si diressero verso destinazioni diverse – il salotto per Namiko e Kichirou, le rispettive stanze da letto al piano superiore per Shizuo e Kasuka.</p>
<p>Shizuo sbadigliò. Era ancora presto, e tuttavia covava il bruciante desiderio di dormire per una settimana. Sventuratamente, sarebbe stato impossibile essendo l’indomani un giorno di scuola.</p>
<p>“’Notte, Kasuka”, biascicò, una mano già posata sulla maniglia della sua camera.</p>
<p>“Nii-san.”</p>
<p>Il biondo si arrestò nel mezzo dell’atto di aprire la porta. Voltò la testa per incrociare gli occhi imperscrutabili di suo fratello.</p>
<p>“Sì?”</p>
<p>“Dovresti essere più indulgente con te stesso.”</p>
<p>Shizuo sgranò appena gli occhi, investito da un forte senso di deja-vù.</p>
<p>
  <em>Due bambini sulle altalene.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Un parchetto deserto, l’erba rinsecchita sotto il sole cocente.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Il tremito dell’aria all’orizzonte, causato dall’afa dell’estate.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Una domanda – “Kasuka, hai paura di me?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lo stupore e la confusione nel ricevere una risposta negativa.</em>
</p>
<p>“L’hai già detto prima”, disse, piuttosto confuso.</p>
<p>“Sì”, confermò Kasuka semplicemente. “Ma la scorsa volta non mi hai dato ascolto. Forse stavolta lo farai.”</p>
<p>Shizuo voleva chiedergli che cosa intendesse – ma non ne ebbe mai l’occasione, poiché un istante dopo l’altro ragazzo era sparito dietro la soglia della sua stanza.</p>
<p>Nell’ambiente buio del corridoio, le ombre parvero quasi spostarsi e danzare per dare vita a immagini dal passato.</p>
<p>
  <em>Occhi scuri e impenetrabili incrociano lo sguardo smarrito di un bambino con i capelli arruffati e il braccio ingessato.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Non sono io che ho paura, Nii-san. Dovresti essere più indulgente nei confronti di te stesso.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shizuo fissò con un’occhiataccia l’individuo nudo steso di fronte a lui.</p>
<p>Era interamente scoperto, la pelle straordinariamente chiara e liscia come quella di un neonato, braccia e gambe distese ad aquila, in un modo che non poteva fare a meno di catturare lo sguardo del biondo – ancora peggio, era aperto e ben allargato così da mettere in mostra quello che aveva dentro, una scena da cui era impossibile staccare gli occhi.</p>
<p>Shizuo avrebbe preferito non vedere, poiché <em>certe cose</em> gli davano il voltastomaco. Eppure… qualcosa gli impediva di distogliere lo sguardo. Un interesse morboso, magari, una sorta di fascino… non che a lui piacessero quel tipo di cose, naturalmente.</p>
<p>Rabbrividì.</p>
<p>Quell’<em>affare</em> dentro il tizio era <em>enorme</em>. Mai si sarebbe immaginato che il corpo umano fosse capace di accogliere dentro di sé una cosa di tale larghezza e continuare a funzionare.</p>
<p>“A cosa stai pensando, Shizuo-kun?”</p>
<p>La domanda fu pronunciata da qualche parte alla sua destra. Ancora Shizuo non spostò lo sguardo accigliato dalla figura nuda.</p>
<p>“Ne, Shinra…”</p>
<p>“Sì?”</p>
<p>“Non è normale che il fegato sia così grosso, giusto?”</p>
<p>“Eh?”</p>
<p>Shinra allungò il collo per sbirciare oltre la spalla di Shizuo. Studiò con fare professionale la figura umana rappresentata sul libro di testo del biondo, quindi si aggiustò gli occhiali e pronunciò il suo verdetto.</p>
<p>“Le proporzioni sono accurate.”</p>
<p>“Starai scherzando”, protestò Shizuo. “Non è possibile che prenda così tanto spazio. Guarda, solo così gli occupa metà dello stomaco!” esclamò, puntando con veemenza al torso dell’uomo, dove la pelle era aperta allo scopo di mostrare gli organi al di sotto.</p>
<p>Shinra produsse una risatina nervosa. “Shizuo-kun, per cortesia, trattieniti dal blaterare cose insensate…”</p>
<p>“Haaah?!”, ruggì Shizuo.</p>
<p>“Voglio dire, hai ragione!”, squittì Shinra. “Le dimensioni saranno sicuramente sbagliate se il fegato occupa una porzione così grande dello <em>stomaco</em>! Imploro perdono! Ti supplico, non mi uccidere!”, piagnucolò.</p>
<p>Kadota sospirò. “Shizuo, Shinra è qui per aiutarci a studiare, lo sai? Non ha senso bullizzarlo per farti dare ragione.”</p>
<p>Shizuo incrociò le braccia, borbottando tra sé.</p>
<p>“Stupida materia… a che mi serve, comunque…? Manco dovessi farmi dottore…”</p>
<p>Shinra occhieggiò un po’ preoccupato il pulsare di una vena sulla sua fronte; Kadota al contrario lo ignorò cortesemente, e distrasse anche Shinra con una domanda sul sistema respiratorio.</p>
<p>Mentre i due ragazzi proseguivano con lo studio, Shizuo abbandonò il suo peso contro lo schienale della sedia, intenzionato a prendersi alcuni minuti di pausa per far sbollire la frustrazione accumulata durante le ultime…</p>
<p>Controllò l’orologio appeso al muro.</p>
<p>Un’ora e cinque minuti.</p>
<p>Durante l’ultima ora e cinque minuti di studio.</p>
<p>Con un grugnito, portò la propria tazza alle labbra, sorseggiando la cioccolata fumante mentre consentiva ai suoi occhi di vagare senza meta per il caffè dove lui, Kadota e Shinra avevano deciso di trovarsi per prepararsi insieme al test di biologia. O meglio – lui e Kadota si erano trovati per prepararsi al test. Shinra aveva con tanta grazia acconsentito a unirsi a loro per cercare di infondere nelle loro zucche un po’ della sua conoscenza avanzata sul corpo umano.</p>
<p>L’occhialuto stava facendo loro un favore, Shizuo lo sapeva. E ciò nonostante dovette trattenersi dal cedere alla tentazione di far tacere con un pugno quella bocca attualmente impegnata a sciorinare fatti riguardo al sistema respiratorio.</p>
<p>Nove apparati – ovvero tutti tranne quello riproduttivo – sarebbero stati l’argomento della verifica, la quale, come Shizuo cominciava a sospettare, forse non era altro che un ben mascherato tentativo di omicidio da parte del loro insegnante.</p>
<p>Seriamente, chi sarebbe mai riuscito a far entrare nella propria testa una mole simile di informazioni senza esplodere?</p>
<p>A parte Shinra, ovviamente. E la dannata pulce. E apparentemente Kadota, a giudicare da come stava andando il suo studio paragonato a quello di Shizuo.</p>
<p>Ripensandoci, forse era solo lui a essere stupido.</p>
<p>Sospirò. Gettò un’occhiata al libro e alla raffigurazione dell’uomo con braccia e gambe allargate e il torso aperto.</p>
<p>
  <em>Come fanno a fare sesso due uomini?</em>
</p>
<p>Il dubbio sorse improvvisamente, così rapido e inatteso che Shizuo non fu in grado di sopprimerlo prima che la domanda risuonasse nella sua mente.</p>
<p>Sentì le guance bruciare, e si affrettò a nascondere il volto dietro alla tazza di cioccolata.</p>
<p><em>Smettila di pensare a queste cretinate</em>, si intimò con aggressività, quasi preparandosi a prendere a pugni la sua stessa mente qualora essa non gli avesse prestato ascolto.</p>
<p>Eppure… la curiosità rimase. Sebbene il sistema riproduttivo fosse stato accuratamente escluso dal loro piano di studi, Shizuo non aveva resistito alla tentazione di sfogliare qualche pagina di quel capitolo – lui come la totalità dei suoi compagni di classe. Ma per quel che ricordava, non c’era nulla lì sopra che indicasse un modo per due uomini di…</p>
<p>Shizuo immerse il naso nella cioccolata pur di nascondere il rossore furioso che era certo si fosse diffuso sulle sue guance.</p>
<p>I suoi occhi sfrecciarono ancora una volta verso la figura umana, fermandosi in particolare sulla parte in mezzo alle gambe che era stata meticolosamente censurata per mezzo di un rettangolo nero.</p>
<p>Che lo mettessero… <em>lì dentro</em>?</p>
<p>Che <em>Izaya</em>…?</p>
<p>Scosse il capo con forza. Oh no, no, <em>no</em>, si rifiutava di pensare alla schifosa pulce in quel modo.</p>
<p>Strinse la labbra in una smorfia.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dannata pulce…</em>
</p>
<p>“Ehm.” Tossicchiò per attirare l’attenzione dei suoi amici, i quali sollevarono il capo dai libri per rivolgergli uno sguardo confuso.</p>
<p>“Ti senti bene, Shizuo?”, gli domandò Kadota con una sfumatura di preoccupazione. “Sei tutto rosso.”</p>
<p>“Ah…” Shizuo si schiarì la gola, a disagio. “Ah, ehm, sì. Ehm… volevo chiedervi…” Tentennò – ma era ora o mai più. E così, le parole rotolarono tutte insieme fuori dalla sua bocca. “Che cosa ne pensate dei ragazzi a cui piacciono gli altri ragazzi?”</p>
<p>Un lungo minuto di silenzio seguì la sua domanda.</p>
<p>Shinra e Kadota si scambiarono uno sguardo.</p>
<p>Shizuo incassò la testa nelle spalle, quasi a volersi restringere, quasi sperando di scomparire davanti all’ombra incombente del giudizio. Attese, muto, mentre una comunicazione silenziosa, fatta di sole occhiate, aveva luogo tra Shinra e Kadota.</p>
<p>Nessuno parlò… finché l’occhialuto non fece spallucce. Quindi, si rivolse a Shizuo e sorrise.</p>
<p>“Francamente, non me ne potrebbe importare di meno.”</p>
<p>Shizuo sbatté le ciglia.</p>
<p>“Vedi, Shizuo-kun, in tutto l’Universo c’è esattamente una persona di cui mi importi – ed è la mia adorata Celty. Il resto della gente può fare ciò che gli pare purché non si metta tra me e la mia amata. Al contrario, ci sono meno possibilità che un uomo gay si innamori della mia bellissima Celty, quindi sono molto a favore~!”</p>
<p>Shizuo roteò gli occhi, celando, sotto una facciata di esasperazione, un improvviso senso di leggerezza.</p>
<p>Shinra non si smentiva mai…</p>
<p>Spostò l’attenzione su Kadota, rimasto in silenzio fino ad allora. Accortosi di essere osservato, il ragazzo si schiarì la gola.</p>
<p>“Ad essere sinceri, l’idea mi risulta un po’ strana”, ammise Kadota. “Però in fin dei conti non sono affari miei, no? Non credo ci siano problemi finché quella persona è felice. Come si suol dire, l’amore è cieco, o qualcosa del genere.”</p>
<p>Shizuo deglutì e annuì. “Giusto…”</p>
<p>Nel frattempo, gli ingranaggi nel suo cervello stavano ruotando vorticosamente. L’immagine su cui aveva posato gli occhi soltanto una volta emerse con rinnovata forza dal flusso delle sue memorie.</p>
<p>Il tizio con cui la pulce si stava facendo quella sera…</p>
<p>Izaya era davvero felice con lui?</p>
<p>Erano… innamorati?</p>
<p>Era difficile immaginare la pulce innamorata – difficile immaginare che una creatura malefica come quel pidocchio fosse anche solo in grado di provare amore.</p>
<p>Eppure, si presentava d’un tratto come una possibilità reale.</p>
<p>Il pensiero aleggiò nella sua mente per tutto il tempo in cui rimase al caffè, prima di arrendersi all’evidenza della propria incapacità di assorbire ulteriori informazioni, e poi ancora sulla via di casa, inseguendolo come uno sciame irrequieto, come il rumore della pioggia che sorda batteva contro il suo ombrello.</p>
<p>Il cielo tuonò in lontananza, minacciando di trasformare il cattivo tempo in una vera e propria tempesta; tuttavia Shizuo gli dedicò a malapena uno sguardo. L’atmosfera fredda e cupa non faceva che incoraggiarlo a fuggire ulteriormente nella propria testa, e il biondo si ritrovò ad affidarsi ai suoi passi affinché lo conducessero per strade familiari, attraverso scorciatoie e vicoli conosciuti, fino a che non imboccò una certa via, e per poco non finì addosso alla persona che era ferma in piedi in mezzo alla strada.</p>
<p>Shizuo si arrestò all’improvviso, quasi inciampando sui suoi stessi piedi.</p>
<p>Un ringhio vibrò nella sua gola, diretto all’idiota che aveva pensato bene di piazzarsi al centro della via già stretta di per sé.</p>
<p>“Oi, fa’ attenzione”, abbaiò. “Chi cazzo ti credi di essere a occupare la strada così…”</p>
<p>La voce gli morì in gola come un odore familiare fece vibrare le sue narici. Nello stesso momento riconobbe la figura pallida e sottile, le cui ciocche corvine, solitamente setose, lucenti, erano ora fradice e appiccicate alla fronte.</p>
<p>“<em>Izaya?</em>”</p>
<p>La pulce sobbalzò, reagendo al proprio nome, e sollevò il capo verso di lui.</p>
<p>E prontamente, venne il turno di Shizuo di sussultare.</p>
<p>L’espressione sul viso di Izaya era…</p>
<p>“Stai bene?”</p>
<p>Le parole lasciarono le sue labbra prima che potesse fermarle. Subito avvertì un forte imbarazzo come la faccia di Izaya si tinse di incredulità così ovvia che quasi pareva una caricatura. Allo stesso tempo, si scoprì a provare una sorta di sollievo.</p>
<p>Se non altro, la sua espressione non era più così miserabile.</p>
<p>Presto ebbe molto di cui rallegrarsi – almeno in teoria – poiché la miseria sul volto del corvino fu interamente sostituita da irritazione.</p>
<p>“Che cosa vuoi, Shizu-chan? Non sono dell’umore giusto per intrattenerti oggi, perciò se stai sperando in un combattimento-”</p>
<p>“No!”, si ribellò Shizuo. “Ti ho solo fatto una domanda.” Diamine, perché interagire con la pulce doveva essere così complicato ogni volta? “Sei tu quello che ha la faccia di uno a cui è morto qualcuno.”</p>
<p>“Tsk. Sì, be’, nemmeno tu sei una gioia per gli occhi.”</p>
<p>I due si squadrarono come belve furiose pronte a sbranarsi, come un cane con i denti snudati in un ringhio e un gatto che sibila con gli artigli scoperti.</p>
<p>Un gatto fradicio fino al midollo, pensò Shizuo, notando ancora una volta le condizioni del corvino. Era come se qualcuno gli avesse rovesciato un secchio d’acqua in testa, e la pioggia che continuava a battere ininterrottamente certo non migliorava la situazione.</p>
<p>Shizuo rabbrividì. Faceva un freddo cane, come faceva la pulce a sopportarlo?</p>
<p>Senza riflettere, tese l’ombrello nella sua direzione.</p>
<p>“Vuoi un passaggio?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gli occhi di Shiki scorsero rapidi sui fogli, esaminando a una a una le pagine dello spesso fascicolo. Izaya si trovò quasi impressionato dal fatto che, nella penombra della stanza appena rischiarata dalla luce di due lampade a gas, l’uomo della yakuza fosse in grado di decifrare con tale rapidità le stringhe di simboli stampati con una grafia minuta, senza manifestare in alcun modo segni di disagio.</p>
<p>Ma Shiki Haruya era da tempo abituato all’oscurità, e in meno di dieci minuti l’uomo terminò di analizzare il lavoro che Izaya aveva svolto in due settimane, due settimane piene di ricerche sul web, appostamenti e notti sacrificate per sistematizzare i dati raccolti, al punto che sentiva gli occhi bruciare dalla stanchezza.</p>
<p>Non che una cosuccia insignificante come il sonno avesse qualche speranza di ostacolare il giovane informatore.</p>
<p>“È un buon lavoro”, decretò Shiki infine, posando il fascicolo al suo fianco sul divano di pelle. “Hai persino aggiunto più informazioni di quelle che ti erano state richieste.”</p>
<p>“Consideralo un piccolo omaggio”, replicò il corvino compiaciuto. “Offerto dalla casa, naturalmente.”</p>
<p>L’uomo assentì. “Molto bene. Ancora una volta, i tuoi servigi sono stati apprezzati, informatore”, disse, e il corvino non poté impedire a un sorrisetto di graziare le sue labbra nel sentirsi definire in quel modo. “Riceverai il tuo compenso come al solito…”</p>
<p>I muscoli delle gambe di Izaya si tesero come questi, soddisfatto, si preparò a porgere i propri saluti e a congedarsi.</p>
<p>“…Tuttavia, c’è un’altra questione che vorrei discutere con te.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”, fece Izaya. Nascose rapidamente la sua sorpresa dietro a uno strato di neutralità. “Di cosa si tratta, Shiki-san?”</p>
<p>“Recentemente mi è capitato di sentire alcune voci sul tuo conto, Orihara… e sebbene non mi sia preso la briga di indagarle io stesso, è bene che tu sappia che tale voci stanno girando e che non sono apprezzate.” Gli occhi dell’uomo scintillarono, più freddi e duri di punte di spade, attraversando il corvino fino a che questi non avvertì quello sguardo come una lama conficcata nel suo cranio.</p>
<p>“Sicuramente sei consapevole della fermezza con cui la yakuza sostiene i valori più tradizionali. Per il tempo che trascorrerai a lavorare con noi, sarebbe saggio se tu ti astenessi dal portare avanti determinate condotte.”</p>
<p>Il tono dell’uomo si sarebbe detto casuale se non fosse per il modo in cui le sue parole stavano assolutamente gelando Izaya.</p>
<p>“Sono stato chiaro, Orihara?”</p>
<p>Izaya si umettò le labbra secche. “Cristallino, Shiki-san.”</p>
<p>Shiki annuì, accettando la sua risposta.</p>
<p>“Molto bene”, ripeté. “In tal caso, mi piacerebbe discutere il tuo nuovo incarico…”</p>
<p>A Izaya non rimase che acconsentire.</p>
<p>Quando lasciò la sede della yakuza, la luce era calata drasticamente e il cielo coperto aveva iniziato a borbottare minaccioso. Rispetto a quando era arrivato, Izaya si era alleggerito del peso del fascicolo – in compenso, il senso di gelo dentro di lui era quasi paragonabile al freddo della stagione.</p>
<p>Non era certo di come esattamente quell’informazione fosse passata dalla Raijin alla mafia – e tuttavia, ciò che lo stupiva di più era il fatto di non averlo predetto. <em>Ovviamente</em> la yakuza avrebbe tenuto un occhio aperto sulle attività del suo nuovo informatore; cos’altro si era aspettato?</p>
<p>
  <em>Stupido, stupido, stupido.</em>
</p>
<p>No! Lui era il grande Orihara Izaya! <em>Non</em> era un idiota.</p>
<p>Eppure, aveva commesso un errore.</p>
<p>D’ora in poi, avrebbe dovuto fare attenzione – <em>molta</em> più attenzione.</p>
<p>La sua frustrazione crebbe soltanto quando, non contento di vederlo impegnato con ben altre preoccupazioni, il suo stomaco decise di gorgogliare in quello che pareva a Izaya un tentativo di commettere auto-cannibalismo.</p>
<p>Con un sospiro, diresse i suoi passi in direzione del Russia Sushi, decidendo che, se proprio doveva fornire nutrimento al suo corpo ahimè mortale, tanto valeva comprare un pasto decente per lui e per le bestiole fameliche che lo aspettavano a casa.</p>
<p>Sventuratamente, l’inevitabile susseguirsi di eventi determinati dal caso che domina la vita sembrava avere piani diversi per lui.</p>
<p>Il Russia Sushi era lì, in fondo alla strada. Izaya accelerò il passo, desideroso di raggiungere il ristorante il prima possibile, e-</p>
<p>“Bene, bene. Guardate un po’ chi abbiamo qui.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Starai scherzando.</em>
</p>
<p>Izaya si voltò in direzione della voce per fronteggiare una serie di volti – una dozzina circa – molto familiari… e la familiarità non era, sfortunatamente, dovuta al suo naturale talento a imprimersi in memoria nomi e facce.</p>
<p>“Shimoda-kun”, trillò con falsa allegria. “E la tua banda di allegre teste pelate”, aggiunse, strizzando l’occhio agli altri ragazzi, i cui capi rasati li identificavano come membri del club sportivo.</p>
<p>
  <em>Club ‘Manca di Rispetto al Tuo Dio’, piuttosto… Qual adorabile combriccola di umani.</em>
</p>
<p>Izaya era piuttosto sicuro che, nei giorni passati, ognuno di loro gli avesse lanciato almeno un insulto, la metà aveva pensato bene di fargli scherzi che spaziavano dal mettere puntine nelle sue scarpe da ginnastica a coprire il banco di scritte oscene, e almeno un paio lo avevano toccato in modo inappropriato.</p>
<p>Andava a testimonianza dell’infinito amore nutrito dal corvino nei confronti dell’umanità il fatto che nessuno di loro si fosse ancora ritrovato senza un arto o due.</p>
<p>
  <em>I miei umani sono incorreggibili~.</em>
</p>
<p>“Che ci fai in giro, Orihara, vai a cercarti un altro frocio a cui ficcare la lingua in gola?”,  lo provocò uno di essi.</p>
<p>“Checca”, fece un secondo tra finti colpi di tosse, strappando agli altri grugniti di risate.</p>
<p>Izaya forzò il sorriso sulle sue labbra ad allargarsi ulteriormente. “Chissà~? Forse qualcuno di voi si vuole offrire?”, domandò con un occhiolino.</p>
<p>Ne fu valsa la pena solo per vedere le espressioni sulle loro facce. Izaya scoppiò a ridere.</p>
<p>“Scherzavo, scherzavo~. Per mia fortuna non sono così disperato da dovermi rivolgere a voialtri”, commentò, allargando le braccia. “Ah, ma non rimaneteci male”, disse alle facce irritate dai ragazzi. “Prima o poi troverete qualcuno che non scappi alla vista dei vostri brutti musi… dico bene, Shimoda-kun~?”</p>
<p>Se c’era qualcosa che si poteva dire su Izaya, oltre alla sua ovvia passione per gli esseri umani, i discorsi da megalomane e il suo altrettanto ovvio odio per un certo bruto biondo, era che non si tirava mai indietro da una situazione pericolosa. Oh no – dove c’era pericolo, lui vi sguazzava, e dove non ce n’era, trovava il modo di crearlo. Non era che volesse farlo – okay, di tanto in tanto era per lui una sorta di sfizio – ma più che altro <em>non poteva farne a meno</em>.</p>
<p>Persino mentre punzecchiava i suoi umani con la consapevolezza dell’ostilità che andava rafforzandosi nell’atmosfera, continuava a provare quel brivido che lo sballava meglio di qualsiasi droga.</p>
<p>Certo, Izaya disponeva anche di un istinto di autoconservazione piuttosto sviluppato, ragione per cui Shizu-chan non era ancora riuscito a spiaccicarlo sotto uno di quei suoi proiettili improvvisati; sarebbe stato più efficiente, però, se fosse entrato in azione alla vista del fumo, e non quando il fuoco era già stato appiccato ed era sul punto di scottarlo.</p>
<p>“Be’, ragazzi, lo avete sentito. La checca qui non ha ben chiara la situazione… Penso sia ora di dargli una lezione di umiltà.”</p>
<p>Un paio di ragazzi si scrocchiarono le nocche in un gesto di assenso, mentre altri si fecero avanti minacciosamente. Trovandosi di fronte una dozzina di sportivi molto incazzati e molto atletici, Izaya scelse in fretta la sua strategia d’azione. Se la diede a gambe.</p>
<p>Il suo umore si inasprì considerevolmente come fu costretto a scappare da un manipolo di esseri umani. D’altro canto, neppure lui era così folle da tentare di battere quelle montagne di muscoli per conto proprio, armato soltanto di un coltello a serramanico.</p>
<p>Davvero non era giornata.</p>
<p>Certo che ultimamente ne stava avendo parecchie di non-giornate, eh?</p>
<p>Sfrecciò sulle strade, inseguito da grida e minacce e il rimbombo di suole contro l’asfalto – che presto diminuì d’intensità come il corvino volò attraverso la città, leggero e inafferrabile quanto era sempre stato. Inevitabilmente le grida si trasformarono in respiri affannati, le minacce in imprecazioni frustrate. I suoi piccoli umani si credevano così spaventosi… ma avevano dimenticato che Izaya era solito giocare con un vero mostro.</p>
<p>Li indugiò per un po’, dando loro l’illusione di poterlo raggiungere soltanto per demolirla lentamente, quindi li seminò in un dedalo di viuzze, seguendo un percorso che aveva mandato a memoria molto tempo prima, in previsione di un’eventualità simile.</p>
<p>Riuscì, non visto, a imboccare una strada laterale, e si appiattì contro il muro, attendendo con il fiato sospeso che i suoi inseguitori gli passassero accanto. Finalmente, il rumore dei passi tanto quanto l’eco delle loro voci svanì in lontananza.</p>
<p>Izaya esalò a fondo, rilasciando insieme aria e adrenalina. Si posò una mano sul petto, dove sentiva il cuore battergli forte, nonostante sapesse che il manipolo di idioti non era un pericolo per lui, né mai lo era stato.</p>
<p>Considerò per un breve istante se forse invece non dovesse iniziare a considerarli una minaccia, solo per scartare rapidamente l’idea. Certo, stava diventando alquanto irritante andare a scuola con loro, ma a parte mettere colla sulla sua sedia e minacciarlo di riempirlo di botte, che cosa potevano fare?</p>
<p>Niente. Il grande Orihara Izaya non correva alcun pericolo. Perciò, invece di preoccuparsi di loro, avrebbe riso dei loro comportamenti, accettando pazientemente qualunque cosa gli umani avessero da offrirgli, per poi continuare la sua vita nel solito modo.</p>
<p>Proprio mentre era nell’atto di liberarsi dei pensieri su Shimoda e la sua banda con una scrollata di capo, il corvino sentì qualcosa di freddo sfiorargli la guancia.</p>
<p>Si immobilizzò sul posto. Al primo tocco di gelo, ne seguì un altro, e poi un altro ancora. Contemporaneamente, aloni scuri comparvero sull’asfalto, e un soffice ticchettio raggiunse le sue orecchie, rotto solo dal frastuono di un tuono in lontananza.</p>
<p>Grugnì un po’ tra sé. Staccatosi dal muro, iniziò ad avviarsi verso casa, sperando di riuscire a raggiungerla prima di essere del tutto fradicio.</p>
<p>La pioggia aveva appena iniziato ad appesantirsi e il corvino stava giusto rimpiangendo di non avere con sé un ombrello, o per lo meno una giacca con il cappuccio, quando udì il telefono squillare dalla tasca dei jeans.</p>
<p>Lo recuperò prontamente, esitando con il dito sopra al pulsante di risposta giusto per il tempo necessario a leggere il nome del mittente della chiamata sullo schermo…</p>
<p>…e le sue labbra si stirarono in qualcosa di spaventosamente simile a un sorriso genuino.</p>
<p>Tutto d’un tratto, la pioggia cessò di dargli fastidio, e Izaya saltellò allegramente da una pozzanghera all’altra come portò il telefono all’orecchio, accettando la chiamata.</p>
<p>“Ko~ta~chan~”, cantilenò, salutando con un enorme ghigno quello che era recentemente diventato uno dei suoi umani preferiti. “A cosa devo il piacere?”</p>
<p>“Yo, Izaya. Mi hai chiamato?”</p>
<p>Izaya sbatté le palpebre, sorpreso dalla domanda. Aveva chiamato Kota-chan? Tornò rapidamente indietro con la memoria, e analizzò la settimana trascorsa tra quando lui e Kota-chan si erano scambiati numeri di telefono in quel locale e il momento attuale.</p>
<p>Aveva in effetti tentato di contattare l’altro il giorno successivo al loro incontro, ma Kota-chan aveva mancato di rispondere, e Izaya era stato troppo impegnato per dedicarvi più di un pensiero.</p>
<p>“Ah, sì!”, esclamò. La sua voce si abbassò di un’ottava, assumendo un tono seduttivo. “Stavo pensando alla nostra serata insieme e, be’… mi è venuta voglia di sentirti.”</p>
<p>“Ah, capisco”, rispose l’altro ragazzo.</p>
<p>Per un momento Izaya ebbe quasi l’impressione di percepire una nota annoiata nella sua voce – ma si liberò presto dell’assurda idea. Se c’era una cosa di cui era sicuro, era che Kota-chan <em>non</em> si era annoiato con lui. E tuttavia… forse era tempo di ravvivare la fiamma?</p>
<p>“Ne”, iniziò in un mormorio sensuale. “Voglio vederti.”</p>
<p>“Sì?”</p>
<p>“Mmh-mmh. Non ho più smesso di pensare a te dopo il nostro incontro, lo sai? Ci siamo divertiti così tanto… Ricordi quanto te l’ho succhiato come se fosse un lecca-lecca?”</p>
<p>Se Kota-chan fosse stato nei paraggi, il corvino avrebbe sfruttato il modo in cui la pioggia faceva aderire i vestiti alla pelle, esponendo la forma sottile del suo corpo. Stando le cose diversamente, si limitò a intridere la sua voce di una nota suadente.</p>
<p>“Kota-chan… voglio divertirmi ancora con te. Ci sono così tante cose che possiamo provare stavolta~!”</p>
<p>Una specie di sospiro risuonò dall’altro capo della linea, e un sorrisetto si formò sulle labbra di Izaya. Ottimo, l’altro ragazzo era interessato – eccitato, probabilmente. Ora doveva solo-</p>
<p>“Oi, tesoro. Apprezzo l’entusiasmo, ma tu lo sai che quello che abbiamo fatto insieme non significava niente, vero?”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>
  <em>Hah?</em>
</p>
<p>“Hah?”</p>
<p>Izaya sbatté le palpebre come un idiota.</p>
<p>Dal capo opposto della linea risuonò uno sbuffo di risata. “Cos’è, credevi che stessimo insieme adesso o qualcosa del genere?”</p>
<p>“Cosa- no.” Il corvino produsse una risata. “Affatto~! Ti stavo solo prendendo un po’ in giro.”</p>
<p>“Senti, non ho niente contro di te personalmente. È stato divertente- diamine, è stato <em>molto</em> divertente. Un culo come il tuo non si vede tutti i giorni”, commentò Kota. “Però io ho una ragazza, perciò-”</p>
<p>“Oh, ma davvero?”, fece il corvino. “Una ragazza?”, ripeté.</p>
<p>“Esatto. Perciò senti, non mi posso permettere grattacapi. La mia ragazza mi lascerebbe e i miei genitori mi caccerebbero di casa se scoprissero che mi sono visto con un altro uomo.”</p>
<p>“Chiaro, chiaro~.”</p>
<p>“Quindi non devi farne parola con nessuno, intesi?”</p>
<p>“Le mie labbra sono cucite”, gli assicurò Izaya. “Buona fortuna~!”</p>
<p>Kota suonava sollevato. “Lieto che ci siamo chiariti.”</p>
<p>E con quelle parole, il ragazzo più grande chiuse la telefonata.</p>
<p>Lentamente, Izaya abbassò il braccio, e rimise il telefono in tasca.</p>
<p>Durante la conversazione, la pioggia aveva preso a battere con più insistenza. Il suono sordo prodotto dalla cortina d’acqua che cadeva contro vetro, plastica e cemento riempiva le sue orecchie, coprendo quasi il frastuono di automobili in corsa proveniente da qualche strada celata dagli edifici.</p>
<p>Era solo, notò distrattamente. Nella sua fuga era finito in un vicolo stretto tra due costruzioni, deserto eccetto che per un paio di ratti e l’occasionale scarafaggio. Solo con la pioggia. Trovò curioso come non se non fosse accorto prima.</p>
<p>Diversi minuti trascorsero, e Izaya non si mosse, né parlò.</p>
<p>Solo in mezzo al vicolo, lasciò che la pioggia lo infradiciasse fin nel midollo, mostrando a malapena segni di disagio – ma dove il suo corpo era inattivo, altrettanto non si poteva dire della sua mente.</p>
<p>Per chi lo avesse osservato dall’esterno, la sua espressione sarebbe stata del tutto illeggibile. Ma dentro di sé, l’informatore indossava un ghigno folle.</p>
<p>Perché in quel locale di Ni-chome c’erano delle telecamere. Perché quel giovane di straordinario talento sapeva come hackerarle.</p>
<p>Perché una coppia di genitori e una ragazza avrebbero ricevuto una sorpresa prima della fine della settimana.</p>
<p>
  <em>È stato divertente giocare con te, Kota-chan. Come ti ho detto… buona fortuna~.</em>
</p>
<p>Il suo corpo fu scosso da un fremito, e Izaya fu quasi stupito quando una risata isterica non proruppe dalle sue labbra.</p>
<p>Quando le sue membra tremarono nuovamente, fu per il freddo. Abbassò lo sguardo sui propri vestiti, affascinato dal modo in cui si incollavano alla sua figura.</p>
<p><em>Dovrei muovermi</em>, considerò distrattamente.</p>
<p>Subito dopo, qualcosa si mosse davvero. Ma non era lui.</p>
<p>Attraverso la cortina della frangia corvina, distinse un’ombra scura agitarsi alla periferia del suo campo visivo. E poi – una parola che immediatamente catturò la sua attenzione.</p>
<p>“Izaya?”</p>
<p>Sussultò lievemente, e sollevò lo sguardo per incrociare un paio di familiari occhi marroni.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shizu-chan.</em>
</p>
<p>Che cosa ci faceva lì il biondo?</p>
<p>E perché lo stava guardando in quel modo?</p>
<p>In presenza della bestia, i pensieri di Izaya si focalizzarono di nuovo sul qui e ora, riacquisendo in pochi istanti il loro acume come una corrente di adrenalina lo attraversò in una potente scarica. Il suo corpo si tese d’istinto, preparandosi alla battaglia.</p>
<p>Qualcosa per cui non avrebbe mai potuto prepararsi, però, erano le parole che invece uscirono dalla bocca del biondo.</p>
<p>“Stai bene?”</p>
<p>Le sopracciglia di Izaya si sollevarono così in alto che per poco non scomparvero sotto i suoi capelli.</p>
<p>
  <em>Davvero, Shizu-chan… tu e il tuo istinto bestiale… come al solito, mi causi solo guai.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Non importa. Non posso immaginare cosa stia passando nella tua testa protozoica per farti comportare da gentiluomo con me, ma sappiamo entrambi che non durerà. Perciò sbrigati… falla finita con questa farsa…</em>
</p>
<p>Già, perché Izaya era abbastanza saggio da non aspettarsi umanità né gentilezza da Shizuo. Non verso di lui, la persona che più odiava.</p>
<p>Perciò, quando Shizuo mosse il braccio che sosteneva l’ombrello, il corvino si preparò alla fuga, certo che l’altro stesse per scagliare l’arma improvvisata contro di lui.</p>
<p>Invece, il biondo gli tese l’ombrello in un gesto d’offerta.</p>
<p>“Vuoi un passaggio?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tensione, così spessa che avrebbe potuto tagliarla con un coltello.</p>
<p>Non c’era altro termine per descrivere l’atmosfera che permeava la situazione, sebbene <em>atroce disagio</em> fosse un valido contendente.</p>
<p>L’ombrello, che pure a prima vista sarebbe parso piuttosto largo, si era rivelato essere decisamente troppo piccolo per i gusti di Izaya. Lui e il mostro biondo erano vicini in un modo che non avrebbe mai ritenuto possibile senza che ne conseguisse la morte, o per lo meno la violenta menomazione, di uno di loro. Eppure, eccoli lì – vicini a sufficienza perché i loro gomiti si sfiorassero più di una volta, fino a che Izaya non si era ficcato le mani in tasta, stringendosi nelle spalle il più possibile nel tentativo di occupare meno spazio, mentre da parte sua Shizu-chan aveva sacrificato metà del suo corpo alla pioggia pur di mettere qualche centimetro in più di distanza tra di loro.</p>
<p>Lungo l’intero tragitto, nessuno di loro pronunciò parola, con la sola eccezione delle laconiche istruzioni di Izaya su quale strada avrebbero dovuto imboccare di volta in volta.</p>
<p>
  <em>Come diamine abbiamo fatto a finire così?</em>
</p>
<p>La parte del corvino che non stava soffocando nel nervosismo e nel disagio per poco non scoppiò a ridere di fronte all’assurdità della situazione.</p>
<p>Heiwajima Shizuo lo stava accompagnando a casa.</p>
<p>Heiwajima Shizuo, alias Shizu-chan, alias <em>la sua fottuta nemesi</em>.</p>
<p>C’era da chiedersi se non fosse finito in un universo alternativo.</p>
<p><em>Ne Shizu-chan, ti ricordi che siamo rivali, vero?</em>, voleva chiedere. Si astenne dal farlo, poiché esisteva una piccola possibilità che il biondo potesse improvvisamente recuperare il senno e abbandonare tutte le pretese di gentilezza per tornare a tentare di ucciderlo.</p>
<p>D’altro canto, lo stesso valeva per lui, suppose. L’ultima volta che Shizuo aveva cercato di… <em>aiutarlo</em>, aveva comunicato vivamente la sua disapprovazione. Com’era giusto che fosse, in quanto Izaya non aveva bisogno dell’aiuto di nessuno, e men che meno dell’aiuto di un <em>mostro</em>, di una bestia che, se aveva scelto di mettere da parte l’odio bruciante nei suoi confronti, era stato solo per pietà – <em>pietà!</em></p>
<p>Come se Izaya fosse un qualsiasi umano indifeso. Tsk.</p>
<p>Eppure, eccolo lì… sotto l’ombrello di Shizuo, dopo aver accettato, grato, la sua offerta di accompagnarlo a casa.</p>
<p><em>Forse il protozoo non è l’unico ad avere perso la ragione</em>, meditò in silenzio, scoccando un’occhiata di soppiatto al biondo.</p>
<p>Da parte sua, Shizu-chan evitò non solo di parlare, ma compì anche quanti meno movimenti possibili durante il tragitto, quasi temesse che un gesto brusco avrebbe potuto far scappare via Izaya, oppure farlo attaccare, come un gatto randagio che, messo alle strette, opta immediatamente per snudare gli artigli.</p>
<p>Possibilità che Izaya effettivamente considerò quando Shizuo tirò fuori dalla sua tasca un pacchetto di sigarette.</p>
<p>Izaya storse il naso come il biondo esalò la prima boccata di fumo.</p>
<p>
  <em>E comunque, da quando fuma il protozoo?</em>
</p>
<p>A volte Izaya non poteva fare a meno di domandarsi se le decisioni di Shizuo fossero prese con lo scopo specifico di irritarlo.</p>
<p>
  <em>Stupido bruto.</em>
</p>
<p>Per fortuna, la sua capacità di sopportazione non fu messa a lungo alla prova.</p>
<p>“Siamo qui”, annunciò il corvino, fermandosi bruscamente davanti alla propria abitazione.</p>
<p>Gettata un’occhiata al posto, Shizuo emise un basso fischio. “Avrei dovuto immaginarlo che un pidocchio arrogante come te fosse ricco sfondato”, commentò. “Bel posto.”</p>
<p>“Mh-mh. Ma non illuderti che ti lasci entrare in casa mia mentre fumi come una ciminiera.”</p>
<p>Shizuo sbatté le palpebre. “Tu… vuoi farmi entrare in casa tua?”</p>
<p>Izaya roteò gli occhi con così tanta forza alla faccia da sogliola del biondo da vedere il nero all’interno dell’orbita. “Con la velocità con cui il tempo sta peggiorando, tanto vale che tu stia dentro finché non migliora. Se però preferisci sfidare la tempesta e rischiare di essere colpito da un fulmine, prego, fai pure”, gli disse. Quindi gli voltò le spalle, avviandosi lungo il vialetto che conduceva alla porta d’ingresso.</p>
<p>Non ricevette alcuna risposta – ma non fu necessario. Dopo appena una manciata di secondi risuonò alle sue spalle uno schiaffare di piedi dentro a pozzanghere fangose, informandolo della decisione del biondo. A sua volta, Izaya l’accettò senza un commento.</p>
<p>Trafficò con la serratura per un momento, quindi, quella scattò, e la porta si aprì con uno stridulo cigolio del tutto simile a un gemito. Izaya si annotò mentalmente di oliarne i cardini, prima o poi… non che in genere a casa Orihara ci fosse un’abbondanza di ospiti che avrebbero potuto essere infastiditi dal rumore.</p>
<p>Solo uno, a quanto pareva.</p>
<p>Si fece da parte in un silenzioso gesto d’invito, che Shizuo accettò senza commentare.</p>
<p>Izaya lo seguì a ruota all’interno dell’abitazione, dove lo salutò un familiare, lungo corridoio buio, e un silenzio infranto soltanto dalle note attutite della sigla di <em>Pokémon</em>.</p>
<p>Accanto a lui, Shizuo aggrottò la fronte. “C’è nessuno in casa?”, domandò in una specie di sussurro, quasi intimorito dall’atmosfera densa dell’abitazione.</p>
<p>“Solo le mie sorelle”, replicò Izaya togliendosi le scarpe, imitato a ruota dal biondo.</p>
<p>Gli venne in mente che avrebbe dovuto comprare del cibo d’asporto per la cena di quella sera, e soffocò un sospiro. A sua difesa, non era del tutto colpa sua se il suo tentativo di procurarsi del sushi era andato in fumo.</p>
<p>“Frena un momento- tu hai sorelle?”, fece Shizuo, stupito.</p>
<p>La risposta alla sua domanda si presentò da sola quando una porta si socchiuse in fondo al corridoio, gettando sul pavimento una lama di luce pallida proveniente da un televisore nell’altra stanza, e un paio di testoline arruffate si stagliarono, sbirciando, contro la lieve luminosità.</p>
<p>“Aspetta qui”, gli disse Izaya.</p>
<p>L’altro annuì, incrociando le braccia e gettando un’occhiata attorno, vagamente a disagio. Una volta assicuratosi che gli avrebbe dato retta, il corvino si diresse lungo il corridoio, frapponendosi tra l’alta sagoma del biondo all’ingresso e gli occhietti vispi e curiosi delle due bambine.</p>
<p>“Chi è quello, Iza-nii?”, domandò Mairu, inclinando la testa di lato nello stesso momento in cui la gemella compì lo stesso movimento.</p>
<p>“Nessuno che vi debba interessare”, rispose prontamente Izaya. “Guardate la televisione o quello che vi pare, ma non disturbateci. Saremo nella mia stanza per un po’.”</p>
<p>“Amico?”, bisbigliò Kururi, al che Izaya sbuffò una risata.</p>
<p>
  <em>Nemmeno per sbaglio.</em>
</p>
<p>Comandò alle gemelle di prepararsi del ramen in scatola per cena, ricevendo in cambio una taciturna occhiata delusa da parte di una e insulti sfacciati dall’altra, quindi le bambine gli diedero le spalle e trotterellarono di nuovo verso lo schermo colorato della televisione.</p>
<p>Izaya ritornò dal biondo, il quale si stava ancora guardando intorno come se si aspettasse che un fantasma sarebbe sbucato da un muro per attaccarlo da un momento all’altro.</p>
<p>“Paura del buio?”, lo prese in giro, prima di premere un interruttore per inondare di luce il corridoio.</p>
<p>Tuttavia, Shizuo non si rilassò, giungendo addirittura a rabbrividire.</p>
<p>“Fa più freddo qui che fuori”, grugnì scontento.</p>
<p>Izaya roteò gli occhi. “Non essere drammatico. Almeno qui dentro non piove.” Iniziò a camminare verso la sua stanza, seguito a ruota dal biondo e dai suoi borbotti infelici. “In camera mia fa più caldo”, offrì senza nessun motivo in particolare.</p>
<p>“I tuoi genitori non ci sono?”</p>
<p>Izaya fece spallucce. Fu l’unica risposta che Shizuo ricevette.</p>
<p>La camera del corvino era per l’appunto più calda, sebbene non di molto; giusto abbastanza perché Izaya non gelasse per le poche ore che ci spendeva in una giornata. L’arredamento stesso della stanza era improntato a garantire il minimo comfort necessario per quelle ore: c’erano un letto, un armadio, una scrivania e una libreria. Un ambiente semplice e ordinato che svolgeva le funzioni a cui serviva, proprio come piaceva a Izaya; e se non era l’ambiente più ospitale al mondo, be’… Izaya si era detto che non importava. Non era come se avesse mai avuto qualcuno da ospitare, in ogni caso.</p>
<p>Il ragazzo si liberò della giacca intrisa d’acqua, gettandola sul letto prima di fare lo stesso con il proprio corpo – ancora più fradicio.</p>
<p>Sollevò lo sguardo al biondo, esitante sulla soglia della sua stanza, e per un attimo si fermò a meravigliarsi dinanzi alla paradossalità della situazione. Se avesse saputo che un giorno avrebbe invitato la bestia nel suo spazio privato…</p>
<p>“Accomodati dove ti pare”, disse, accennando alla stanza con un gesto della mano.</p>
<p>Shizuo si schiarì la gola. “Ah, ehm- okay. Grazie.”</p>
<p>Si guardò attorno, chiaramente cercando di decidere dove sedersi – e Izaya inarcò un sopracciglio quando il biondo scelse il bordo del letto, di fianco a lui. Le sopracciglia inarcate divennero due quando quegli occhi color caffè percorsero la sua figura da capo a piedi.</p>
<p>“Vedi qualcosa che ti piace, protozoo?”, chiese con un sorrisetto.</p>
<p>Invece di replicare, Shizu-chan mosse improvvisamente un braccio nella sua direzione.</p>
<p>Izaya si irrigidì d’istinto. Nel tempo di un battito, il suo corpo entrò in modalità attacco-fuga per reagire a quello che era certo fosse un tentativo di agguantarlo o colpirlo, o entrambi. La sua mano scivolò sotto il cuscino, dove teneva sempre un coltello di scorta…</p>
<p>E si arrestò, trattenendo bruscamente il fiato come le dita calde di Shizuo sfiorarono con delicatezza il suo fianco. Una presa a pinza di strinse attorno a un lembo della maglia rossa, alzandolo appena.</p>
<p>Shizuo corrugò la fronte. “Fradicio”, borbottò tra sé, scontento. “Dovresti farti una doccia. Ti ammalerai, stupida pulce…”</p>
<p>Izaya si schiarì rumorosamente la voce.</p>
<p>“Shizu-chan?”</p>
<p>Shizuo sbatté le palpebre, e sollevò lo sguardo per incrociare il suo.</p>
<p>“Cosa?”</p>
<p>“È un tentativo di farmi spogliare, per caso?”</p>
<p>“Hah?!” Shizuo abbassò lo sguardo sulla propria mano, rendendosi improvvisamente conto di cosa stesse facendo, e si ritrasse come se si fosse scottato. Un rosso violento tinse le sue guance. “N-no. Taci, stupido pidocchio, oppure ti farò tacere io.”</p>
<p>Izaya ridacchiò al ringhio aggressivo del protozoo. In circostanze diverse, si sarebbe divertito a prendersi gioco di lui, ma siccome ci teneva ai mobili della sua stanza…</p>
<p>“Scherzavo, scherzavo~”, lo placò, alzando le mani in un giocoso gesto di resa. “Ah, Shizu-chan deve davvero imparare a controllare le proprie reazioni.”</p>
<p>Il rosso nelle guance del biondo si fece ancora più intenso, e Shizuo borbottò qualcosa di inintelligibile. Izaya sbuffò una risata come gli parve di distinguere un <em>dannata pulce</em>.</p>
<p>Giudicando di non essere in immediato pericolo, consentì al proprio peso di cadere all’indietro contro il letto, e incrociò le dita sul petto, guardando all’insù verso il soffitto della stanza. Accanto a lui, il biondo si quietò a sua volta.</p>
<p>Restarono così per alcuni minuti, immersi in un silenzio interrotto soltanto dal ticchettio della pioggia contro la finestra, mentre gli abiti di Izaya iniziavano pian piano ad asciugarsi sul suo corpo, con le coperte sotto di lui come uniche vittime. Il corvino notò l’altro agitarsi un po’ a lato della sua visuale, a disagio di fronte alla densa atmosfera. Sorrise un po’ tra sé, godendosi l’imbarazzo dell’altro, affatto intenzionato a tentare di porvi rimedio.</p>
<p>No, no- se voleva interagire con lui, questa volta sarebbe toccato a Shizu-chan fare la prima mossa.</p>
<p>Infine, fu proprio quello che successe – solo, in un modo che aveva mancato di prevedere.</p>
<p>“Quindi ti piacciono i ragazzi?”, sbottò Shizuo tutto d’un tratto, lo sguardo ancora fisso davanti a sé.</p>
<p>Izaya arcuò un sopracciglio.</p>
<p>“Eh, che domanda strana, Shizu-chan”, commentò. “È il tuo modo rozzo di chiedermi di uscire?”</p>
<p>Seguì un ringhio.</p>
<p>“Rispondi alla domanda, pulce.”</p>
<p>Izaya lo studiò in silenzio per qualche istante ancora, quindi fece spallucce. “Certo. Perché no? Il mio interesse abbraccia tutti gli umani. E sebbene si tratti in genere di un amore superiore al mero piacere della carne, non vedo perché io non possa- aprirmi a nuove prospettive, di tanto in tanto.”</p>
<p>Shizuo grugnì. “Suona strano. Tu sei strano.”</p>
<p>Izaya scrollò le spalle e non rispose. Tuttavia, un sorrisetto amaro comparve sulle sue labbra, non visto.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ovviamente la penseresti così, Shizu-chan.</em>
</p>
<p>“Izaya…”</p>
<p>“Mmh?”</p>
<p>Shizuo esitò, lo sguardo basso, indirizzato verso le mani che stava momentaneamente torturando.</p>
<p>“Sei…” Fece una smorfia. “Sei innamorato di quel ragazzo?”</p>
<p>Il corvino sbatté le palpebre.</p>
<p>
  <em>Chi?</em>
</p>
<p>Ci impiegò un attimo ad arrivarci, e fu solo perché Shizuo aggiunse: “Quello nella foto.”</p>
<p>Le labbra di Izaya formarono una perfetta ‘<em>o</em>’– quindi si tesero sui denti candidi come il corvino scoppiò a ridere.</p>
<p>Shizu-chan gli scoccò un’occhiata assassina. “Non è una battuta, pulce cretina!”, sbottò, ma la pulce in questione si limitò a ridere ancora più forte, stringendosi le braccia attorno allo stomaco.</p>
<p>“In-innamorato di… di Kota-chan?”, riuscì ad ansimare tra le risate. “Io, innamorato di quell’umano?”</p>
<p>“Che cosa ne so!?”, abbaiò Shizuo. “Nella foto di certo sembravate parecchio intimi e- oi, <em>smettila di ridere!</em>”</p>
<p>Izaya fece uno sforzo immenso per controllare la sua ilarità, se non altro perché, tra i pugni serrati e le vene gonfie sulle tempie, Shizu-chan sembrava a tanto così dal perdere le staffe e gonfiarlo di botte.</p>
<p>“Va bene, va bene~”, fece, ottenendo in cambio uno sbuffo. Quindi spiegò, a vantaggio del biondo: “C’è una differenza tra divertirsi un po’ con qualcuno ed esserne innamorati. Soltanto perché io e Kota-chan eravamo ‘intimi’ quella sera non significa che ci fossero chissà quali sentimenti dietro… né che lo saremo di nuovo”, aggiunse con una nota di amarezza.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, be’.</em>
</p>
<p>La bocca del corvino si allargò in un ghigno malizioso.</p>
<p>“Per esempio, io e te potremmo diventare ‘intimi’ proprio in questo momento e ti garantisco che non significherebbe niente”, cantilenò. Aggiunse un occhiolino per buona misura, cedendo all’irresistibile tentazione di osservare la reazione furiosa e imbarazzata di Shizuo.</p>
<p>Che però non venne.</p>
<p>Shizu-chan era… distratto. Per dirla tutta, non lo stava nemmeno guardando.</p>
<p>Tra le sopracciglia di Izaya apparvero pieghe profonde.</p>
<p><em>Non</em> apprezzava di essere ignorato.</p>
<p>Intanto, sembrava che Shizuo stesse lottando contro qualsiasi cosa stava accadendo nella sua testa. La pelle ai lati della sua bocca si increspò, mentre i suoi pugni si stringevano ritmicamente.</p>
<p>“Però…”</p>
<p>La voce del biondo ruppe il silenzio in un mormorio, per poi subito interrompersi.</p>
<p>“Cosa?”, fece il corvino, piuttosto secco.</p>
<p>“Però… hai aggiunto ‘<em>chan</em>’ al suo nome.”</p>
<p>Stavolta, neppure una pistola puntata alla testa sarebbe riuscita a tenere a bada le risate pressoché isteriche di Izaya.</p>
<p>Shizuo grugnì, nascondendosi la faccia cremisi tra le mani.</p>
<p>“Sta’ zitto.”</p>
<p><em>Oh, neanche per sogno, Shizu-chan</em>, pensò Izaya, denti scoperti in un ghigno da Stregatto. Ne era valsa la pena di essersi sottoposto agli innumerevoli fastidi che quella giornata aveva portato con sé, ne era valsa la pena di aver tollerato la presenza del protozoo… solo per <em>quello</em>.</p>
<p>Tutto d’un tratto, la risata si interruppe.</p>
<p>Sorpreso dall’improvviso silenzio, Shizuo si voltò – e il respiro gli si arrestò in gola come scoprì la faccia del corvino a un palmo dalla sua.</p>
<p>Abbandonata la precedete posizione distesa, il corvino era balzato a carponi sul letto, le dita allargate contro le lenzuola, l’intero corpo inclinato verso il protozoo, di colpo languido e sornione come un felino che adocchia la preda.</p>
<p>Shizuo sobbalzò nel trovarselo in faccia all’improvviso, ritraendosi d’istinto prima di poter arrestare la propria ritirata, e Izaya avvertì il proprio ghigno allargarsi incontrollabilmente. Osservò divertito il calare di un pesante cipiglio sui bei tratti del biondo come Shizu-chan irrigidì i muscoli, quasi a voler rendere chiaro il suo rifiuto di indietreggiare di un altro millimetro.</p>
<p>Quindi, la feroce curva delle sue labbra svanì d’un tratto, ritornando a essere una linea soffice, quasi gentile.</p>
<p>“Ne… sei geloso?”</p>
<p>Puro oltraggio lampeggiò sul volto di Shizuo, che aprì la bocca per ribattere. Dopo un secondo di imbarazzante silenzio, cambiò idea e la richiuse, per poi deglutire.</p>
<p>“Shizu-chan… lo sai che non significa nulla, vero? Tu sarai sempre l’unico davvero meritevole di un ‘chan’ per me” disse Izaya, con un sorriso gentile e occhi scintillanti d’ilarità a malapena repressa, che, se considerati, avrebbero tradito all’istante la presa in giro. Eccetto che l’attenzione di Shizu-chan era ben lontana dai suoi occhi in quel momento.</p>
<p>La scarica di adrenalina che investì Izaya era forte, e la domanda che nacque nella sua mente era una e una soltanto.</p>
<p>
  <em>Quanto più in là mi posso spingere?</em>
</p>
<p>Nella prigione della gabbia toracica, il suo cuore batté come se si trovasse in bilico sull’orlo di un precipizio. Dietro di lui, giaceva la sicurezza di un territorio conosciuto; sotto di lui, solamente onde increspate d’oro.</p>
<p>“Ne, Shizu-chan…”</p>
<p>
  <em>Quanto più in là?</em>
</p>
<p>Lo sguardo di Shizuo non si staccò per un istante dalle sue labbra, seguendone in movimento.</p>
<p>“Sì?”, fu la roca risposta del biondo.</p>
<p>
  <em>Quanto…?</em>
</p>
<p>“Vuoi un bacio?”</p>
<p>Shizu-chan si strozzò sul suo stesso respiro.</p>
<p>“I-I… Iza…”</p>
<p>“Lo vuoi, Shizu-chan?”, ripeté il corvino.</p>
<p>La punta del suo naso sfiorò come una piuma il viso di Shizu-chan, e quando questi sollevò finalmente lo sguardo verso quello di Izaya, qualsiasi cosa vi lesse fece scurire il rosso sulle sue guance.</p>
<p>Non ci fu risposta alla domanda, con l’eccezione di una specie di mugolio. Non ci fu tentativo di ritrarsi, eccetto che per un breve tremito che percorse il corpo del biondo.</p>
<p>Sul fondo dello strapiombo, le onde spumeggiarono, e alcun gocce d’oro atterrarono delicate sulla sua pelle, come le ali di una farfalla in primavera.</p>
<p>Izaya si chinò in avanti-</p>
<p>E la sua testa sbatté violentemente contro il muro come le mani di Shizuo scattarono per spingerlo lontano da sé.</p>
<p>“Levati di dosso!”</p>
<p>Izaya scivolò al suolo, annaspando per il dolore del duro impatto, e per alcuni secondi punti di luce colorati riempirono la sua visuale.</p>
<p>Quando riuscì a mettere nuovamente a fuoco la stanza, era rimasto solo. Shizu-chan era scomparso, fuggito con una sveltezza e una furtività ammirevoli per un mostro della sua taglia.</p>
<p>Gli angoli della sua bocca si curvarono all’insù.</p>
<p>
  <em>Andarsene mentre sta ancora piovendo… stupido protozoo.</em>
</p>
<p>Ridacchiò debolmente, senza fare alcun tentativo di alzarsi. Invece, consentì alla propria testa di fare nuovamente contatto con il muro, sibilando un po’ come un lampo di dolore lo attraversò.</p>
<p><em>Shizu-chan, sempre così brusco con me.</em> Sospirò. <em>Ah, immagino che non si potesse evitare… Ecco cosa si ottiene a invitare il nemico in casa propria.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Peccato.</em>
</p>
<p>La sua gola vibrò come una melodia iniziò a diffondersi dalle sue labbra serrate. Si trattava di una sciocca melodia ascoltata in un locale, una canzoncina sdolcinata che parlava d’amore e di fiori di ciliegio.</p>
<p>…patetico, davvero.</p>
<p>Specialmente quando il mondo è così freddo, pensò con un brivido, stringendosi nei vestiti infradiciati da una crudele pioggia di fine autunno.</p>
<p>Ma suppose che, di tanto in tanto, agli umani è concesso sognare.</p>
<p>Il suono di soffici passi sul legno del pavimento interruppe la sua melodia. Senza muovere un muscolo, il corvino fece scivolare lo sguardo verso la soglia della stanza, dove sostava, silenziosa, una figura minuta.</p>
<p>“Che cosa vuoi, Kururi?”</p>
<p>La bambina inclinò appena il capo di lato.</p>
<p>“…speciale?”</p>
<p>Il sussurro giunse chiaro e inequivocabile alle orecchie del corvino. Gli strappò una risata acuta, rapidamente soffocata come la sua testa pulsò in protesta.</p>
<p>Kururi non sbatté neanche le ciglia, affatto impressionata. Continuò a fissarlo con quei suoi occhi colmi di una quieta curiosità, e Izaya non poté frenare un sorriso.</p>
<p>Occhi vermigli indugiarono sul letto, sull’impronta nel materasso che, fino a poco prima, era stata riempita da una forma solida e calda.</p>
<p>“Già. Lui è molto speciale.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Shizu-chan…</em>
</p>
<p>Le coperte furono rimosse da una presa sicura. Scivolarono lungo il corpo di Shizuo, esponendo la schiena nuda. Dita lievi tracciarono la linea della spina dorsale e sfiorarono il profilo dei muscoli sotto la pelle tesa, che si contrassero in risposta al tocco che li solleticava appena.</p>
<p>Shizuo inspirò a fondo, quindi fece forza su un braccio per girare sulla schiena il proprio corpo appesantito dal sonno. Non aveva bisogno di guardare per sapere chi fosse, ma lo fece ugualmente. Fu salutato da un paio di maliziose iridi rosse e il profilo di capelli scompigliati, che si stagliavano contro le ombre della stanza come un’oscurità ancora più nera.</p>
<p>“Izaya”, biascicò. “Cosa ci fai qui? È notte fonda.”</p>
<p>Denti perlacei lampeggiarono in una risata silente.</p>
<p>“Non pensavi di poter sfuggire così facilmente, vero?”</p>
<p>Shizuo deglutì e si leccò le labbra secche. Improvvisamente sapeva perché Izaya era lì, lo comprendeva con una chiarezza che gli faceva battere forte il cuore, e allo stesso tempo impediva alle sue membra pesanti di muoversi per tentare la fuga.</p>
<p>A conferma delle sue aspettative, l’ombra del corvino scivolò sopra di lui, ponendo un ginocchio a ogni lato del biondo e sedendosi sulla sua vita. Shizuo esalò come quel peso leggero si posò contro di lui. Le sue mani si mossero di propria volontà per posarsi sulle cosce del corvino.</p>
<p>Izaya si chinò su di lui, fino a che il suo volto non stava aleggiando appena sopra quello di Shizuo, le loro labbra separate dalla distanza di una piuma.</p>
<p>“Shizu-chan…”</p>
<p>Shizuo non si mosse, restio a tirarsi indietro, incapace di chinarsi in avanti.</p>
<p>“Shizu-chan, vuoi un bacio?”</p>
<p>Shizuo aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma nulla ne uscì. Voleva dire a Izaya di spostarsi. Voleva supplicarlo di avvicinarsi ancora un po’. Ma non poteva. Non poteva.</p>
<p>Poi, Izaya colmò lo spazio tra di loro, e i pensieri di Shizuo persero importanza.</p>
<p>I suoi istinti presero il sopravvento, e quando le labbra del corvino si mossero contro le sue, Shizuo rispose con forza al bacio. Avvolse le braccia attorno all’altro, mentre la sua lingua guizzava a leccare quella bocca calda, umida e un po’ ruvida.</p>
<p>In qualche modo Izaya finì sulla schiena, Shizuo sopra di lui mentre portava avanti l’opera di conquista della sua bocca arrendevole. Ogni centimetro del suo corpo si stava scaldando, e presto il biondo si trovò a muovere il bacino verso il basso, beandosi alla deliziosa frizione.</p>
<p>“Shizu-chan”, gemette Izaya. “Shizu-chan!”</p>
<p>
  <em>Izaya.</em>
</p>
<p>Shizuo produsse un gemito di gola.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, Izaya.</em>
</p>
<p>“Izaya… Izaya…”</p>
<p>“Shizu-chan…”</p>
<p>“Izaya…”</p>
<p>“<em>Nii-san</em>.”</p>
<p>Il nero della stanza in ombra si era ora trasformato in rosso, con uno sprazzo di bianco dove la luce riusciva a infiltrarsi in mezzo alle sue palpebre. Shizuo grugnì, irritato e soprattutto confuso. Che cosa ci faceva Kasuka lì?</p>
<p>Mugolando un po’, strofinò il volto contro il cuscino sotto di lui, sentendone il sapore con la bocca aperta, desiderando di poter finire ciò che aveva cominciato prima che-</p>
<p>Shizuo si paralizzò.</p>
<p>
  <em>…il cuscino?</em>
</p>
<p>Con un sussulto spalancò gli occhi, tirandosi su sugli avambracci quel tanto che bastava per gettare uno sguardo al ricevente delle sue intense manifestazioni d’affetto.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ah.</em>
</p>
<p>Una larga macchia scura sul tessuto rivelava il punto in cui aveva pomiciato con il cuscino. Come se ciò non fosse abbastanza, la sua erezione pulsava ancora tra le sue gambe, prova di quanto avesse apprezzato strofinarsi contro il suo secondo amante, il materasso del suo stesso letto.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh cazzo- Kasuka!</em>
</p>
<p>Shizuo si drizzò a sedere di scatto, affrettandosi ad ammucchiare la coperta attorno al suo inguine.</p>
<p>“S-sì?”, gracchiò.</p>
<p>Suo fratello gli restituì uno sguardo impassibile dalla soglia della stanza.</p>
<p>“Sono le sette e mezza, Nii-san. Sarai in ritardo per la scuola.”</p>
<p>“A-ah…” Shizuo stava per sospirare di sollievo – per lo meno suo fratello non sembrava aver notato la sua improvvisa passione per i cuscini – almeno finché non si ricordò quale materia avesse durante la prima ora.</p>
<p>I suoi occhi si sbarrarono.</p>
<p>
  <em>Merda-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hino-sensei!</em>
</p>
<p>Oh, era <em>morto</em>.</p>
<p>“Ehm. Grazie per avermi svegliato. Scendo in un attimo”, disse, mentre già iniziava con lo sguardo a vagare per la stanza in cerca del materiale scolastico.</p>
<p>Kasuka si girò per andarsene; invece, pausò sulla soglia.</p>
<p>“Nii-san…”</p>
<p>“Sì?”</p>
<p>“Nostra madre ha cercato di svegliarti prima che ci provassi io. Mi ha chiesto chi fosse Izaya.”</p>
<p>Shizuo sperimentò per la prima volta nella sua vita l’affascinante sensazione di strozzarsi sulla propria stessa saliva.</p>
<p>“Ah- ehm-” Tentò una risatina nervosa; persino alle sue orecchie suonò come un tentativo piuttosto patetico. “Che ci vuoi fare? Le pulci sono così- ti entrano in testa al punto che persino di notte sogni di ucciderle.”</p>
<p><em>Giusto</em>, disse una vocina nel retro della sua mente. <em>Perché è questo che hai sognato, vero Shizuo? Di uccidere Izaya.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Sbavandogli sopra.</em>
</p>
<p>Shizuo sentì la punta delle sue orecchie scaldarsi. Cacciò il pensiero fuori dalla sua mente con la stessa violenza che riservava alle risse di strada.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dannata pulce. E dannato sogno.</em>
</p>
<p>Perché quello era tutto ciò che era stato, no? Uno stupido sogno, il semplice prodotto di un sonno disturbato, forse per via di qualcosa che aveva mangiato a cena.</p>
<p>Tra sé e sé, tirò un sospiro di sollievo.</p>
<p>Non avrebbe potuto essere più ovvio che non significasse niente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shizuo fece il suo ingresso a scuola con la camicia spiegazzata, le ciocche ossigenate selvaggiamente scompigliate e briciole di toast sparpagliate tanto sulla metà inferiore del suo volto quanto sui suoi vestiti – e, miracolosamente, in orario.</p>
<p>Sollevato ed ansimante, si abbandonò sulla sua sedia proprio nel momento in cui la campanella suonò. Rivolse un cenno a Kadota accanto a lui, rassicurandolo che no, non stava per collassare, quindi si unì, esausto, al coro di voci che si levò in saluto all’ingresso dell’insegnante.</p>
<p>Nessuno dei suoi compagni di classe osò fare un commento sulla sua apparenza arruffata, né guardare nella sua direzione per più di tre secondi netti – nessuno di loro era particolarmente volenteroso di morire per una cosa simile – e perfino Hino-sensei si limitò a un sopracciglio inarcato nella sua direzione al posto della frecciatina affilata che Shizuo si sarebbe quasi aspettato.</p>
<p>In qualche modo, dava l’impressione di essere una tregua.</p>
<p>La giornata procedette in maniera sorprendentemente tranquilla e priva di incidenti; le ore si susseguirono l’una dopo l’altra senza che Shizuo provasse neanche un’ombra delle emozioni a cui era ormai abituato – tra cui soffocante irritazione, furia omicida e imbarazzo cocente. E tuttavia, era da poco suonata la campanella del pranzo quando finalmente realizzò il perché.</p>
<p>“Oi, Kadota. Non è che hai visto la pulce, oggi?”, fece all’amico.</p>
<p>Kadota assunse un’espressione perplessa e molto, molto guardinga.</p>
<p>“Non mi sembra, no. Perché me lo chiedi?”</p>
<p>Shizuo aggrottò la fronte; non gli piaceva come suonava la risposta di Kadota. In genere la pulce veniva a stuzzicarlo almeno una volta al giorno, e quando pure non accadeva, i due finivano spesso per incrociarsi nei corridoi, scatenando, più spesso che no, un altro dei loro soliti inseguimenti. Il fatto che quel giorno non fosse accaduto era…</p>
<p><em>…nulla di strano</em>, si disse.<em> È insolito, sì, ma non è la prima volta che la pulce salta le lezioni</em>.</p>
<p>Lungi da ciò, infatti – Izaya era un marinatore professionista.</p>
<p>Eppure-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Lo vuoi, Shizu-chan?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Izaya vicino, vicinissimo, al punto che Shizuo poteva sentire il suo fiato sul proprio viso. Il naso del corvino sfiorò il suo come questi si chinò a colmare gli ultimi centimetri tra di loro.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Le mani di Shizuo scattarono a spingerlo via, e spinsero con forza, troppa.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Izaya atterrò dritto contro il muro, ma Shizuo non restò a guardarlo rialzarsi, perché un attimo dopo stava fuggendo dalla stanza…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Un vago senso di colpa si agitò nel suo stomaco.</p>
<p>Izaya… era impossibile che si fosse fatto male, giusto? Il pidocchio si era sempre ripreso anche in quelle rare occasioni in cui Shizuo era riuscito ad atterrare un colpo, resistente e testardo come l’insetto da cui prendeva il nome. Sicuramente si era scrollato di dosso anche quella spintarella senza battere ciglio.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sicuramente.</em>
</p>
<p>Se solo avesse potuto accertarsene…</p>
<p>“Vado a cercare la pulce”, disse a Kadota. “Tu e Shinra andate pure avanti senza di me. Ci vediamo dopo al solito posto.”</p>
<p>Senza attendere una replica, si voltò e si allontanò a larghe falcate, lasciando l’altro da solo in mezzo al corridoio, confuso e vagamente preoccupato, a chiedersi cosa accidenti avesse combinato stavolta Izaya per spingere Shizuo a dargli la caccia di punto in bianco.</p>
<p>I suoi dubbi però non ricevettero mai risposta, poiché Shizuo aveva già preso ad attraversare un corridoio dopo l’altro, guardandosi attorno in cerca di una familiare macchia di nero e rosso, con un intento meno violento di quanto chiunque lo conoscesse si sarebbe atteso – questo nonostante il suo nervosismo stesse aumentando con ogni corridoio imboccato, ogni tentativo infruttuoso, ogni minuto che trascorreva vagando a vuoto.</p>
<p>Quando finalmente individuò la pulce, fu nel posto più prevedibile che si potesse immaginare, e per questo l’ultimo luogo che si fosse preso la briga di setacciare. La mensa della scuola.</p>
<p>In mezzo alla calca e al frastuono, seduto a un tavolo in maniera non dissimile dal resto dei suoi adorati umani, Izaya pure riteneva nella sua postura un genere di grazia e di arroganza che mal si accordava con gli umili dintorni, e sarebbe stato forse più appropriato in un palazzo reale, tra vasti saloni e rifiniture d’oro e statue con le sue sembianze, dove se non altro l’ego del bastardo si sarebbe trovato praticamente a casa.</p>
<p>L’ansia di Shizuo si placò un po’ nel constatare che le sue azioni del giorno precedente non parevano aver sortito un effetto prolungato sul corvino. In compenso, il solco sulla sua fronte si approfondì.</p>
<p>Izaya non era solo.</p>
<p>Erano in cinque, e lo circondavano come avvoltoi, in parte in piedi, in parte appoggiati contro il tavolo, tutti fin troppo vicini al corvino perché questi fosse a suo agio. Studenti della Raijin, di cui uno, in uniforme sportiva, con la nuca rasata, risultava vagamente familiare a Shizuo soltanto perché frequentava il suo stesso anno. Era il meno rumoroso, quello che meno invadeva lo spazio di Izaya, e tuttavia il sogghigno compiaciuto sul suo volto avrebbe potuto costituire un’offesa di per sé. Di certo fu sufficiente affinché il cuore del biondo iniziasse a pompare lava ribollente insieme a sangue nelle sue vene.</p>
<p>E Izaya – Izaya appariva perfettamente calmo. Non batté le ciglia neppure quando uno di quei bastardi gli assestò un colpo sulla schiena che voleva fingersi una pacca amichevole e invece non lo era affatto, se il modo in cui il corpo esile del corvino fu sospinto bruscamente in avanti era un valido indizio.</p>
<p>No, Izaya- Izaya scherzava con loro, rideva ad alta voce come se se la stesse spassando… eccetto che Shizuo lo conosceva abbastanza bene da leggere dietro alla facciata. Aveva dato la caccia alla pulce troppe volte per non vedere la tensione nella sua postura, o il modo in cui le sue labbra si stringevano per l’irritazione.</p>
<p>E poi, uno degli idioti tirò fuori un barattolo di colla liquida e iniziò a versarlo dritto nel piatto di Izaya.</p>
<p>“Oh cazzo- sono venuto ovunque”, esclamò, facendo sganasciare gli altri. “To’ Orihara, prendilo tu, tanto a te piace no?” Usò la punta del barattolo per mescolare il cibo con la sostanza velenosa che lo aveva appena guastato. “Mmh, ecco, mangiatelo tutto.”</p>
<p>Stavolta il sorriso svanì dalle labbra di Izaya. Disagio e umiliazione lampeggiarono chiari sui bei tratti – e Shizuo vide rosso.</p>
<p>Un attimo dopo, teneva un tavolo sollevato sopra la sua testa e stava urlando a pieni polmoni.</p>
<p>“OI! FUORI DAI PIEDI!”</p>
<p>Cinque paia di occhi – più un paio di un rosso straordinario – si spostarono verso di lui, e subito si sbarrarono per lo shock, prima che le persone a cui appartenevano se la dessero a gambe. Shizuo prese la mira, incurante degli sguardi inorriditi provenienti dal resto della sala tanto quanto della resa implicita nella ritirata delle sue prede. Muscoli d’acciaio si contrassero, preparandosi a scagliare il pesante carico…</p>
<p>“Shizu-chan!”</p>
<p>Il tavolo si sfracassò al suolo come Shizuo mollò la presa.</p>
<p>Si ficcò le mani in tasca, ignorando il silenzio carico di tensione e le espressioni ansiose che gli si presentavano ovunque si voltasse, e percorse lo spazio che lo separava dalla pulce. Gettò un’occhiata verso Izaya prima di abbassare gli occhi al suolo e passarsi una mano sul retro del collo.</p>
<p>“Ehm…”</p>
<p><em>Tutto okay, pulce?</em>, stava per dire, ma l’imbarazzo gli fu risparmiato da Izaya stesso.</p>
<p>“Cielo, sembra che il nostro Neanderthal locale abbia deciso di fare di nuovo l’eroe e impicciarsi nei miei affari”, commentò il corvino con pungente sarcasmo. “Sta diventando un’abitudine o sbaglio?”</p>
<p>Shizuo grugnì, irritato. “Sta’ zitto”, ribatté automaticamente.</p>
<p>Lanciò uno sguardo nella direzione in cui i deficienti di prima erano scappati, e il suo volto si fece cupo.</p>
<p>“Feccia come quella mi fa venire il voltastomaco.”</p>
<p>Non erano, ovviamente, le persone che odiava di più in assoluto – quel posto nella sua vita era già occupato dalla pulce – ma di certo ci andavano vicino. Bastardi senza palle, tutti loro.</p>
<p>Izaya fece spallucce. “Sono soltanto umani. Sono facili da gestire.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Facili da-</em>
</p>
<p>L’espressione di Shizuo si tinse di incredulo scetticismo. Prima che potesse ribattere, però, il pidocchio cambiò abilmente argomento, accompagnando le sue parole con uno di quei sorrisetti leggeri che tanto lo irritavano.</p>
<p>“Ne, come posso aiutarti, Shizu-chan?”</p>
<p>“Hah?”, fece Shizuo stupidamente.</p>
<p>Izaya roteò gli occhi. “Be’, dubito che tu sia venuto a cercarmi per il piacere della mia compagnia. Ora, se solo tu fossi così gentile da dirmi che cosa ho fatto di male stavolta, così posso farmi un’idea di quanto velocemente devo correre…”</p>
<p>“A-ah. No, ehm…” Shizuo esitò.</p>
<p>Da quanto poteva vedere, la pulce era in perfetta salute. Fin troppo, pensò con una sorta di grugnito interiore. Tanto le sue stesse azioni del giorno precedente quanto il comportamento di quei bastardi di poco prima non sembravano aver sortito il minimo effetto sull’atteggiamento pimpante della pulce.</p>
<p>Perciò non c’era motivo di rimanere, giusto? Izaya stava bene, fin troppo bene.</p>
<p>…Se solo Shizuo fosse stato un po’ meno avvezzo alle bugie della pulce, avrebbe persino potuto crederci.</p>
<p>Il suo sguardo cadde sul pasto rovinato dell’altro. Per qualche ragione, la vista lo fece incazzare – e non era nulla in confronto alla furia assassina che lo attraversò al ricordo delle parole che quel rifiuto umano aveva rivolto a Izaya. Ancora adesso, se ci pensava…</p>
<p>“Vuoi unirti a noi?”</p>
<p>Le parole uscirono dalle sue labbra prima ancora che Shizuo avesse modo di pensarle a livello cosciente. E quando finalmente si rese conto di quanto aveva appena detto, il suo volto avvampò con una ferocia che era equiparabile soltanto a quella dei suoi pugni.</p>
<p>“E-ehm…” Si grattò nervosamente il retro del collo, agitandosi di fronte al sopracciglio inarcato di Izaya. “Cioè, se ti va puoi unirti a noi – cioè Shinra e Kadota. E, ehm, io. Solo per oggi! Cioè, non è che non ti odi più o roba simile… sei una maledetta pulce bastarda e lo rimarrai sempre! Però, ehm. Se vuoi unirti, per oggi va bene. Per pranzo, intendo.”</p>
<p>Alla fine del suo discorsetto, o per meglio dire del patetico tentativo di fare uso della grammatica della sua lingua madre, le sopracciglia arcuate del corvino avevano raggiunto un totale di due su due, e a giudicare dalla tensione della linea della sua bocca, Izaya stava o per dargli dell’idiota, oppure per scoppiargli a ridere in faccia.</p>
<p>Shizuo non era certo di quale delle due opzioni fosse peggio.</p>
<p>Invece, Izaya optò per la terza opzione – che, tutto sommato, aveva il potenziale di rivelarsi persino peggiore delle altre due.</p>
<p>Soppresse le piccole contrazioni agli angoli della bocca, assumendo un’espressione che si sarebbe detta quasi seria se non fosse stato per la scintilla di ilarità che continuava a bruciare, imperterrita, dietro alle iridi rosse. Quindi si alzò, spolverandosi i vestiti come se fossero mai stati sporchi, e issò la sua ventiquattrore di tela nera dal pavimento.</p>
<p>“Be’? Fammi strada, Shizu-chan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Indubbiamente, il fatto stesso di vivere in una metropoli costituiva, già di per sé, un rischio a essere esposti ad eventi alquanto bizzarri. Tokyo, con i suoi dieci milioni e passa abitanti, di certo non faceva eccezione. Frequentare il distretto di Ikebukuro in particolare, poi, aumentava esponenzialmente questo pericolo, e ci aggiungeva la possibilità molto reale di imbattersi in qualcosa di non esattamente <em>normale</em>, o umano.</p>
<p>E tuttavia, gli studenti della Raijin non avevano mai visto – né mai videro in seguito, con l’eccezione di quelli a cui capitò di imbattersi in un certo Centurione Nero – uno spettacolo più strano, assurdo e incomprensibile di Heiwajima Shizuo e Orihara Izaya che, fianco a fianco, passeggiavano per i corridoi della scuola, senza provare a uccidersi, né far volare banchi e coltelli, e neppure rivolgersi una minuscola occhiataccia.</p>
<p>Onestamente, Shizuo si preoccupò quando notò un paio di studenti annaspare come se stessero avendo un arresto cardiaco. D’accordo, era vero che mandava gente all’ospedale un giorno sì e uno no, ed era solito promettere le più atroci sofferenze al pidocchio che al momento camminava tranquillamente accanto a lui, ma non voleva essere responsabile della morte di nessuno, grazie tante.</p>
<p>Né tanto meno voleva essere responsabile del ricovero immediato dei suoi unici due amici, pensò come le mascelle di Kadota e Shinra caddero così in fretta da dare quasi l’impressione di essere lì lì per staccarsi.</p>
<p>“Aaahh, ehm…” Kadota tossicchiò. “Shizuo?”</p>
<p>“Sì?”</p>
<p>“Ehm… non so come dirtelo, amico, ma… Izaya è proprio dietro di te.”</p>
<p>Shizuo sbatté le palpebre.</p>
<p>“Sì, lo so”, disse, accigliandosi un po’. Kadota lo credeva davvero così stupido?</p>
<p>Izaya si fece avanti con un piccolo ghigno. “Yo, Dota-chin, Shinra. Shizu-chan qui mi ha cortesemente invitato a trascorrere la pausa pranzo insieme a voi. Spero che non sia un problema~!”, cinguettò allegramente.</p>
<p>“A-ah… è così, eh…”, fece Kadota, passandosi le dita tra i capelli improvvisamente sudati, e per un istante Shizuo ebbe l’impressione che stesse per svenire.</p>
<p>Forse era il caso di allertare un insegnante…?</p>
<p>Stava ancora tentando di decidere se le condizioni di Kadota fossero abbastanza gravi da richiedere un intervento urgente quando Shinra si riprese dallo shock iniziale, distraendolo con il vasto ghigno che comparve sulle sue labbra – perfettamente abbinato a quello della pulce.</p>
<p>“Vieni a sederti, Orihara-kun!”, esclamò l’occhialuto, assestando una pacca al terreno di fianco a lui.</p>
<p>Izaya non si fece pregare e si unì al gruppo con una sorta di passo saltellante, mentre Kadota indirizzava a Shizuo un’occhiata colma di dubbi, che pareva voler chiedere: <em>Ne sei sicuro?</em> e <em>Morirò qui, quando tu e Izaya darete di matto come al solito?</em></p>
<p>Cercò di rassicurare l’altro ragazzo con lo sguardo, comunicandogli in silenzio che non c’era motivo di preoccuparsi, poiché lui, Shizuo, sapeva cosa stava facendo… il che, ovviamente, era una completa menzogna, e siccome il biondo era un pessimo bugiardo, alla fine si accontentò di scrollare le spalle e lasciare le cose così.</p>
<p>Dopo aver preso posto tra Kadota e la pulce, tirò fuori il proprio pranzo, notando con la coda dell’occhio come la figura di Izaya si fosse inclinata verso di lui. Ne comprese la ragione nel secondo in cui sollevò il coperchio della scatola del bento, e una mano pallida e sottile guizzò ad afferrare un onigiri, per poi farlo svanire.</p>
<p>“Oi! Quello è il mio pranzo”, sbottò, scoccando un’occhiata carica di minaccia a Izaya.</p>
<p>“<em>Non effe-e egoifta, Shi-u-shan</em>”, ribatté quello con la bocca piena di riso. Deglutì, per poi passarsi la lingua rosea sulle labbra per raccogliere i chicchi che vi si erano attaccati. “Non mangio nulla da ieri mattina, sai? Ma naturalmente la bestia famelica si rifiuterebbe di condividere il suo pasto persino con qualcuno che sta per morire d’inedia…” Sbuffò con finta indignazione. “Tsk, dovresti proprio vergognarti!”</p>
<p>Alle parole dell’altro, la rabbia di Shizuo si quietò un po’. Riemerse nella sua mente l’immagine di un pasto ancora intatto, rovinato per il divertimento di qualche bastardo mentre Izaya fingeva di stare al gioco, e d’una casa vasta e buia, priva di calore familiare, sprovvista di qualcuno che accogliesse il ritorno da scuola di Izaya e delle sue sorelle con un pasto pronto.</p>
<p>Shinra e Kadota osservarono a bocca aperta come il biondo prese un altro onigiri dal suo bento e lo porse al corvino. L’espressione di Izaya mutò immediatamente, passando da scherzosa a scioccata.</p>
<p>“Prendilo”, grugnì Shizuo. “È tonno. Lo so che il tonno ti piace.”</p>
<p>Izaya si limitò a fissare la mano protesa, guardingo.</p>
<p>“Perché-”</p>
<p>“Lo vuoi o no?”, lo interruppe Shizuo, spazientito. Quando l’altro non mosse un muscolo, sbuffò. “Senti, lascia perdere”, borbottò, ritraendo il braccio. Era stata un’idea stupida, in ogni caso. “Se non lo vuoi tu, posso sempre-”</p>
<p>La pulce si mosse con la rapidità suggerita dal suo soprannome, e un secondo dopo in mano a Shizuo non restava altro che un paio di chicchi, mentre Izaya stringeva sé l’onigiri come se si fosse trattato d’oro.</p>
<p>“<em>Itadakimasu</em>”, bisbigliò prima di dare un morso.</p>
<p>Shizuo non sapeva se fosse per via dell’espressione beata sul volto della pulce, oppure dei chicchi sparpagliati sulle sue guance che lo rendevano stranamente adorabile – <em>non che trovasse quel bastardo adorabile, ovviamente!</em> – ma sentì qualcosa di caldo prendere vita nel suo petto.</p>
<p>Da quel momento in poi, la pausa pranzo proseguì in modo sorprendentemente tranquillo e senza mietere vittime. Il disagio di Shizuo e Kadota alla presenza di Izaya – nessuno dei quali sapeva bene come interagire con lui, nonostante fosse stato proprio il primo a invitarlo – fu facilmente oscurato dalla parlantina incessante di Shinra, a cui Izaya stava dietro con facilità, sebbene Shizuo fosse pronto a giurare che la metà delle volte Shinra blaterasse cose del tutto insensate.</p>
<p>
  <em>Be’, tra svitati ci si intende. O qualcosa del genere.</em>
</p>
<p>Quando ne ebbe avuto abbastanza della lingua fin troppo sciolta del futuro dottore, Izaya passò alla fonte di intrattenimento successiva. Scannerizzato il piccolo cerchio da loro formato con lo sguardo, selezionò immediatamente la sua vittima.</p>
<p>Procedette quindi a gettarglisi addosso.</p>
<p>“Dota-chiiiiin~.”</p>
<p>Kadota sospirò come il corvino gli gettò le braccia attorno al collo, praticamente sedendosi sul suo grembo.</p>
<p>“Ehi, Izaya.”</p>
<p>Izaya piegò le labbra in un piccolo broncio. “Dota-chin, non fare quella faccia! Se fai così mi verrebbe quasi da pensare che non sei felice di vedermi…”</p>
<p>Kadota posò una mano sul braccio di Izaya, e gli diede qualche pacca leggera.</p>
<p>“Che ne dici di mollare la presa, mmh?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>La risposta giunse prontamente, e la presa del corvino attorno al collo di Kadota si serrò ancora di più. Questi sospirò di nuovo con aria di rassegnazione.</p>
<p>“Di nuovo quella faccia, Dota-chin!”</p>
<p>“Il mio nome è Kadota…”</p>
<p>“Sorridi, Dota-chin! Voglio vedere il tuo bel sorriso!”</p>
<p>Il ragazzo moro assunse un’espressione sommamente scettica – che venne distorta un attimo dopo come le mani di Izaya gli afferrarono le guance di colpo, tirandole in tutte le direzioni.</p>
<p>“Sorridi. Sorriii~diii~.” Il corvino emise un risolino acuto. “Forse un bel bacio aiuterebbe, mmh?”</p>
<p>Un’esplosione rimbombò sul tetto della scuola. Il suono si disperse in fretta all’aria aperta, ma non prima di aver fatto voltare quattro teste – tre verso Shizuo e una verso il basso, come il biondo fissò stupito la lattina stritolata tra le sue dita.</p>
<p>“Ah.”</p>
<p>Izaya rise nuovamente, ed era lo stesso risolino cinguettante di prima, con una familiare nota di scherno in più e tuttavia colmo di sincero divertimento. Il corvino si staccò da Kadota, muovendosi rapido a quattro zampe fino a trovarsi a un palmo dal volto di Shizuo.</p>
<p>“Tsk tsk, Shizu-chan. Guarda cos’hai combinato, hai schizzato soda dappertutto!”</p>
<p>Prima che Shizuo potesse anche solo pensare a una replica, Izaya aveva già tirato fuori un fazzoletto dalla tasca dei pantaloni e si stava accingendo ad asciugare le gocce di liquido appiccicoso dalla sua faccia.</p>
<p>“C-che c-c- <em>Izaya</em>”, pronunciò il biondo, sostituendo all’improvviso il balbettio nervoso con il familiare ringhio del nome della pulce.</p>
<p>“Sì, sì, <em>grrr</em>,<em> gaaah</em>,<em> ti ammazzo, pulce</em>, eccetera eccetera”, ribatté il corvino, continuando a tamponare delicatamente la pelle dell’altro. Ancora una volta, non si curò minimamente degli sguardi a bocca aperta di Shinra e Kadota, a differenza del biondo che invece si agitò come un verme sulla lenza.</p>
<p>Non era che le azioni di Izaya gli dessero necessariamente fastidio – non che fossero benvenute, eh! – ma c’era proprio bisogno che la pulce si comportasse così di fronte ad altri?</p>
<p>Prima che potesse protestare, però, Izaya si era già ritratto e aveva lanciato il fazzoletto appallottolato in faccia a Shinra, dal quale provennero una serie di suoni offesi non meglio identificati. Senza concedere la grazia di un’occhiata all’amico, il corvino si alzò in piedi, stiracchiandosi.</p>
<p>“Be’, è stato divertente. Alla prossima, miei piccoli umani e… non altrettanto umani.”</p>
<p>“Dove stai andando?”, chiese il <em>non altrettanto umano</em> in questione, confuso. “La campanella non è ancora suonata.”</p>
<p>“Ah, per quanto sarei disposto a concedervi più a lungo il piacere della mia compagnia, si dà il caso che debba passare a prendere dei libri dalla biblioteca”, replicò Izaya, appoggiando la propria borsa scolastica sulla schiena, la mano che la reggeva piegata all’indietro contro la sua spalla. “Cercate di non annoiarvi troppo senza di me! Ciao-ciao~”, trillò, agitando la mano libera in direzione di Shinra e Kadota.</p>
<p>L’attenzione di Izaya cadde poi sul biondo, al quale lanciò un bacio, seguito da un occhiolino. “Ci vediamo, Shizu-chan”, disse con voce sensuale – e con questo, il corvino si allontanò ondeggiando un po’ i fianchi.</p>
<p>Il frastuono della porta del tetto che sbatteva fece sussultare Shizuo, che si rese finalmente conto di essere rimasto paralizzato sul posto, i suoi pensieri trasformati in melassa per alcuni secondi.</p>
<p>
  <em>E quello che diamine significava, dannata pulce?!</em>
</p>
<p>“Finalmente un po’ di pace”, sospirò Kadota, e Shinra ridacchiò.</p>
<p>“Che cattivo, Kadota-kun! Oi- dove stai andando, Shizuo-kun?”</p>
<p>Ignorandoli entrambi, Shizuo aveva messo via il suo bento e si stava affrettando verso le scale. La sua presa era già stretta attorno alla maniglia della porta quando si girò a rispondere, soltanto per rassicurare gli altri due che sarebbe ritornato in un attimo – quindi si precipitò dentro l’edificio e poi giù per le scale.</p>
<p>Occhi color caffè individuarono presto la familiare chioma corvina. Izaya aveva già percorso una rampa di scale, e stava per imboccare la seconda.</p>
<p>“Aspetta! Pulce!”</p>
<p>Dopo un secondo in cui Shizuo credette che Izaya non lo avesse sentito e si preparò a gridare di nuovo, il corvino si arrestò sui suoi passi per appoggiarsi distrattamente alla ringhiera, dove attese che l’altro lo raggiungesse.</p>
<p>“Izaya.”</p>
<p>Il nome fu pronunciato con un lieve ansimare come Shizuo inalò a fondo un paio di volte, riprendendo il fiato dopo la breve corsa.</p>
<p>Izaya spostò maggiormente il proprio peso contro il sostegno della ringhiera, appoggiando i gomiti contro il freddo metallo, e incrociò le gambe davanti a sé. Con la testa inclinata di lato e un’espressione curiosa e allo stesso tempo annoiata in viso, era l’immagine stessa della compostezza.</p>
<p>“Sì?”</p>
<p>Shizuo aprì la bocca. E poi la richiuse. E poi la aprì di nuovo.</p>
<p>“<em>Sì</em>, Shizu-chan?”</p>
<p>“E-ehm… ah… pul- cioè, ehm… I-Izaya…”</p>
<p>“Prima di domani”, suggerì il corvino, controllando un orologio da polso immaginario.</p>
<p>Shizuo digrignò i denti, frustrato, e si scombinò i capelli con un gesto della mano.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maledetta pulce! Tu e tutti i guai che mi causi! Perché non muori e basta, mmh? Perché non-</em>
</p>
<p>“Vieniacenaacasamiastasera.”</p>
<p>Seguì un istante di silenzio.</p>
<p>Gli occhi del corvino si sgranarono per lo shock. Il suo intero corpo si irrigidì. Le sue labbra si dischiusero leggermente, e…</p>
<p>“…Hah?” Izaya sbuffò una risata. “Shizu-chan dovrebbe davvero imparare a comunicare come un essere umano, invece di produrre i suoi soliti versi animaleschi. Qualcuno potrebbe non capire cosa-”</p>
<p>“Hai capito benissimo cos’ho detto!”, sbottò Shizuo, serrando i pugni, pronto a prendere a cazzotti la pulce se era quello che serviva per ottenere una risposta. “Vuoi venire a cena a casa mia oppure no?”</p>
<p>Izaya non replicò immediatamente. Lo scherno gli morì in gola e sul volto, e per un minuto il pidocchio rimase a fissarlo in silenzio, ogni traccia di ilarità svanita dalle iridi vermiglie, la bocca stretta in una linea indecifrabile.</p>
<p>Era spiazzato, quello era evidente. Ma non era tutto. Shizuo provò frustrazione al non essere in grado di leggere, proprio quando gli serviva di più, oltre alla maschera di neutralità del corvino. I suoi pugni si aprirono e si chiusero in uno spasmo automatico, anelando a scaricare attraverso l’unico mezzo che conosceva il nervosismo dovuto all’incapacità di predire la decisione di Izaya.</p>
<p>Come presto scoprì, però, la risposta della pulce era oltre le capacità di previsione di qualsiasi essere umano – o mostro protozoico che fosse.</p>
<p>“Non lo so”, disse il corvino semplicemente, con una scrollata di spalle.</p>
<p>“Non devi rispondere subito”, si affrettò a informarlo Shizuo. “Puoi anche prenderti del tempo per pensarci… ehm… ma probabilmente sarebbe meglio scambiarsi i numeri di telefono. Sai, così mi puoi far sapere cosa decidi e… già”, concluse pateticamente.</p>
<p>Le labbra di Izaya si incurvarono in un familiare sorrisetto divertito.</p>
<p>“Con chi credi di star parlando?” Il pidocchio sbuffò e gli diede le spalle, ricominciando a scendere le scale a piccoli saltelli. “Ti farò sapere”, gridò a mo’ di saluto, indirizzandogli un piccolo cenno con la mano; quindi giunse alla fine della rampa di scale, imboccò un corridoio e scomparve dalla vista di Shizuo.</p>
<p>Il biondo rimase lì impalato a fissare il punto in cui Izaya era sparito finché la campanella non suonò, riportandolo alla realtà.</p>
<p>Non capì che cosa Izaya intendesse con le sue parole fino a molte ore dopo, quando, mentre era sulla via di casa, il suo cellulare emise un ‘<em>ding</em>’ dal fondo dello zaino.</p>
<p>Era probabilmente il primo messaggio che riceveva sin da quando i suoi genitori gli avevano regalato l’oggetto a Natale dell’anno precedente – un Nokia piccolo ma robusto che miracolosamente era sopravvissuto finora alla forza del biondo – e non ricordava di avere mai dato il suo numero a più di un paio di persone.</p>
<p>Ragion di più per cui i suoi occhi si sgranarono quando lesse il contenuto del messaggio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[<strong>Da: Numero Sconosciuto, 16:06</strong></p>
<p>
  <em>Dove e quando?</em>
</p>
<p><em>- Il tuo arcinemico preferito. Spero che tu muoia prima dell’ora di cena! &lt;3</em>]</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Salve a tutti~ ˙˚ʚ(´◡`)ɞ˚˙ Sono tornata!<br/>Phew. Questo capitolo è stato… complicato. Non voleva proprio farsi scrivere (/ω&lt;)  Alla fine confesso di essermi un po’ arresa, motivo per cui è piuttosto corto e la qualità non è stellare… Spero che possa piacervi, nonostante tutto. Prometto che il prossimo capitolo sarà un po’ migliore!<br/>Buona lettura~ ｡♥*ﾟ+.*❁.｡*｡: +♡*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Non è giusto”, protestò Mairu, battendo testardamente il piede al suolo. “Anche noi vogliamo venire a cena dal tuo amico speciale!”</p>
<p>Izaya prese un respiro profondo ed esalò lentamente. Erano le sei e mezza e lui avrebbe dovuto essere già diretto verso casa Heiwajima; peccato che le due pesti paressero intenzionate a rovinargli la serata in ogni modo possibile, incluso farlo arrivare in ritardo.</p>
<p>“Vi ho già detto di no. Gli Heiwajima si aspettano una sola persona, non tre”, ripeté per la… aveva perso il conto. Aveva già passato la settima volta, di quello era certo.</p>
<p>
  <em>Che io sia dannato se permetterò a voi piccoli demoni di rovinare tutto.</em>
</p>
<p>Il suo sopracciglio si contrasse in uno spasmo di irritazione.</p>
<p>“E poi… la volete finire con questa storia dell’<em>amico speciale</em>?!”</p>
<p>“Izaya detto speciale”, mormorò Kururi senza staccare gli occhi dal tamagochi con cui stava attualmente giocando. A differenza della gemella, non sembrava poi così interessata a seguire Izaya dagli Heiwajima; lungi dal lamentarsi, Izaya era immensamente grato che il pulcino digitale possedesse un fascino maggiore.</p>
<p>Sollevò gli occhi al cielo. “Sì, <em>speciale</em> nel senso di <em>nemico giurat</em>o, non di- per l’amor del cielo, voi due siete troppo giovani per pensare a queste cose!”</p>
<p>“Non è vero! Io ho letto una rivista porno una volta!”</p>
<p>Izaya si massaggiò la radice del naso. Era piuttosto sicuro che non fosse una cosa normale per una bambina di nove anni, ma d’altro canto, che cosa ne sapeva lui della normalità? Considerata la maniera in cui <strike>non</strike> le aveva cresciute, suppose di doversi ritenere fortunato che non fossero diventate delle serial killer. Non ancora.</p>
<p>“Okay, piccole pervertite. Adesso ci diamo una mossa così mi posso finalmente liberare di voi, sì?”</p>
<p>“Iza-nii, no!”, squittì Mairu in protesta come il fratello agguantò lei e Kururi per il braccio, costringendole a seguirlo per la strada, e percorrendo in quel modo gli ultimi metri fino alla casa della vicina – un’anziana signora che aveva oh-così-cortesemente accettato di tenere d’occhio le bambine per il resto della serata. Era una fortuna che il corvino fosse riuscito a convincerla, siccome nessun altro nell’intero vicinato avrebbe mai accettato… d’altronde la signora era anche la sola nell’intero vicinato che non avesse ancora avuto il piacere della compagnia dei due piccoli demoni.</p>
<p>“Ora, vedete di comportarvi bene”, disse alle due come giunsero di fronte alla porta della donna.</p>
<p>Mairu lo fulminò con lo sguardo. Kururi sbatté le palpebre con aria innocente.</p>
<p>Izaya sospirò internamente.</p>
<p>Mentre intratteneva una breve conversazione di cortesia con la vicina, Izaya si domandò dubbioso se la babysitter improvvisata sarebbe durata più di dieci minuti. Facendo scivolare rapidamente lo sguardo dagli occhialetti sul naso adunco, al grembiule stretto attorno alla vita, fino alle ciabatte a forma di coniglio, avvertì come il presentimento che la volta successiva avrebbe dovuto trovare qualcun altro a cui affidare le pesti. Probabilmente in un diverso vicinato.</p>
<p>Almeno per quella sera, però, sarebbe stato da solo.</p>
<p>Da solo con una famiglia di mostri.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tecnicamente parlando, Izaya era consapevole che gli Heiwajima non fossero dei mostri – non tutti, per lo meno. Com’era naturale, aveva svolto delle ricerche prima di andare a infilarsi nel covo del nemico, confermando che Shizu-chan era un’aberrazione persino all’interno della sua stessa famiglia.</p>
<p>Ciò non significava che fossero umani nella norma, considerò pochi secondi dopo aver suonato il campanello, come la porta si aprì per rivelare un viso totalmente inespressivo e un paio di occhi più vuoti delle orbite di un teschio.</p>
<p>“Tu devi essere Izaya”, disse colui che era forse un robot, forse uno zombie e senza dubbio uno strambo. “Io sono Kasuka. Piacere.”</p>
<p>“Ah, il fratellino minore di Shizu-chan”, esclamò Izaya con tono piacevole. Strinse la mano che gli fu porta senza commentare la rigidità di essa, né il fatto che la presa dell’altro mancò di chiudersi in risposta alla sua.</p>
<p>
  <em>Qual affascinante esemplare.</em>
</p>
<p>Gli sarebbe piaciuto studiarlo, considerò il corvino. Ma, a quello scopo, l’approccio migliore sarebbe stato avvicinarlo senza che il suo mostruoso fratello maggiore ne avesse sentore, ed era più facile a dirsi che a farsi, con il naso da segugio e l’istinto animalesco di Shizuo.</p>
<p>Le sue riflessioni furono forzate a giungere a una conclusione come il suddetto fratello maggiore arrivò un momento dopo, preceduto dal rimbombo di passi pesanti sul pavimento.</p>
<p>“Pulce”, grugnì appena lo scorse.</p>
<p>“Yo, Shizu-chan”, lo salutò Izaya con un largo ghigno e un cenno della mano che immediatamente portò rughe profonde sulla fronte del mostro.</p>
<p>Shizu-chan non sembrava estremamente contento di vederlo.</p>
<p><em>E dire che è stato l’idiota a invitarmi</em>, pensò come le sue spalle furono scosse da una risata silenziosa.</p>
<p>Il cipiglio del mostro biondo si approfondì. “Quando hai finito di sghignazzare, puoi anche entrare in casa”, scattò. “A meno che non preferisci restartene fuori”, aggiunse poi minaccioso, afferrando il bordo della porta come se avesse una mezza idea di sbatterla in faccia al corvino.</p>
<p>Questi si affrettò a mostrare i palmi in segno di resa e scivolare oltre la soglia.</p>
<p>“Yare yare, Shizu-chan è così scortese~.”</p>
<p>“Nii-san, dovresti essere più educato con il nostro ospite”, affermò Kasuka con voce piatta.</p>
<p>Shizuo incassò la testa tra le spalle con uno sbuffo, borbottò un po’ tra sé, quindi sbuffò nuovamente. Concludendo che il cervello già difettoso del protozoo doveva essere stato mandato in corto circuito dal fatto che suo fratello minore avesse appena difeso la sua nemesi, Izaya decise di andare in cerca di esseri umani ancora funzionanti con cui interagire – e che possibilmente non lo fissassero con uno sguardo tanto vuoto e inquietante quanto quello di un pesce morto.</p>
<p>Heiwajima Namiko, scoprì, era una donna sorprendentemente… <em>comune</em>. Corporatura comune, volto comune; sorriso insolitamente gentile, eppure indubbiamente umano.</p>
<p>Gli prese la mano tra le sue, stringendola con presa ferma e calda.</p>
<p>“Tu devi essere Izaya-kun. Piacere di conoscerti.”</p>
<p>“Il piacere è mio”, replicò Izaya, chiedendosi esattamente quanto Shizu-chan avesse raccontato loro di lui. Se erano a conoscenza della loro rivalità, allora…</p>
<p>“Ah, Izaya! Quel ragazzo con cui Shizuo continuava a fare a botte, giusto?”</p>
<p>Una voce improvvisa si levò, rispondendo al suo dubbio.</p>
<p>Proveniva dal basso.</p>
<p>“Sono contento che vi siate lasciati alle spalle la vostra inimicizia. Non era bello quando – <em>argh!</em> – quando Shizuo tornava a casa tutto – <em>oh, andiamo!</em> – quando tornava a casa nero di rabbia e- <em>oh, eddai, di nuovo? Questo stupido affare!</em>”</p>
<p>Izaya inarcò un sopracciglio in direzione del paio di gambe che spuntava fuori da sotto una scrivania posizionata contro il muro della stanza. Le gambe in questione erano piuttosto corte – sul serio, da dove saltavano fuori i centottanta e passa centimetri di altezza di Shizuo? – e ricoperte di cavi, i quali, aggrovigliati, si espandevano sul pavimento attorno alla scrivania.</p>
<p>Il corvino si schiarì la gola.</p>
<p>“Heiwajima-san, posso aiutarla con il suo computer?”</p>
<p>Poco dopo, si trovava anche lui steso a terra, ad armeggiare con cavi e prese finché finalmente non riuscì a inserire ogni cosa nel posto corretto, e il computer sulla scrivania prese vita, illuminandosi di blu.</p>
<p>“Aha!”, esclamò il padre di Shizuo, eccitato. Si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte con il dorso della mano, lasciandosi dietro però una striscia nera e unta. “Non male, figliolo. Questi aggeggi diventano più complicati ogni giorno che passa, è una fortuna che voi giovani ci sappiate fare!”</p>
<p>“Così mi lusinga, Heiwajima-san; sono appena un dilettante”, disse Izaya, affrettandosi ad alzarsi e allontanarsi dall’uomo prima che questi potesse pensare di stringergli la mano o dargli una pacca sulla spalla.</p>
<p>“Chiamami Kichirou, Heiwajima-san mi fa sembrare vecchio!”</p>
<p>“La cena è pronta”, intervenne Namiko, sporgendo la testa fuori dalla soglia della cucina. “Per te va bene se usiamo il kotastu, Izaya-kun tesoro?”</p>
<p>“Ah… nessun problema…”</p>
<p><em>Da dove diamine viene questa confidenza? E come sarebbe a dire, </em>tesoro<em>? </em>Tesoro<em>?!</em></p>
<p>Izaya rabbrividì. A confronto, l’approccio brusco e violento del mostro biondo non appariva poi così male. Che quello che aveva sempre considerato un’aberrazione fosse in realtà una versione migliorata della sua adorata umanità?</p>
<p>Il suo sguardo si spostò su Shizuo, attualmente occupato a grattarsi la nuca con aria perplessa mentre tentava di piegare un tovagliolo in una forma triangolare – soltanto per arrendersi dopo cinque secondi e appallottolarlo con un grugnito animalesco.</p>
<p>Izaya soppresse l’impulso di sbattersi un palmo sulla faccia.</p>
<p>
  <em>Haha… impossibile…</em>
</p>
<p>Presto si sedettero tutti quanti attorno al kotatsu, di fronte ai cinque posti apparecchiati, e il corvino emise un sospiro di piacere come le sue gambe scivolarono sotto la spessa coperta. Era <em>calda</em>.</p>
<p>Adesso capiva cosa intendeva Shizu-chan quando si era lamentato del freddo di casa sua.</p>
<p>La casa di Shizu-chan era calda, luminosa, piena di vita.</p>
<p>Proprio come lui.</p>
<p>Diversamente da quella di Izaya, fredda, vuota e inospitale.</p>
<p>…proprio come lui.</p>
<p>E tuttavia, come il suo pensiero vagò e sostò sulle gemelle, si chiese se magari non avesse potuto comprare un kotatsu anche per loro. Sarebbe stata un’aggiunta interessante, non era forse così? Un tocco di tepore nella loro vita.</p>
<p>Finì per condividere il lato del tavolo con Shizu-chan, e si rese subito conto che esso non era inteso per più di quattro persone – a meno che le aggiunte non fossero d’accordo con l’idea di sedersi praticamente in braccio a qualcun altro. Non che Izaya non ci <em>stesse</em>, ma la sua coscia era premuta dolorosamente contro la gamba del tavolo per evitare di toccare quella di Shizu-chan, e il suo gomito sfiorava il biondo ogni volta che si muoveva per raggiungere il cibo.</p>
<p>Da parte sua, Shizu-chan era giunto alla medesima conclusione piuttosto in fretta, irrigidendosi all’istante come il suo corpo e quello del corvino si sfiorarono accidentalmente.</p>
<p>Una volta.</p>
<p>E ancora.</p>
<p>E ancora.</p>
<p>E ancora.</p>
<p>A questo punto, Izaya era stupito che il protozoo non fosse ancora esploso; il che era positivo per lui, decise, siccome la vicinanza e il modo in cui era pressoché intrappolato tra Shizuo e la gamba del tavolo gli avrebbero reso difficile scappare.</p>
<p>Chissà, forse la <em>bestia</em> della scuola voleva fingere di essere civile di fronte alla sua famiglia. L’idea lo fece quasi ridere.</p>
<p>Più probabilmente, ci teneva a non distruggere la sua stessa mobilia.</p>
<p>I due creatori del mostro non si erano resi minimamente conto del disagio dei ragazzi, mentre Kasuka osservava ogni loro mossa con piatto interesse, come se si trattasse di un esperimento di chimica particolarmente intrigante.</p>
<p>Izaya rabbrividì un po’. Che fosse perché era in parte mostro anche lui oppure per via di un’incredibile coincidenza che aveva riunito due aberrazioni nella medesima abitazione, era impossibile negarlo – quell’umano era insolito, a dir poco. E di conseguenza…</p>
<p>
  <em>Interessante.</em>
</p>
<p>Ma con la belva acquattata al suo fianco, Izaya era sufficientemente saggio da non lasciar trapelare il suo interesse. No – quella serata sarebbe stata dedicata ad attività più mondane.</p>
<p>Nonostante il silenzio teso del biondo e l’indecifrabile mutismo di Kasuka, la conversazione fiorì con naturalezza… com’era naturale, essendo Orihara Izaya seduto tra i suoi umani. Un numero infinito di cose si potevano dire, ed erano state dette, sul suo conto, ma mai che le conversazioni da lui offerte non fossero tra le più affascinanti e ricche a cui un umano avrebbe mai avuto la fortuna di prendere parte.</p>
<p>Ancora una volta le sue doti da informatore furono dimostrate come conquistò rapidamente la fiducia di Namiko e Kichirou e procedette ad estorcere una storia imbarazzante dopo l’altra sulle avventure del suo mostro prima che lo conoscesse. Incapace di reprimere del tutto la sua ilarità, la trasformò in sorrisetti e morbide risate, che erano pur sempre meglio delle risa sguaiate che facevano contrarre il suo petto e il diaframma, premendo per essere rilasciate. Fu necessario uno sforzo sovraumano ma <em>oh</em>, ne valeva la pena.</p>
<p>Ne valeva la pena solo per vedere il raccapriccio, la vergogna e la pura disperazione sulla faccia di Shizu-chan mentre i suoi genitori raccontavano imperterriti i momenti peggiori della sua infanzia, orrori di cui non serbava nemmeno la memoria. Il cuore di Izaya si riempì di feroce godimento nell’ascoltare le deboli richieste del bruto come questi implorava Namiko e Kichirou di non aggiungere altro, di porre fine al suo tormento, venendo puntualmente ignorato.</p>
<p>Per l’intera durata della sessione di tortura, Izaya fece un minimo sforzo per mantenere la sua risata argentina e piacevole, perfino di fronte alla disperazione della sua nemesi.</p>
<p>Dentro di sé, sghignazzò malignamente come un vecchio lupo.</p>
<p>
  <em>Mmh, sì… così… soffri, maledetto protozoo, SOFFRI!</em>
</p>
<p>“Che diavolo fai quella faccia a fare, stupida pulce demente?”, gli sibilò Shizuo in un sussurro appena percepibile, così da non essere udito dai suoi. “Scommetto che pure tu hai delle storie imbarazzanti legate alla tua infanzia!”</p>
<p>“Affatto, Shizu-chan~. Io sono nato perfetto, come lo sono ancora adesso”, ribatté il giovane informatore con identico volume di voce, per poi ridacchiare come sul volto dell'altro apparve un cipiglio profondo. “Aw, non fare quella faccia, o diventerai un protozoo con le rughe!”</p>
<p>Izaya gli punzecchiò la guancia con un dito, radioso alla vista del rosso violento che invase la punta delle orecchie della bestia, e si beò di come, di fronte ai suoi genitori e al suo fratellino, Shizu-chan fosse assolutamente impotente nel fermarlo.</p>
<p>La tortura di Shizu-chan andò avanti nella stessa maniera ancora per qualche minuto – e poi, tutto d’un tratto, si arrivò a quel punto. Il punto in cui la lingua di Namiko e Kichirou si era sciolta a sufficienza da lamentare ad alta voce la vita sentimentale del loro figlio maggiore. O per meglio dire, l’inesistenza di suddetta vita sentimentale.</p>
<p>“Non prenderla per il verso sbagliato, Izaya-kun, ma quando Shizuo ci ha fatto sapere che avremmo avuto ospiti a cena, non eri proprio quello che speravamo”, disse Kichirou con una risata.</p>
<p>“Kichirou!”, lo rimproverò la moglie, per poi rivolgersi al corvino. “Naturalmente siamo lieti che Shizuo abbia portato un amico per cena.”</p>
<p>“Ah, è tutto a posto”, la rassicurò Izaya con un sorrisetto. “Non mi sono offeso.”</p>
<p>Namiko ricambiò il sorriso, con una nota materna che innervosì un po’ il ragazzo. “E tu, Izaya-kun? Sicuramente un ragazzo bello ed educato come te avrà una ragazza speciale nel suo cuore?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Ah… eccoci.</em>
</p>
<p>Di fianco a lui Shizuo, che aveva sputato l’acqua che stava bevendo nel momento in cui sua madre aveva complimentato il corvino, si pietrificò nel tempo impiegato dalla donna per terminare la frase.</p>
<p>Di contro, Izaya si curò di rilassare la propria apparenza. Posato un gomito sul tavolo, appoggiò il mento sul palmo della mano con fare casuale; quindi inspirò, regolando in anticipo la tensione della sua gola così che la sua voce uscisse calma e liscia come l’olio.</p>
<p>“A Izaya-san piacciono i ragazzi.”</p>
<p>Quattro teste si voltarono di scatto in direzione di Kasuka.</p>
<p>Quest’ultimo era calmo e inespressivo come al solito, dando quasi l’impressione di non avere aperto bocca. Ma lo aveva fatto.</p>
<p>“Kasuka!”, balbettò Shizuo, scioccato.</p>
<p>Kasuka sbatté le palpebre. “Non avrei dovuto dirlo?”</p>
<p>Ignorando la reazione del biondo tanto quanto la sua espressione pressoché atterrita, Izaya fece spallucce. “No, non fa niente. È vero solo al cinquanta percento però, dal momento che non preferisco necessariamente i ragazzi rispetto alle ragazze. Quanto alla tua domanda, Namiko-san, per ora non c’è nessuno di speciale nella mia vita. Non in quel senso, per lo meno.”</p>
<p>Come le parole di Izaya si spensero nel silenzio, seguirono alcuni secondi carichi di tensione. Alcuni secondi in cui Shizuo trattenne il fiato. Alcuni secondi in cui il corvino, non visto e non tradito dalla pacatezza della sua postura, serrò le dita attorno al tessuto dei propri pantaloni con forza sufficiente a far sbiancare le nocche.</p>
<p>Namiko e Kichirou si scambiarono uno sguardo. E la tensione si ruppe.</p>
<p>“Capisco. Chiedo scusa per averlo dato per scontato. Mi auguro che tu possa presto trovare quella persona importante per te, chiunque egli o ella sia.”</p>
<p>Il tono di Namiko era comprensivo; incoraggiante, persino. Accanto a lei, suo marito sorrideva lievemente, la piega delle labbra gentile e sincera. Assenti erano le ombre e la freddezza con cui Izaya era diventato familiare, al punto che, chiudendo le palpebre, poteva ancora vederle danzare beffardamente a un palmo dal suo naso.</p>
<p>Esalò impercettibilmente.</p>
<p>“Nessun problema”, rispose.</p>
<p>Non si stupì alla nota roca nella sua voce.</p>
<p>Sapeva cosa si fosse aspettato. Non era come se non potesse udire l’eco di quegli insulti; non era come se sul suo corpo non aleggiasse ancora il ricordo di mani dove non appartenevano, di tocchi guidati da desiderio di umiliare e schernire.</p>
<p>Alquanto inappropriato per un dio, pensò amaramente, ma vero ciò nonostante.</p>
<p>Accanto a lui, Shizuo doveva aver condiviso lo stesso pensiero.</p>
<p>“Intendi dire che a voi va bene?! Non vi dà fastidio che lui sia- che sia così?”</p>
<p>Gli angoli della bocca di Izaya si incurvarono automaticamente in un sorriso privo di ilarità come avvertì la curiosa sensazione di una morsa stretta attorno al torace.</p>
<p>
  <em>Naturalmente la pensa così. Cos’altro mi aspettavo?</em>
</p>
<p>In fondo, Shizu-chan era uguale a tutti gli altri.</p>
<p>Il fatto che lo avesse invitato a cena non significava niente, se non che nell’ultimo periodo Izaya era riuscito a fargli talmente pena, che persino il mostro aveva deciso di mettere da parte il suo odio verso di lui.</p>
<p>“Heiwajima Shizuo!”, ammonì Namiko. “Scusati immediatamente con il tuo amico. Io e tuo padre ti abbiamo cresciuto meglio di così.”</p>
<p>“Eh? A-aspetta, io non-”</p>
<p>Kichirou incrociò le braccia. “Tua madre ha ragione, Shizuo. Non ti abbiamo insegnato a essere scortese e prevenuto.”</p>
<p>“Ma io non-”</p>
<p>“Izaya-kun è stato così gentile da accettare il tuo invito a cena. Se non gli chiedi scusa, dubito che accetterà di nuovo in futuro, e avrebbe pienamente ragione a non farlo.”</p>
<p>Shizuo digrignò i denti, frustrato. Una vena prese a pulsare sulla sua fronte.</p>
<p>“Grazie Namiko-san, Kichirou-san, tuttavia non è necessaria alcuna scusa”, si intromise Izaya. “Sono sicuro che il nostro Shizu-chan non avesse intenzione di risultare offensivo.”</p>
<p>La vena pulsante crebbe fino ad assumere dimensioni pericolose come il biondo voltò la testa per fulminare l’altro con lo sguardo, a cui il corvino rispose con un’espressione piuttosto piatta.</p>
<p>Le lancette dell’orologio a muro si erano allineate poco oltre il confine tra il terzo e il quarto quadrante, informandolo che era giunta l’ora di recuperare quei demoni delle sue sorelle dalla loro <strike>vittima</strike> babysitter improvvisata. Ringraziò i signori Heiwajima per l’ospitalità, rassicurandoli che no, non gli serviva un passaggio, e sì, si era divertito molto, grazie mille. Quindi, Namiko e Kichirou si raccomandarono che tornasse, qualche volta.</p>
<p>Izaya sorrise e mentì.</p>
<p>Ovviamente non sarebbe tornato. Non ce n’era motivo.</p>
<p>La sua curiosità nei confronti della vita familiare del mostro era stata pienamente soddisfatta. Quanto al mostro, Izaya era convinto che Shizu-chan si fosse già pentito da un pezzo di aver consentito all’odiata pulce di violare i confini del suo covo.</p>
<p>Lo sapeva. Se lo aspettava.</p>
<p>E allora perché…?</p>
<p>Perché il suo stesso sorriso gli sembrava amaro come fiele sulle labbra?</p>
<p>“Ti accompagno fuori”, mormorò Shizuo.</p>
<p>Izaya non si oppose. Lasciò che l’ombra lunga dell’altro lo seguisse lungo il corridoio e fino all’ingresso, dove attese sovrastandolo fino a che non si fu munito di giacca e scarpe; quindi lo seguì fuori, sulla strada ormai dominata dal buio della notte.</p>
<p>Faceva freddo. Izaya rabbrividì, e quando espirò il suo fiato aleggiò pallido e denso sotto la luce di un lampione.</p>
<p>“Pulce.”</p>
<p>Si voltò.</p>
<p>Shizuo era lì, immobile, e lo osservava. Il corvino non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se lo avesse seguito allo scopo di pestarlo per i suoi peccati più recenti, dall’accettare l’invito a cena, all’ottenere la simpatia dei suoi genitori. O magari lo avrebbe colpito giusto per sfogare la frustrazione, o per disprezzo nei confronti della sua esistenza in generale. Oppure…</p>
<p><em>“Non vi dà fastidio che lui sia- che sia </em>così<em>?”</em></p>
<p>“Izaya.”</p>
<p>Izaya sbatté le palpebre, ritornando di colpo alla realtà. Preso dalle sue congetture, non si era accorto di essersi assentato per un attimo – il tempo necessario a Shizuo per accostarsi non visto, così che, quando sollevò lo sguardo, il biondo era dritto davanti a lui.</p>
<p>L’improvvisa vicinanza fece scivolare un brivido lungo la sua spina dorsale, e istintivamente si strinse nelle spalle, quasi a ripararsi da un attacco che ancora non era avvenuto.</p>
<p>Tuttavia, rimase dov’era.</p>
<p>Sollevò il capo per incontrare gli occhi dell’altro, e si specchiò in due dischi resi pressoché neri dall’oscurità. Arcuò un sopracciglio e stirò le labbra in un ghigno, sperando di nascondere il modo in cui, per il tempo di un battito, aveva avvertito il proprio respiro incepparsi in gola.</p>
<p>“Hai intenzione di uccidermi o cosa?”, apostrofò l’altro con una nota di scherno, già pronto, mentalmente, all’inevitabile momento in cui Shizuo avrebbe perso la calma.</p>
<p>Invece, fu lui a perdere per primo la piega beffarda delle sue labbra.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shizu-chan…</em>
</p>
<p>I suoi muscoli fremettero sotto l’improvviso impulso di fuggire.</p>
<p>
  <em>…che cosa diavolo sarebbe quell’espressione?</em>
</p>
<p>“Izaya”, ripeté Shizuo, e qualcosa nel modo in cui pronunciò il suo nome portò un tremito caldo a diffondersi attraverso le membra del corvino.</p>
<p>Era soffice, pensò; quasi delicato. Era…</p>
<p>“Izaya. Tu…”</p>
<p>Era <em>troppo vicino</em>.</p>
<p>Di nuovo i suoi muscoli si tesero, preparandosi allo scatto, alla fuga che da sempre era la risposta predefinita agli attacchi del biondo. Eccetto che Shizu-chan non lo stava attaccando. Non c’erano insulti né ruggiti bestiali, né distributori automatici, né segnali stradali sradicati.</p>
<p>C’era un’inaspettata vicinanza, e poi- una mano sulla sua guancia, un'altra stretta attorno al suo fianco, un imprevedibile movimento in avanti e…</p>
<p>
  <em>Calore.</em>
</p>
<p>Calore, accoglienza, protezione. Persino in una notte così gelida.</p>
<p><em>Shizu-chan è come un kotatsu</em>, pensò Izaya, e avrebbe ridacchiato se la sua bocca non fosse stata altrimenti impegnata.</p>
<p>Così com’era giunta, la sensazione lo lasciò. Shizu-chan si staccò bruscamente da lui e fece un rapido passo indietro – e poi un altro, e un altro ancora, come se Izaya fosse un incendio da cui doveva allontanarsi senza indugio, mentre il vero incendio era sul suo stesso volto e negli occhi scuri, ancora rilucenti di un’emozione che il corvino non osò indagare.</p>
<p>Shizuo deglutì rumorosamente.</p>
<p>“E-ehm. Ci… ci vediamo domani”, balbettò, prima di fuggire tra il riparo offerto dalle mura dell’abitazione.</p>
<p>La porta sbatté dietro di lui, e Izaya rimase solo sulla strada buia, battuta da un vento insopportabilmente ostile. Tremò lievemente, tirandosi su la cerniera della giacca fino alla gola.</p>
<p>Sospirò, e il respiro scivolò dalle sue labbra, subito condensandosi in minuscoli cristalli.</p>
<p>“A domani, Shizu-chan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! Scusate per l’attesa, eccomi con un altro capitolo ヽ(*´▽`*)ﾉ<br/>Come forse avrete notato, ho fatto una piccola aggiunta ai tag (l’ultimo tag elencato). L’aggiunta si riferisce alla prima parte del capitolo.<br/>Buona lettura!! (｡ᐤヮᐤ｡)╭o͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡͡ .｡*♡ﾟ+.*.♡｡:+*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ara, ara. Di nuovo qui? Se va avanti così mi verrà il sospetto che io ti piaccia, Shizu-chan~.”</p>
<p>La voce si diffuse nel silenzio della stanza come un’increspatura sulla superficie di uno stagno, tanto attutita e inconsistente quanto le ombre danzanti sul muro.</p>
<p>Shizuo grugnì nel momento in cui la sentì punzecchiare agli angoli della coscienza, pretendendo la sua attenzione in maniera non dissimile a un bambino che strattona la manica della madre. A fatica, girò la testa sul cuscino per scoccare un’occhiataccia priva di forza nella direzione generale dell’origine della voce.</p>
<p>Dall’altro lato della stanza, brillarono in saluto un paio di familiari occhi rossi, immensamente divertiti e colmi di malizia.</p>
<p>“Di nuovo qui, Shizu-chan?”</p>
<p>“Questa è la mia stanza”, gli fece notare il biondo. Aveva intenzione di sbottare, invece le parole uscirono dalla sua bocca in un sussurro.</p>
<p>I denti perlacei di Izaya si scoprirono in una corta risata.</p>
<p>“No, non lo è.”</p>
<p>Shizuo aggrottò le sopracciglia, sforzandosi di decifrare le parole della pulce nonostante la stanchezza che gli appesantiva le membra e rallentava i suoi pensieri. Prima che potesse avere successo, però, il contenuto della frase scivolò dalla sua mente come acqua tra le dita; si lasciò dietro soltanto una vaga sensazione di confusione.</p>
<p>Stupida pulce che blaterava insensatamente.</p>
<p>Ah, era davvero troppo stanco per trattare con quel tizio. Sarebbe tornato a dormire, se non fosse stato che… Izaya era lì per <em>quello</em>, non era forse così…?</p>
<p>“Shizu-chan, non essere indecente! Non posso credere che tu stia pensando a fare certe cose in classe… tsk, che ragazzaccio~.”</p>
<p><em>Sempre meglio che studiare</em>, pensò Shizuo, fissando la lavagna con vacuità.</p>
<p>La classe era vuota eccetto che per lui, il che era, a parere di Shizuo, profondamente ingiusto. Borbottò tra sé che avrebbe sicuramente preso a calci i suoi compagni di classe, quando li avrebbe trovati, per aver saltato la lezione. Lo meritavano per avere messo colla nel suo zaino.</p>
<p>Dannati bastardi.</p>
<p>
  <em>…No. Non era ‘zaino’.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Che cosa stavo dicendo…?</em>
</p>
<p>Scosse la testa, preso dalla strana sensazione di essersi dimenticato qualcosa.</p>
<p>“Non fare così, Shizu-chan.”</p>
<p>Una mano premette sulla sua spalla, invitandolo ad appoggiare la schiena contro lo schienale della sedia. Il pidocchio si lisciò l’orlo dell’elegante blusa, i capelli insolitamente lunghi stretti in una sorta di crocchia.</p>
<p>“Pensavo che oggi avremmo potuto studiare un po’ di biologia. Non vorresti sapere come fanno a farlo due uomini, Heiwajima-kun?”</p>
<p>Shizuo sbatté le palpebre, instupidito. Ma nonostante la confusione, annuì. Era, di fatto, molto curioso.</p>
<p>“Bravo ragazzo. Ora – allarga bene le gambe. Ecco, proprio così…” Il corvino fece scorrere una mano sulla coscia di Shizuo, annuendo con approvazione come il biondo obbedì. “Molto bravo, Shizu-chan. Mi raccomando, allargale bene~.”</p>
<p>Shizuo era sicuro che ci fosse un banco davanti a lui. Eccetto che di colpo, non c’era più. Lo spazio lasciato vuoto fu presto riempito da Izaya come il corvino si portò davanti a lui per poi inginocchiarsi tra le sue gambe.</p>
<p>Shizuo poteva sentirlo.</p>
<p>Il bisogno.</p>
<p>Si agitava nel suo basso ventre e fioriva in mezzo alle sue gambe, pulsando urgentemente, anelando un tocco, una carezza, qualsiasi cosa.</p>
<p>Anche Izaya se ne accorse, e la sua mano si portò proprio dove il tormento del biondo era maggiore – toccandolo sul suo punto più intimo.</p>
<p>La reazione fu immediata. I fianchi di Shizuo scattarono in avanti, premendo lo spessore della sua erezione contro il palmo dell’altro, che mantenne la sua posizione, immobile e solido e perfetto per consentire al biondo di dare la caccia alla dolce frizione con foga crescente.</p>
<p>Ma non era abbastanza. Shizuo voleva di più. Voleva-</p>
<p>“<em>Oh.</em>”</p>
<p>La sua erezione, ora liberata dai confini di tessuto, sparì all’interno della bocca del corvino. Le dita di Shizuo si serrarono attorno alle ciocche di Izaya, e il biondo si mosse con selvaggio abbandono, affondando in quella bocca ancora e ancora, incapace di formulare un singolo pensiero che non concernesse la promessa dell’orgasmo in avvicinamento…</p>
<p>“Izaya”, gemette. “Dio, Izaya.”</p>
<p>Era così vicino… così vicino…</p>
<p>“<em>Izaya.</em>”</p>
<p>Shizuo venne.</p>
<p>E la campanella della scuola suonò.</p>
<p>Il biondo sospirò, soddisfatto e rilassato, ogni centimetro del suo corpo molle dopo avere raggiunto il picco del piacere. Provò un po’ di confusione di fronte all’improvvisa scomparsa della pulce, ma si disse che sarebbe potuto semplicemente andarlo a cercare durante la pausa pranzo.</p>
<p>Intanto la campanella non smetteva di suonare.</p>
<p>Shizuo voltò la testa, individuando il dannato aggeggio sul muro proprio di fianco a lui. Irritato, allungò il braccio con l’intenzione di farlo zittire; allungò il braccio, in un tentativo fallimentare di raggiungerlo.</p>
<p>Grugnì.</p>
<p>Dannazione. La campanella era proprio lì… così vicina, eppure…</p>
<p>Intanto il suono continuava, imperterrito. Shizuo digrignò i denti.</p>
<p>
  <em>Taci.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Taci.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Taci, taci, taci-</em>
</p>
<p>Sferrò un pugno- e un improvviso frastuono lo fece scattare a sedere, spalancando gli occhi sulla luce del giorno.</p>
<p>Sbatté le palpebre.</p>
<p>
  <em>…Hah?</em>
</p>
<p>Il dannato trillo era finalmente cessato. In compenso, la campanella era scomparsa, insieme al muro, alla sedia e all’intera classe.</p>
<p>La mente ancora assonnata di Shizuo impiegò qualche istante a riconoscere i dintorni come la sua stessa camera, e il rottame di metallo che giaceva dall’altro lato della stanza come ciò che era stato un tempo la sua sveglia.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ugh, non ci voleva…</em>
</p>
<p>I suoi genitori non sarebbero stati contenti, pensò, massaggiandosi la radice del naso con un sospiro. Ed eccolo lì, ancora una volta, a sentirsi in colpa dopo aver combinato l’ennesimo disastro.</p>
<p>Oh, be’. Per lo meno si era svegliato in tempo per la scuola, si disse.</p>
<p>E poi, i ricordi del sogno riaffiorarono improvvisamente.</p>
<p>Shizuo sbarrò gli occhi come una dopo l’altra una serie di immagini si riproposero, quasi beffarde, alla sua coscienza, sbiadite e sfumate e confuse e <em>fin troppo chiare</em>. Avvertendo un’allarmante sensazione appiccicosa nelle sue mutande, tirò via la coperta con uno strattone, rivelando una macchia scura al centro del tessuto. Fissò con orrore crescente la prova <em>molto</em> fisica della sua reazione al sogno.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh no no no no no no-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No, io non ho-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Non esiste che io abbia appena-</em>
</p>
<p>Un conto era avere un sogno assurdo e insignificante in cui baciava la pulce. Più complicato era giustificare una momentanea perdita di senno a causa della quale aveva baciato <em>davvero</em> la pulce, al punto che la sera precedente si era semplicemente imposto di pensarci all’indomani – o in alternativa mai più. E ora, questo…</p>
<p>Si mise le mani tra i capelli, inorridito.</p>
<p>
  <em>È impossibile…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Non c’è verso che mi piaccia davvero la pulce, vero?!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shizuo ce l’aveva quasi fatta quando accadde.</p>
<p>Mancavano esattamente centotrenta minuti, il tempo di due lezioni più alcuni minuti di pausa prima e tra di esse, fino all’agognato trillo destinato a sancire il termine della giornata scolastica. Il biondo stava già cominciando a rilassarsi, convinto che i suoi sforzi di trasformarsi in un incrocio tra un ninja e un camaleonte, mimetizzandosi contro le pareti e tuffandosi all’ultimo secondo dietro ad armadietti, cestini della spazzatura e studenti alquanto confusi, avessero dato i loro frutti.</p>
<p>E poi, lo vide.</p>
<p>Stava percorrendo un corridoio semivuoto, uno che non offriva utili nascondigli, quando intravide la tanto paventata sagoma vestita di rosso e nero.</p>
<p>Shizuo si pietrificò sul posto come un cervo illuminato dai fanali di un’auto. Mentre camminava, Izaya teneva la testa china su alcuni foglietti colorati – <em>fotografie?</em> – studiandole con aria assorta; era l’unico motivo per cui il corvino non si era accorto di lui.</p>
<p>Tra di loro, non c’era ostacolo alla vista.</p>
<p>Nulla che impedisse il suo immediato riconoscimento.</p>
<p>Izaya si stava avvicinando.</p>
<p>Da un momento all’altro, avrebbe alzato lo sguardo.</p>
<p>
  <em>Cazzo.</em>
</p>
<p>Doveva agire immediatamente.</p>
<p>E poi, Izaya sollevò gli occhi.</p>
<p>Premuto contro la parete del bagno in cui si era nascosto all’ultimo secondo, Shizuo rilasciò un sospiro di sollievo. A meno che la pulce non fosse diretta proprio in quello specifico bagno, era scampato al pericolo. Per l’ennesima volta nell’arco di una manciata di ore, era riuscito per un soffio a evitare Izaya e il rischio di un alquanto indesiderato confronto. E così chiuse gli occhi e fece uno sforzo.</p>
<p>Si sforzò di fingere che il pidocchio non esistesse. Che Shizuo non avesse mai ceduto all’impulso di baciarlo. Che le sue labbra non formicolassero ancora in un costante memento della sensazione di una bocca morbida contro la sua.</p>
<p>L’improvvisa, terrificante realizzazione da cui era stato investito quella mattina stessa come un treno in corsa <em>quasi</em> scompariva se il biondo si sforzava anima e corpo di pensare ad altro. Ad esempio… il freddo delle piastrelle oltre alla barriera dei vestiti – <em>il calore della pelle umida sotto a una maglia bagnata</em> – il gocciolio di un rubinetto – <em>lo squillo di una risata acuta</em> – l’odore sgradevole del bagno…</p>
<p>Arricciò il naso, riaprendo gli occhi.</p>
<p>Decretando che la realtà dei bagni della scuola fosse almeno tanto sgradevole quanto quella a cui stava duramente tentando di sfuggire, se non di più, Shizuo decise di attendere ancora qualche minuto per essere certo che la pulce se ne fosse andata, e poi lasciare l’improvvisato rifugio.</p>
<p>Gli venne in mente che non avrebbe potuto continuare così in eterno.</p>
<p>Scelse molto accuratamente di ignorare il pensiero.</p>
<p>“Posso continuare così quanto mi pare”, borbottò tra sé, recandosi al lavandino. Girò la manopola, sciacquandosi le mani prima di schizzarsi dell’acqua in faccia.</p>
<p>Gli bastava evitare il pidocchio, no? Evitarlo come la peste che era, sia nella realtà che dentro alla sua stessa mente.</p>
<p>Che ci voleva?</p>
<p>Shizuo si allungò verso un rotolo di carta assorbente per strapparne un pezzo.</p>
<p>“Shizu-chaaaaaan!”</p>
<p>
  <em>AAARGH!</em>
</p>
<p>Shizuo avrebbe negato per sempre lo squittio terrorizzato che in quell’occasione lasciò le sue labbra. Allo stesso modo, avrebbe minacciato di morte chiunque avesse affermato che il Fortissimo di Ikebukuro fece un salto di un metro, affannato e in preda al panico come un coniglio sul punto di essere divorato, per poi voltarsi così in fretta che per poco non inciampò sui propri piedi.</p>
<p>E tutto questo, soltanto per incrociare un paio di occhi coperti da lenti spesse, scintillanti tanto per il riflesso della luce quanto per il divertimento, appartenenti a un certo aspirante dottore di nome Kishitani Shinra.</p>
<p>“Shinra, bastardo!”, gridò il biondo furioso, facendo un minaccioso passo avanti con i pugni serrati.</p>
<p>“Whoa, whoa.” Shinra sollevò le mani in un tentativo di placarlo e indietreggiò nervosamente. “Ti prego, calmati Shizuo-kun! Non posso morire prima che Celty abbia ricambiato il mio amore!”</p>
<p>“Ah, adesso che sto per spaccarti le ossa sono di nuovo Shizuo-kun, eh?!”</p>
<p>“Mi dispiace!”, strillò Shinra come Shizuo lo agguantò per il bavero della camicia. “Non ho resistito dopo aver osservato il modo in cui ti sei comportato con Orihara-kun per tutto il giorno!”</p>
<p>Shizuo sgranò gli occhi. “Cos-! Io-!” Sentì la sua faccia scaldarsi, e fu come carbone che alimentò la sua bruciante irritazione. “Non mi sono comportato in nessun modo strano! Sono stato normalissimo! Normalissimo, ti dico! È chiaro, dannato quattrocchi?! Haaaah?!”</p>
<p>“S-S-”, balbettò Shinra mentre veniva sbatacchiato avanti e indietro.</p>
<p>“Perché avrei dovuto comportarmi diversamente dal solito? Non c’è nessuna ragione! Non mi importa della pulce, io <em>odio</em> la pulce, lo odio, lo odio, lo <em>odio</em>! Ha un bel faccino, e allora? Di tanto in tanto la sua compagnia è piacevole, e allora?! Sogno di lui la notte, E ALLORA?! Questo non significa-”</p>
<p>“<em>Shizuo-kun</em>!”</p>
<p>Lo sproloquio del biondo si arrestò bruscamente, e Shizuo annaspò come un pesce. Rendendosi finalmente conto di quanto si fosse lasciato sfuggire, impallidì, e serrò di scatto la mascella.</p>
<p>Rilasciato l’amico, fece qualche passo indietro. Mentre Shinra si aggiustava l’uniforme e si raddrizzava gli occhiali, Shizuo si umettò le labbra con la poca saliva presente nella bocca che si era fatta d’un tratto secca, spostando nervosamente il peso da un piede all’altro.</p>
<p>Una parte di lui anelava al liquido cristallino che gli sarebbe stato disponibile se avesse ruotato la manopola del lavandino; un’altra parte di lui lo spingeva a rivolgere brevi, ansiosi sguardi alla porta, attraverso cui forse avrebbe potuto scappare, per poi fingere, una volta trovatosi dall’altro lato, che nulla fosse successo. Come la sera prima con la pulce. Eccetto che nemmeno allora aveva realmente funzionato.</p>
<p>Si schiarì la gola. “Ehm. Shinra, io- senti, dimentica tutto. Non avrei dovuto aggredirti. Ehm…” Tossicchiò di nuovo. La sua gola si era fatta <em>davvero</em> secca. “Quelle cose che ho detto. Ah… Non- Non è-“</p>
<p>Avendo finito di aggiustarsi gli occhiali, Shinra sollevò il capo e piantò gli occhi dritti nei suoi.</p>
<p>“Shizuo-kun. Lo so già.”</p>
<p>Seguì un momento di silenzio.</p>
<p>Un battito di ciglia.</p>
<p>E la caduta di una mascella.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“Senza offesa, ma è piuttosto lampante. Sei un pessimo bugiardo, lo sai?”</p>
<p>Shizuo deglutì. Oh, lo sapeva bene. Se ne rendeva conto ogni volta che provava a mentire a se stesso, fallendo miseramente.</p>
<p>Il suo cuore batteva forte quando pose la domanda seguente.</p>
<p>“E Kadota?”</p>
<p>“Lo sa pure lui.”</p>
<p>Una fitta d’ansia.</p>
<p>Shinra proseguì con tono conversazionale, senza notare la tempesta di emozioni del biondo – o più probabilmente, senza che gliene fregasse più di tanto. “A dire la verità, all’inizio era un po’ scettico quando gli ho suggerito che sarebbe potuto accadere… ultimamente però si è ricreduto persino lui.” Il moro sorrise, scuotendo un po’ il capo. “Sul serio, era prevedibile. Voi due siete sempre stati fin troppo ossessionati l’uno dall’altro.”</p>
<p>Ah… era vero. Shizuo suppose che non fosse esattamente normale. Non che lui e la pulce fossero persone <em>normali</em> – era una delle cose che avevano in comune, e chissà, forse era proprio il motivo per cui lui-</p>
<p>Si leccò di nuovo le labbra. La sua bocca non era meno secca di prima, ma non faceva male ritentare la sorte, no?</p>
<p>“E tu, tu e Kadota, voi… ah… come dire…”</p>
<p>“Dovresti parlare con Orihara-kun.”</p>
<p>“Hah?” Non era quello che Shizuo si era aspettato.</p>
<p>Shinra roteò gli occhi e sospirò drammaticamente. “Shizuo-kun, alle volte mi viene da pensare che Orihara-kun abbia ragione a darti del protozoo.”</p>
<p>L’occhio destro di Shizuo si contrasse. “<em>Oi</em>-”</p>
<p>“Hahaha, scherzavo, ti prego non torcermi il collo”, fece Shinra con un risolino nervoso. “Be’, in ogni caso io e Kadota siamo convinti che dovresti provare ad avere una conversazione seria con Orihara-kun e, lo sai…” Allargò le braccia, volgendo i palmi delle mani verso l’alto in un gesto di casuale offerta, quasi a volergli mostrare diverse possibilità. “Dargli una chance.”</p>
<p>Era… era vero?</p>
<p>Shinra… gli stava rivolgendo veramente quelle parole?</p>
<p>Non si trattava di un altro sogno, giusto?</p>
<p>Shizuo era pronto a dare di stomaco lì e ora se la conversazione con Shinra si fosse trasformata in una replica della sua ultima fantasia notturna.</p>
<p>“Di certo la compagnia assicurativa della scuola te ne sarebbe riconoscente”, continuò Shinra come se nulla fosse. “Naturalmente la scelta è tua, però. Se preferisci continuare a imboscarti in bagno-”</p>
<p>“Non mi sono <em>imboscato</em>!”, protestò Shizuo. “Cos’è, non hai mai visto qualcuno che ha bisogno di usare il cesso? Capisco che a Celty non serva, ma questo è…”</p>
<p>La porta si aprì. Ne entrarono un coro di voci acute e risate, presto seguite dalle persone a cui appartenevano.</p>
<p>Le due ragazze si immobilizzarono non appena si resero conto della presenza degli altri studenti. Nella generale perplessità che seguì, le loro facce assunsero gradualmente una tonalità rossastra, finché una non afferrò la manica dell’altra, ed entrambe ripercorsero i propri passi a ritroso in tutta fretta, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle.</p>
<p>“…questo è il bagno delle ragazze, non è vero?”, fece Shizuo con voce piatta.</p>
<p>“Già”, trillò Shinra.</p>
<p>“Ci conviene andarcene prima che quelle chiamino gli insegnanti e veniamo sospesi, vero?”</p>
<p>“Già!”</p>
<p>Shizuo sospirò, massaggiandosi la radice del naso.</p>
<p>“Quanto manca alla prossima lezione?”</p>
<p>Shinra controllò l’orologio da polso. “Cinque minuti, più o meno.”</p>
<p>Cinque minuti. Il biondo fece qualche calcolo mentale e assentì. Conveniva loro affrettarsi, ma avrebbero sicuramente raggiunto le rispettive classi in perfetto orario.</p>
<p>Una volta ritornati in corridoio, i due si rivolsero un breve saluto, quindi imboccarono due strade in direzione opposta, ognuno diretto verso la propria destinazione. Tuttavia, non ebbero occasione di allontanarsi di molto.</p>
<p>Dapprima, Shinra non si accorse di nulla quando il suono dei passi di Shizuo si quietò, dopo appena qualche istante; semplicemente, continuò a camminare, ignaro di quanto stesse accadendo alle sue spalle. Se così non fosse stato, se, per curiosità o per pura coincidenza, avesse gettato uno sguardo indietro, avrebbe notato che il biondo si era arrestato in mezzo alla via – e che lì esitava, con fare incerto e un po’ teso, come se d’un tratto si fosse scordato il motivo per cui stava camminando in primo luogo, o in alternativa, come se si fosse ricordato qualcosa di interamente diverso.</p>
<p>Dalla sua angolazione, gli sarebbe però probabilmente sfuggito il modo in cui le dita di Shizuo erano premute contro la smorfia formata dalle sue labbra, la fronte corrugata ad esprimere una sorta di confuso dispiacere.</p>
<p><em>Formicolano ancora</em>, pensò il biondo, tastando i morbidi lembi di carne.</p>
<p>Peggio ancora… non era una sensazione del tutto sgradevole.</p>
<p>Un ringhio vibrò nella sua gola.</p>
<p>Dannazione.</p>
<p>Shizuo girò sui tacchi, avviandosi nella direzione opposta a larghe falcate. Superò Shinra senza dedicargli nemmeno uno sguardo, ogni pensiero già rivolto verso la sua destinazione, e ignorò il modo in cui l’occhialuto si fermò a fissarlo, perplesso.</p>
<p>“Shizuo-kun, la tua aula è dall’altra parte”, gli gridò dietro l’amico. “Dove vai?”</p>
<p>“Mi sono rotto di fingere di non provare nulla per quel bastardo. Vado ad ammazzarlo!”</p>
<p>“A-aspetta, vuoi dire che vai a dichiararti, vero? …Shizuo-kun? Shizuo-kun?!”</p>
<p><em>Cinque minuti</em>, pensò Shizuo, mettendosi a correre lungo il corridoio. Era più che abbastanza tempo per rovesciare i loro mondi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shizuo rifletté che era un bene che l’insegnante non si fosse ancora presentato; probabilmente non avrebbe apprezzato il modo in cui spalancò la porta con un calcio, quasi buttandola giù dai cardini, per poi marciare nell’aula a passi pesanti.</p>
<p>“Iiiii-zaaaa-yaaaaa-kuuuun.”</p>
<p>Ignorando le occhiate preoccupate degli altri studenti e il fuggi-fuggi dei più pavidi in direzione della porta, Shizuo tirò dritto fino al banco della pulce. Ci si piazzò davanti a gambe larghe e sbatté le mani sul piano di legno con tanta forza da farlo scricchiolare pietosamente.</p>
<p>Con tutta calma, Izaya chiuse il libro che stava leggendo, e sollevò il viso per indirizzare al biondo uno sguardo affatto impressionato, sovrastato da sopracciglia elegantemente arcuate.</p>
<p>“Che cosa posso fare per te, Shizu-chan?”, chiese in tono piacevole.</p>
<p>Shizuo digrignò i denti. Senza perdere tempo, afferrò una penna e il blocco note aperto sul banco del corvino e vi scribacchiò qualcosa con calligrafia appena leggibile.</p>
<p>“Questo è il nome del posto e l’indirizzo”, disse, spingendo il tutto verso l’altro. “Quanto all’ora, ah, facciamo alle quattro. E vedi di presentarti in orario! Cioè…” Esitò, colto da un breve dubbio. “Non devi venire per forza se non vuoi. Ma se fai tardi, ti uccido! Inoltre è il mio caffè preferito, perciò se ti azzardi a combinarne una delle tue, ti uccido due volte. E poi ti riporto in vita per ucciderti di nuovo.”</p>
<p>“Ehm, Shizu-chan?”, fece Izaya. “Non ho la minima idea di cosa stia passando per quel cervellino protozoico, ma dovrai esplicitarlo un po’ meglio se vuoi che io tenti di comprenderti.”</p>
<p>Shizuo sbuffò, frustrato. Perché era così difficile? Doveva davvero spiegarlo ad alta voce? Dannata pulce, perché non poteva sbrigarsi a capire-</p>
<p>“È un appuntamento, okay?”, sbottò, avvertendo le sue orecchie prendere fuoco. “Argh, dannazione… ti sto chiedendo di uscire con me, se non è ovvio! Perciò… presentati e basta, va bene?”</p>
<p>Nell’aula, alle sue spalle e fuori dal suo campo visivo – al momento ristretto al ragazzo di fronte a lui – risuonarono delle esclamazioni di stupore e… Cazzo, aveva sentito bene? Qualcuno aveva sul serio imitato il suono di un rigurgito?</p>
<p>Shizuo avvertì il desiderio di fare del male bruciare violentemente dentro di lui. Quegli stronzi, li avrebbe ammazzati con le sue stesse mani.</p>
<p>“OI!”</p>
<p>Si girò di scatto come una belva feroce, urlando a pieni polmoni.</p>
<p>“Non voglio sentire volare UNA CAZZO DI MOSCA, intesi? E se qualcuno ha un problema con me o con Izaya, può venire a dirmelo in faccia e sistemiamo subito la questione! Ci siamo capiti? HAAAAH?!”</p>
<p>Improvvisamente, sulla classe era disceso un silenzio molto, molto denso. Gli studenti in uniforme azzurra si erano fatti pallidi, la loro bocca serrata, e non parevano intenzionati ad aprirla nel prossimo futuro. In disparte, affacciati alla finestra che separava l’interno della classe dal corridoio adiacente, Shizuo scorse finalmente i suoi due amici – Shinra, preso ad osservare la scena quasi meravigliato, quasi si trattasse di un esperimento sulle cui possibilità di successo non avrebbe messo la mano sul fuoco e che tuttavia aveva avuto un esito sorprendentemente soddisfacente, e Kadota, il quale appariva invece piuttosto scombussolato; ma come si accorse dello sguardo del biondo su di sé, il ragazzo sollevò il pollice della mano in un rapido gesto di supporto.</p>
<p>Soffocando un sorriso, Shizuo rivolse di nuovo l’attenzione verso l’individuo di cui al momento gli interessava realmente, e presto realizzò che non si era perso un granché degli stati d’animo di Izaya.</p>
<p>Di fronte a lui, con espressione perfettamente neutrale, Izaya sbatté le palpebre. Molto lentamente.</p>
<p>Lo sguardo del corvino si era fatto un po’ annebbiato, come se lui non fosse davvero lì. Quando si mosse, fu per sfiorare le sue labbra con due polpastrelli.</p>
<p>L’incendio sulla punta delle orecchie del biondo si diffuse repentino attraverso il suo viso e giù per il collo non appena Shizuo realizzò a cosa Izaya stesse pensando. Non che fosse difficile da intuire – lui stesso continuava a rivivere la scena ancora e ancora nella sua testa.</p>
<p>Se il pidocchio si fosse presentato all’appuntamento… chissà, forse avrebbe potuto baciarlo di nuovo? Forse Izaya stesso avrebbe preso l’iniziativa? Trovò che l’idea non gli dispiaceva.</p>
<p>Si costrinse a frenare la propria immaginazione. Izaya non aveva ancora risposto affermativamente alla sua offerta… se di un’offerta si poteva parlare, considerata la maniera in cui era stata consegnata, come se fosse un ordine.</p>
<p>D’un tratto, Shizuo si preoccupò. Era stato troppo brusco? Era così, vero? …Ah, così non andava. E se la pulce avesse rifiutato soltanto per via del suo atteggiamento scortese?</p>
<p>
  <em>Tch, non ne combino mai una giusta…</em>
</p>
<p>“Va bene.”</p>
<p>Il respiro di Shizuo si inceppò.</p>
<p>“Dici sul serio?”</p>
<p>Se il pidocchio lo stava prendendo in giro…</p>
<p>Il corvino si rilassò contro lo schienale della sedia, distendendo le gambe davanti a sé. Da lontano, sarebbe parso la personificazione della calma. Da più vicino, qualcuno avrebbe notato la lieve piega sulle sue labbra, l’atmosfera di sfida e arroganza che seguiva Izaya come un mantello. Nessuno tranne Shizuo, però, avrebbe mai avuto l’occasione di intravedere l’emozione sincera che attraversò in un lampo i suoi occhi, facendo quasi vacillare la maschera di indifferenza implicita nel suo sorriso.</p>
<p>“Perché no?”, pronunciò con una scrollata di spalle; e così Shizuo seppe che era sincero.</p>
<p>Si ficcò le mani in tasca, d’un tratto fin troppo consapevole dei suoi dintorni. “Okay”, mormorò. “Allora ci. Ci vediamo dopo.”</p>
<p>“Sì”, rispose semplicemente il corvino. “E… Shizu-chan?”</p>
<p>Shizuo pausò nel mezzo dell’atto di ruotare su se stesso.</p>
<p>“Cerca di non dartela a gambe alla prima occasione, stavolta.”</p>
<p>La bocca del corvino si stirò in un ghigno familiare, e il sangue del biondo ribollì in un’istantanea risposta. Allo stesso tempo, il suo cuore mancò un battito, stretto nella morsa di un’emozione del tutto inesplorata.</p>
<p>La risposta salì alle sue labbra con più facilità di quanto si sarebbe mai immaginato, come se fosse sempre stata destinata a giungere lì, per poi librarsi leggera nell’aria, così semplice e così pregna di promesse.</p>
<p>“Non lo farò.”</p>
<p>Izaya accettò la risposta con un singolo cenno del capo.</p>
<p>Raddrizzando le spalle e tentando di calmare il suo corpo accaldato tramite pura forza di volontà, Shizuo lasciò l’aula con quanta più nonchalance riuscì a racimolare, prestando attenzione a non esitare nei suoi passi.</p>
<p>E anche quando percepì uno sguardo insistente e per nulla amichevole pizzicare il retro della sua nuca, non si voltò guardare indietro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>